Haruko
by Sakura Kuran-Haruno
Summary: Haruko, mujer joven, aristócrata y hermosa, se enamora del audaz e intrépido Rukawa, un hombre que desea poseerla totalmente. Su matrimonio tendra que pasar por duras pruebas para ganar su felicidad. ¿Lo conseguirán? Adaptación de Shanna.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con un otro fic, que es un verdadero pelotazo.**

**Quiero informarles a todos que los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen sino al verdadero autor Takehiko Inoue, ya simplemente los he cogido para escribir está historia.**

**También advertirles que esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino de Kathleen Woodiwiss. Su título original es Shana y es uno de los clásicos de la novela romántica, yo lo único que he hecho ha sido adaptar los persobajes de Slam Dunk a esta historia, sin ningún animo de lucro. Espero que les guste sinceramente un beso a todos (L).**

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

Medianoche, 18 de noviembre de 1749

Londres

La noche ceñía a la ciudad con una oscuridad fría y brumosa. Pesaba en el aire la amenaza del invierno. Un humo acre irritaba las fosas nasales y la garganta porque en todos los hogares los fuegos eran alimentados y atizados para combatir el frío, traído por el mar, que penetraba hasta los huesos. Nubes bajas dejaban caer finas gotas de humedad que se mezclaban con el hollín arrojado por las incontables chimeneas de Londres ames de depositarse en una delgada película sobre todas las superficies.

La inhospitalaria lobreguez ocultaba el paso de un carruaje que rodaba por las calles estrechas como si huyera de un terrible desastre. El vehículo se sacudía y equilibraba precariamente sobre el empedrado y sus ruedas lanzaban a los lados cataratas de agua y lodo. En la calma que seguía al paso del coche, el sucio líquido volvía a acumularse lentamente en charcos como espejos negros, quebrados por la caída de gomas o surcados por nítidas ondulaciones paralelas. El cochero, ominosamente corpulento, embozado en su capote, tiraba de las riendas y profería juramentos contra los dos caballos rucios, pero su voz se perdía entre el pesado golpear de los cascos y el ruido de las ruedas sobre las piedras desiguales. El estrépito retumbaba en la noche con mil ecos que parecían venir de todas partes. La forma oscura del carruaje cruzaba raudamente los sectores débilmente iluminados por las linternas de las fachadas barrocas frente a las que pasaba. Desde lo alto, gárgolas agazapadas en los aleros hacían muecas sardónicas y soltaban una baba de hilos de lluvia por sus bocas de granito, como si tuvieran hambre de la presa que pasaba debajo de sus nidos de piedra.

Haruko Akagi se afirmó contra los mullidos cojines de terciopelo rojo del carruaje, buscando un poco de seguridad contra la alocada velocidad. Poco le preocupaban las tinieblas más allá de las cortinillas de cuero o, en realidad, cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus propios pensamientos. Iba sola, silenciosa. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de expresión, aunque de tanto en tanto la linterna del carruaje iluminaba el interior y revelaba el fulgor vidrioso de sus ojos de color azul. Ningún hombre que ahora los mirara habría encontrado en esos ojos una traza de calidez para animarlo o un indicio de ternura para confortar a su corazón. La cara, tan arrebatadoramente joven y hermosa era indiferente. Sin, el habitual público de ansiosos admiradores no había necesidad de presentar una imagen encantadora o graciosa, aunque, por cierto, era raro que Haruko Akagi se empeñase en ello más allá de lo que duraba un capricho momentáneo. Si estaba de humor podía subyugar a cualquiera, pero ahora su mirada mostraba una severa determinación que habría arredrado hasta el espíritu más heroico.

Suspiró y una vez más analizó sus razonamientos en busca de una falla. Ni su belleza, ni las riquezas de su padre la habían ayudado. Tres años en los mejores colegios de Europa y Gran Bretaña la habían aburrido hasta el hartazgo. Los así llamados colegios para damas se ocupaban más de modales cortesanos, modas y las diversas y tediosas formas de labores de aguja que de las técnicas de escritura o de hacer números. Allí se había visto perseguida por su hermosura y expuesta a la doblez de jóvenes libertinos que buscaban extender sus reputaciones a expensas de ellas. Muchos sintieron el aguijón del desdén de ella y en seguida, descorazonados, se alejaron malhumorados. Cuando se supo que ella era la hija de Takenori Akagi, uno de los hombres más ricos que jamás frecuentara el mercado, todos esos jóvenes en situaciones apuradas vinieron a buscar su mano. A estos petimetres ella no pudo soportados más que al resto y desbarató cruelmente sus sueños con palabras dolorosas como la hoja de una daga.

Su decepción con los hombres motivó el ultimátum de su padre. Empezó muy simplemente.

Cuando ella regresó de Europa, él la regañó por no haber encontrado marido.

- Con todos esos potros jóvenes y vehementes a tu alrededor, mu chacha, ni siquiera has podido conseguir un hombre con un apellido para que tus hijos sean aceptados.

Las palabras picaron el orgullo de Haruko y arrancaron lágrimas a sus ojos. Indiferente a su desazón, el padre continuó, clavando más hondamente la espuela.

- ¡Maldición, muchacha! ¿Para qué he acumulado una fortuna, si no para mis descendientes? Pero si por ti fuera, no llegaría más lejos que tú tumba. ¡Diantre, yo quiero nietos! ¿Te has propuesto convertirte en una solterona que rechaza a todos los hombres que se le acercan? Tus hijos podrían ser potencias en la corte si tuvieran un título que los ayudase. Necesitarán sólo dos cosas para tener éxito en este mundo y ser aceptados por la realeza. Yo les doy una: riqueza, más riqueza de la que se puede gastar en toda una vida. Tú puedes darles la otra: un apellido que nadie se atreva a cuestionar, un apellido con un linaje tan puro y fino que necesite un buen torrente de sangre plebeya para fortalecer se. Un apellido así puede hacer tanto como las riquezas para abrir puer tas. Pero sin otro apellido que Akagi, ellos serán poco más que mercaderes. -Su voz se elevó con ira-. Tengo la desgracia de haber traído al mundo una hija con un aspecto como para elegir entre las estirpes más azules, capaz de hacer que barones, condes y hasta duques se peleen por tenerla. Pero ella sueña con un caballero de plata montado en un blanco corcel y que pueda estar a la altura de su intacta pureza.

El error de Haruko fue responder a su padre bruscamente y con palabras acaloradas. Pronto se trabaron en una tormentosa discusión que terminó abruptamente cuando él golpeó la mesa con su pesado puño y la desafió a que siguiera hablando. La cólera de él relampagueó y ardió dentro de ella.

- Tienes un año para terminar con tus fantasías -rugió él-. Tu pe ríodo de gracia termina cuando cumplas veintiún años, el día que marca tu nacimiento. Si para entonces no te has casado con un miembro de la aristocracia, yo designaré al mozo dispuesto que encuentre primero, y que sea suficientemente joven para que te dé hijos, y ese será tu marido. ¡Y así tenga que arrastrarte al altar en cadenas, me obedecerás!

Haruko quedó atónita, sumida en incrédulo silencio ante esta amenaza, pero supo que él hablaba muy en serio. Una promesa de Orlan Takenori Akagi jamás dejaba de cumplirse.

Su padre continuó en tono un poco más calmo. -Puesto que estos días estamos enfadados uno con el otro, no te obligaré a soportar mi presencia. Ralston zarpa para Londres por nego cios míos. Irás con él, y también con Pitney. Sé que con Pitney tú puedes hacer lo que quieras... lo has hecho desde pequeña. Pero Ralston cuidará de que ustedes dos no hagan travesuras y no se metan en proble mas. Puedes llevar a tu doncella Hergus, también. El segundo día del próximo mes de diciembre termina tu plazo y regresarás a Los Came llos, con o sin esposo. Y si no has encontrado marido para entonces, el asunto quedará en mis manos.

Takenori Akagi había tenido una vida dura en su juventud. A los doce años vio cómo su padre, un salteador galés, era colgado de un árbol junto al camino por sus delitos. Su madre, obligada a trabajar de fregona, murió de fiebres palúdicas pocos años después, debilitada por el exceso de trabajo, la mala comida y los fríos del invierno. Takenori la sepultó y juró que se abriría camino y construiría una vida mejor para él y sus descendientes.

Con el perenne recuerdo del roble donde habían colgado a su pa dre, el muchacho trabajó duramente, sabiamente, cuidando de ser escru pulosamente honrado. Su lengua era rápida, lo mismo que su ingenio, y su mente era ágil. Pronto aprendió los usos del dinero, rentas, intereses, inversiones y, sobre todo, el riesgo calculado para obtener altos benefi cios. El joven Akagi primero pidió prestado para sus empresas pero pronto estuvo usando dinero propio. Los otros empezaron a acudir a él. Todo lo que él tocaba aumentaba su fortuna y empezó a adquirir pro piedades rurales, casas en la ciudad, mansiones y otras propiedades. A cambio de billetes redimibles por la Corona aceptó el título de propie dad de una pequeña y verdeante isla del Caribe, donde se retiró inme diatamente para disfrutar de sus riquezas y disponer de más tiempo para administrar el flujo de dinero en sus cuentas.

Sus éxitos le valieron el título de Lord Akagi que empezaron a otorgarle vendedores de caras sucias y comerciantes taimados, porque él era, indudablemente, el lord, el señor del mercado.

Los aristócratas usaban el título por necesidad cuando acudían a pedirle prestado, aunque por considerarlo inferior a ellos lo rechazaban socialmente. Takenori anhe laba que ellos lo aceptaran como a un igual y le resultaba difícil aceptar ese deseo en sí mismo. No era un hombre de arrastrarse y aprendió a ma nejar a los hombres. Ahora trataba de hacer lo mismo con su única hija. Los desaires que había recibido durante los años pasados acumulando su fortuna eran en gran parte responsables del rompimiento que ahora ha cía que su hija se retrajera dentro de sí misma.

Pero Haruko tenía el mismo carácter de su empecinado y sincero padre. Mientras Georgiana Akagi vivía, ella había suavizado las dife rencias y acallado las discusiones entre su marido y su hija, pero con su muerte, hacía cinco años, ellos se quedaron sin la dulce mediadora. Ahora no había nadie que pudiera disuadir gentilmente al terco de Akagi o hacerle entender a la hija sus obligaciones.

Sin embargo, con Ralston para garantizar que ella se plegara a los deseos de su padre, Haruko no tuvo oportunidad de hacer otra cosa. Después de regresar a Inglaterra no le llevó mucho tiempo encontrarse perdida entre una multitud de apellidos acompañados de diversos títu los, barón, conde y cosas así. Desapasionadamente, pudo encontrar defectos en cada uno de los pretendientes: una nariz de entremetido en éste, una mano atrevida en este otro, un ceño hosco, una tos sibilante, un orgullo pomposo.

La visión de una camisa gastada debajo de un chaleco o de una bolsa vacía y arrugada colgando de un cinturón la enfriaban abrupta mente ante las ofertas de matrimonio. Consciente de que una jugosa do te la acompañaría y de que ella eventualmente heredaría una fortuna lo bastante grande para satisfacer los caprichos del más imaginativo, los pretendientes se mostraban celosos y atentos, excesivamente considera dos ante el menor de los deseos de ella, excepto el que ella declaraba más a menudo: ignoraban sus pedidos de que desaparecieran de su presencia y a veces debía hacerse ayudar por el señor Pitney. Frecuentemente, entre los solteros cortejantes estallaban reyertas que terminaban en insultos y golpes, y lo que había empezado como un trailo aconte cimiento social o un simple paseo, a menudo se disolvía en ruinas yHaruko debía ser escoltada hasta la seguridad de su casa por Pitney, su guardián: Algunos pretendientes eran sutiles y arteros mientras que otros eran audaces y prepotentes. Pero en la mayoría ella veía que el deseo de riquezas excedía al deseo que sentían de ella. Parecía que a ninguno le interesaba una esposa que, con amor en su corazón, estuviera dispuesta a compartir la pobreza, sino que todos veían primero el oro de su padre.

También había otros que trabajaban activamente para llevarla a la cama sin la ceremonia del casamiento, usualmente por la sencilla ra zón de que ya tenían una esposa. Un conde quiso hacerla su querida y le juró apasionadamente amor eterno hasta que sus hijos, seis en total, interrumpieron la declaración. Estos encuentros superaban am pliamente a los buenos y con cada uno Haruko quedaba con menos en tusiasmo por los hombres.

No fue el menor, de sus problemas el hecho de que su año en Londres estuvo a punto de terminar desastrosamente en cuanto a la mera existencia. El Tratado de Aix-la-Chapelle había dejado sueltos en la ciudad a numerosos soldados y marineros y una buena parte de ellos, envalentonados con el falso coraje de la ginebra, se dedicaron al robo para sobrevivir y volvieron la noche peligrosa para quienes pasea ban inocentemente por las calles. Haruko lo hizo, pero sólo una vez, y esa ocasión bastó para disuadirla de nuevas salidas. Si no hubiera sido por la rapidez y la fuerza de Pitney que hizo huir a los delincuentes, ella hubiese sido despojada de sus joyas, y también de su virtud. En abril, estuvo a punto de morir pisoteada cuando fue al Templo de la paz para escuchar un concierto con música de Händel para los Reales Fuegos de Artificio. En realidad, fueron los fuegos de artificio los que causaron la conmoción al incendiar el edificio rococó .que el rey había ordenado construir para celebrar el Tratado de Aix. Horrorizada, Haruko vio cómo ardían las faldas de una muchachita. La joven fue despojada rápidamente de sus ropas y su vestido fue pisoteado hasta que el fuego se apagó. Momentos después, la misma Haruko escapó a supuestas lesiones cuando su acompañante de la noche la aferró y la arrastró al suelo. Ella hubiera podido creer que lo hacía solamente para salvada de un cohete extraviado, si él no hubiera tratado de desprenderle el corpiño del vestido en el proceso. El estampido del cañón fue suave en compa ración con la furia de Haruko, e indiferente a la multitud que se congregó a su alrededor, sin saber si cubrirse el pecho semidesnudo o escapar a .las llamas, Haruko dio al vizconde una bofetada que lo hizo caer de rodillas. En seguida caminó entre la gente, llegó a su carruaje y recuperó una apariencia de recato. Pitney, con su corpulencia, impidió que el joven lord la acompañara y Haruko regresó sola a la casa de la ciudad.

Pero ahora todo eso estaba en el pasado. Lo que importaba era que su período de gracia casi había terminado y ella no había encontrado una pareja aceptable.

Sin embargo, era una mujer de recursos y con ideas propias. Como su padre, Haruko podía ser astuta e inteligente. Esta era una de esas ocasiones que requerían toda su sagacidad. Y estaba lo sufi cientemente desesperada para intentar cualquier cosa a fin de escapar al destino que el viejo Akagi planeaba para ella. Es decir, cualquier cosa menos huir. La honradez prevalecía cuando ella admitía que, pese a sus diferencias, amaba profundamente a su padre.

Esta misma tarde, sus desmayadas esperanzas revivieron cuando Pitney, un amigo verdadero y leal, le trajo el aviso tan esperado. Hasta estaba libre de la presencia del siempre vigilante Ralston. Por una buena suerte excepcional, él fue llamado en las primeras horas de la mañana para que investigara los daños sufridos por un barco mercante de Alagi que había encallado cerca de la costa escocesa. Como Ralston estaría ausente por lo menos una semana, quizá más, Haruko confió en que po dría dejar este asunto arreglado antes de que él pudiera regresar. Enton ces, si todo salía bien, él encontraría el hecho consumado y no podría modificarlo.

Confiarse en Ralston hubiera sido igual que informar al mismo Takenori Akagi y Haruko tuvo que poner cuidado especial en asegurarse de que el señor Ralston quedara convencido de la sinceridad y validez de las acciones de ella. Si su padre llegaba a sospechar que había proce dido con trapacerías, ella tendría que enfrentarse con algo más que la cólera de él. Takenori Akagi haría efectiva inmediatamente su amenaza y ella no tenía ningún deseo de soportar la consecuencia, quienquiera que fuera el individuo.

Empezó a sentirse ansiosa en el protegido interior del lujoso Briska, y con la voz de las ruedas como protección, ensayó en voz baja el nombre tan nuevo para sus labios, tan lleno de promesas.

-Kaede Rukawa. Kaede Deverell Rukawa..

Nadie hubiera podido negar la fina distinción de ese nombre, ni la aristocracia de los Rukawa de Londres.

La invadió un ligero remordimiento de conciencia. Con cada mo mento que pasaba, el carruaje la acercaba más al instante decisivo. Pero Haruko reunió todo su coraje en defensa de sí misma.

¡Esto no está mal! Este arreglo nos beneficia a los dos. El hom bre tendrá alivio en sus últimos días de vida y. será sepultado en una tum ba honorable por su servicio temporario. Dentro de dos semanas, mi año habrá terminado.

Empero, los escrúpulos empezaban a corroer los bordes de su re solución mientras preguntas por docenas se lanzaban sobre ella como murciélagos en la noche. ¿Serviría este Kaede Rukawa para sus propósitos? ¿Y si era un hombre bestial, jorobado, con dientes podridos?

Haruko apretó la mandíbula, hermosa en cualquier estado de ánimo, con la determinación de una Akagi y buscó una distracción para aventar la multitud de temores que amenazaban con envolverla. Apartó la cortinilla de cuero de la ventanilla y miró hacia la noche. Jirones de niebla empezaban a filtrarse en las calles y ocultaban a medias las tabernas y posadas a oscuras por las que ahora pasaban. .Era una noche lúgubre; pero Haruko podía soportar la niebla y la humedad. Eran las tormentas lo que temía y la inquietaba cuando se desataban sobre la tierra.

Haruko dejó caer la cortinilla y cerró los ojos, pero no encontró alivio para sus tensiones. En un intento de detener el temblor que, la poseía, hundió profundamente sus finas manos en un manguito de piel y las enlazó con fuerza. Tantas cosas dependían de esta noche. No podía esperar que todo saliera bien, y la duda frustraba sus esfuer zos por calmarse.

¿Este Rukawa se reiría de ella? Haruko había conquistado los cora zones de muchos hombres. ¿Por qué no conquistaría también a este? ¿Rechazaría él su pedido con una burla cruel?

Haruko se sacudió los escrúpulos de su mente. Preparó sus armas, arregló el atrevido escote del vestido de terciopelo rojo que había esco gido. Nunca había desplegado completamente sus artes de seducción, pero sospechaba que un hombre normal difícilmente se negaría ante una gran andanada de lágrimas.

-En alguna parte tocó una campana en la noche.

Las ruedas del carruaje saltaban sobre el empedrado y el corazón de Haruko parecía seguir el rápido ritmo.

El tiempo permanecía inmóvil mientras la incertidumbre picoteaba los límites exteriores de su mente, y en alguna parte, hondamente en su interior ella se preguntaba qué locura la había espoleado a empezar este asunto.

Un grito interior emergió hasta la conciencia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Su padre había perdido el sentido y la ternura del amor en su codicia y deseo de aceptación en la corte? ¿Era ella solamente un peón útil en algún gambito más grande? El había amado profundamente a su esposa, sin dar importancia al hecho de que. Georgiana era hija de un herrero plebeyo. ¿Por qué, entonces, tenía que empujar a su única hija a una relación que ella aborrecería?

No era que ella no se hubiera esforzado. Desde su arribo a Londres habíase visto constantemente asediada por cortejantes, pero en todos encontró defectos. Quienes más le desagradaron fueron los que se le acer caron con un deseo de riquezas que excedía al deseo que sentían por ella. ¿Su padre no podía comprender que ella quería un esposo al que pudiera admirar, amar y respetar?

Ninguna voz daba las respuestas que buscaba Haruko. Sólo estaba el ruido regular de los cascos de los caballos que la acercaban cada vez más a su prueba.

El carruaje redujo su velocidad y dobló en una esquina. Haruko oyó la voz de Pitney cuando se detuvieron frente a la siniestra fachada de la cárcel de Newgate. La respiración pareció atascársele en la gargan ta y su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo caótico. El sonido de las pisa das de Pitney golpeando pesadamente el empedrado resonó dentro de su cabeza. Como una prisionera condenada, esperó hasta que él abrió la portezuela y se asomó al interior del coche.

El señor Pitney era un hombre gigantesco, de anchas espaldas, con una cara amplia y llena, de acuerdo con su tamaño. Un duro me chón de cabellos castaños estaba atado en su nuca debajo de un tricornio negro. A sus cincuenta años, podía enfrentar y vencer a dos hombres menores o mayores que él. Su pasado era un misterio y Haruko nunca lo había investigado, pero sospechaba que podía rivalizar con el de su abue lo. Sin embargo, no se preocupaba por su seguridad con Pitney cerca de ella. El era como una parte de la familia, aunque algunos lo hubieran considerado un sirviente contratado, porque su padre lo empleaba como guardia personal de Haruko cada vez que ella viajaba al extranjero. En Los Camellos era independiente de Takenori Akagi y su riqueza y pasaba el tiempo tallando madera y construyendo muebles. El hombre servía a la hija tanto como al padre y no era inclinado a llevar a su empleador cuentos sobre las infracciones más ligeras de ella. Ella admiraba en algu nas cosas, la aconsejaba en otras, y cuando, Haruko sentía necesidad de contar sus problemas, era Pitney quien más la consolaba. El había sido cómplice de ella en otras ocasiones que el padre no habría aprobado.

-¿Está decidida? -preguntó Pitney con una voz profunda y ás pera-. ¿Tiene que ser así, entonces?

-Sí, Pitney -murmuró ella quedamente, y con más decisión, agregó-: Tengo que hacerlo.

A la luz mezquina de las linternas del coche, los ojos grises de él se encontraron con los de ella. Tenía el entrecejo arrugado en un gesto de preocupación-. Entonces será mejor que se prepare -dijo él.

Haruko tranquilizó su mente y con fría determinación bajó un espeso velo de encaje sobre su cara y acomodó el capuchón de su capa de terciopelo negro a fin de ocultar aún más su identidad y cubrir sus largos bucles dorados.

Pitney abrió la marcha hacia el portal principal y Haruko lo siguió y sintió un impulso casi irresistible de huir en dirección opuesta. Pero se contuvo y pensó que si esto era una locura, casarse con un hombre al que odiara sería el infierno.

Cuando ellos entraron, el portero de la cárcel se puso de pie con una ansiedad nacida de la codicia y se adelantó a saludada. Era un hom bre grotescamente gordo, cuyos brazos parecían arietes. Sus piernas eran tan inmensas que, él tenía que caminar con los pies bien separados, lo cual lo hacía andar tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Empero, pese a su volumen, era bajo y su altura apenas alcanzaba la de Haruko, quien para una mujer era más baja que alta. Su respiración sibilante, acelerada por el esfuerzo de levantarse de la silla, llenó la habitación con un aro ma de ron rancio, puerros y pescado. Rápidamente, Haruko apretó con tra su nariz un pañuelo, perfumado para contrarrestar el repugnante olor del aliento del hombre. -Mi lady, temí que usted hubiera cambiado de opinión –cloqueó- el señor Hicks mientras trataba de tomarle la mano para plantar un beso en ella.

Haruko reprimió un estremecimiento de asco, retrocedió antes de que los labios de él pudieran tocarle los dedos y puso sus manos a salvo dentro del manguito de piel. No hubiera podido decidir qué era peor: si tener que soportar el fétido hedor que flotaba como una nube invisi ble alrededor de él, o sentir el repulsivo contacto de esos labios en su mano.

-Estoy aquí como dije que estaría, señor Hicks -replicó ella con severidad.

El olor ofensivo fue demasiado y ella sacó nuevamente el pañue lo de encaje del manguito para agitarlo ante su rostro velado.

-Por favor... -dijo, semiahogada- permítame ver al hombre a fin de que podamos seguir con lo convenido.

El carcelero se demoró un momento y se rascó pensativo el men tón, preguntándose si habría posibilidad de ganar algo más de lo que le habían prometido. La única otra vez que la dama había estado en la pri sión fue casi dos meses atrás, y también entonces estaba velada, como para ocultar perfectamente su identidad. El había sentido picada su cu riosidad, pero ella no se extendió sobre la razón por la cual deseaba co nocer a un condenado. La perspectiva de una bolsa bien llena lo tentó, y proporcionó obedientemente los nombres de prisioneros destinados a la horca al hombre ceñudo que la acompañaba. En la primera visita, Hicks tomó nota cuidadosamente del anillo que ella llevaba en un dedo y del corte discreto pero elegante de sus ropas. No era difícil adivinar que ella no era la hija de un pobre. Ajá, ella tenía fortuna, muy bien, y él no tenía inconveniente en apropiarse de una porción mayor de la que le habían prometido... si podía. Y allí era donde estaba la dificul tad. El no se atrevía a pedirle nada cuando ella estaba acompañada de su servidor, y el gigantón no parecía dispuesto a dejada sola.

Sin embargo, parecía una vergüenza que una mujer que olía tan tentadora y dulce como ella, perdiera un momento de su vida hablando con un condenado. Ese individuo, Rukawa, era un alborotador, el peor prisionero que él hubiera tenido jamás en una celda. Hicks se fro tó pensativamente la mejilla, recordando el puño del hombre contra ella. Qué no daría por ver castrado a ese bellaco. Se lo tendría bien merecido. Pero el bribón iba a morir y él tendría su venganza, aunque hubiera preferido una muerte lenta.

El señor Hicks emitió un largo suspiro y en seguida eructó rui dosamente.

-Tendremos que verlo en su celda. El obeso carcelero tomó una argolla llena de llaves que colgaba de un gancho-. Tenemos que ence rrarlo separado de los otros porque si estuvieran juntos los sublevaría contra nosotros. -Encendió una linterna mientras hablaba-. Vaya, fue necesario un pelotón de casacas rojas para encadenado cuando lo agarra ron en la posada. Es un colonial y por lo tanto es semisalvaje.

Si Hicks quiso asustarla, Haruko no se dejó influenciar. Ahora estaba serena y sabía lo que debía hacer para solucionar sus propias dificultades. Nada la detendría, ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

-Abra la marcha, señor carcelero -ordenó ella firmemente-. No recibirá ni un cuarto de penique hasta que yo haya decidido perso nalmente que el señor Rukawa se ajusta a mis necesidades. Mi hom bre, Pitney, nos acompañará para que no haya problemas.

La sonrisa desapareció e Hicks se alzó de hombros. Como no en contró otra excusa para demorarse, tomó la linterna para iluminar el camino. Con su peculiar andar tambaleante, los precedió a través de las pesadas puertas de hierro que llevaban a la prisión principal y des pués por un corredor débilmente iluminado. Los pasos resonaban en los peldaños de piedra mientras la linterna lanzaba sombras fantasmagóricas alrededor de ellos. Un silencio ultraterreno envolvía al lugar porque la mayoría de los prisioneros dormían, pero de tanto en tanto se oía un gemido o un llanto apagado. De una fuente invisible goteaba agua y so nidos rápidos y escurridizos en los rincones oscuros hacían estremecer a Haruko y la llenaban de extraños presentimientos. Tembló llena de re celo y apretó su capa a su alrededor, pero no dejó de sentir lo siniestro del lugar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado el hombre aquí? -preguntó y miró inquieta a su alrededor. Parecía imposible que nadie pudiera conservar la cordura en un agujero como este.

-Cerca de tres meses, mi lady.

- ¡Tres meses! -exclamó Haruko-. Pero su nota decía que es un condenado reciente. ¿Cómo es eso?

Hicks soltó un resoplido.

-El magistrado no sabía exactamente qué hacer con el hombre, mi lady. Con un apellido como Rukawa, hay que tener mucho cuidado. Hasta el mismo lord Harry teme a la marquesa Rukawa. El viejo Harry vacilaba, puedo decirlo, pero como él es el magistrado, tuvo que hacerlo él y no otro. Entonces, hace una semana, dio su sentencia: ahórcalo. - los pesados hombros de Hicks subieron y bajaron como si fuera una carga demasiado pesada para él-. Supongo que se debe a que el individuo es de las colonias y, por lo que sé, no tiene parientes cercanos aquí. El viejo Harry me ordenó que colga ra al individuo sin hacer ruido, a fin de que los otros Rukawa y la marquesa no se enteren del hecho. Siendo inteligente como soy, cuando me dijeron que manejara el asunto discretamente, pensé que el señor Rukawa era el hombre para usted. -Hicks se detuvo ante una puer ta de hierro-. Usted dijo que quería un hombre destinado al cadalso y yo no podía entregárselo hasta que el viejo Harry se decidiera a colgarlo.

-Hicks se detuvo ante una puer ta de hierro-. Usted dijo que quería un hombre destinado al cadalso y yo no podía entregárselo hasta que el viejo Harry se decidiera a colgarlo.

-Ha hecho bien, señor Hicks -repuso Haruko, con un poco más de amabilidad. ¡Resultaba todavía mejor de lo que ella había espera do! Ahora, en cuanto a la apariencia y el consentimiento del hombre...

El carcelero metió una llave en una cerradura y empujó una puer ta que se abrió con un fuerte chirrido de goznes oxidados. Haruko in tercambió una rápida mirada con Pitney, sabiendo que había llegado el momento en que su plan terminaría o comenzaría.

El señor Hicks levantó la linterna para alumbrar mejor la pequeña celda y la mirada de Haruko se posó sobre el hombre que estaba allí. Se hallaba acurrucado sobre un estrecho camastro, con una frazada muy gastada sobre los hombros como única protección contra el frío. Cuando le llegó el resplandor de la vela, se agitó y se cubrió los ojos como si le dolieran. Por un desgarrón de una manga. Haruko vio un feo magullón. Tenía las muñecas en carne viva donde habían estado las esposas. Una cabellera negra en desorden y una barba espesa. Ocultaban la mayor parte de las facciones y al p1irarlo Haruko no pudo dejar de pensar en una criatura diabólica que se hubiera arrastrado desde las entrañas de la tierra. Se estremeció cuando sus peores temores parecieron hacerse realidad.

El prisionero se apretó contra la pared y después se sentó y se pro tegió los ojos con una mano. .

-Maldición, Hicks -gruñó-. ¿Ni siquiera puedes dejarme disfrutar de mi sueño?

- ¡Ponte de pie, bellaco maldito!

Hicks se acercó y lo empujó con el grueso bastón de madera dura que llevaba, pero cuando el prisionero obedeció, retrocediendo rápidamente varios pasos.

Haruko ahogó una exclamación, porque el cuerpo enflaquecido se desplegó hasta que el hombre, de pie, resultó muy alto. Ahora vio la es palda ancha y, debajo de la camisa abierta, el pecho cubierto de un ligero vello y un vientre plano y caderas estrechas.

-Aquí hay una dama que viene a verte -dijo Hicks, en tono no tablemente menos exigente que antes-. Y si piensas hacerle daño, dé jame advertirte que...

El prisionero se esforzó por ver en la oscuridad detrás de la lin terna.

-¿Una dama? ¿Qué locura te traes entre manos, Hicks? ¿O quizá se trata de una sutil tortura?

Su voz sonó profunda y suave, agradable a los oídos de Haruko. Fluía con más facilidad y menos entrecortada de lo que ella estaba acos tumbrada a oír en Inglaterra. Un hombre de las colonias, había dicho Hicks. Esa era, sin duda, la razón de las sutiles cualidades de su forma de hablar. Empero, había también algo más, una divertida burla que pa recía mofarse de todo lo relativo a la prisión.

Haruko permaneció en las sombras un momento más mientras es tudiaba atentamente a este Kaede Rukawa. Las ropas del hombre es taban tan desgarradas como la frazada y ella notó que en varias partes estaban desgarrados casi hasta la cintura en uno de los lados, y el preca rio remiendo dejaba ver buena parte de la línea delgada de su flanco. Una blusa de lino, quizá alguna vez blanca, estaba ahora manchada y apenas reconocible.

Colgaba en andrajos de los hombros y revelaba unas costillas que todavía eran musculosas pese a las privaciones. El cabello era desparejo y estaba mal cortado, pero sus ojos brillaron alerta cuando él trató de distinguir la silueta de ella. Al no conseguirlo, se irguió y en seguida se inclinó hacia las tinieblas que rodeaban a Haruko. Habló en tono satírico.

-Le pido disculpas, mi lady. Mi alojamiento nada tiene de recomendable. Si yo hubiera sabido que me visitaría, habría limpiado un poco este lugar. Por supuesto -sonrió y señaló a su alrededor no hay mucho que limpiar.

- ¡Ten quieta esa sucia lengua! -interrumpió Hicks oficiosa mente-. Esta dama viene por negocios y tú la tratarás con todo respeto, o yo... -Se golpeó sugestivamente la palma abierta con el puño del garrote y rió de su propia astucia.

El convicto clavó una mirada ceñuda en Hicks y la mantuvo hasta que el gordo carcelero empezó a agitarse inquieto.

No habiendo encontrado hasta ahora obstáculos a su plan, Haruko se sintió más animada. Todo parecía desarrollarse fluidamente, como si lo hubiera planeado toda la vida cuando en verdad ella no había hecho mucho. Renacieron en ella la confianza y el coraje, y con un movimiento desenvuelto y gracioso, avanzó hasta quedar iluminada por la linterna.

-No tiene necesidad de provocar a este hombre con sus bravuconadas, señor Hicks -dijo gentilmente.

El sonido de la voz de ella, profunda y suave como la miel, hizo que el prisionero le dedicara toda su atención. Haruko caminó lenta, completa, deliberadamente alrededor de él, estudiándolo como lo haría con un animal de exposición. Los ojos del hombre, de un desusado color azul oscuro muy intenso, la siguieron con divertida paciencia. La envolvente capa negra y el amplio tontillo que Haruko llevaba debajo de su vestido dejaban mucho librado a la imaginación, sin permitir calcular su edad o apreciar su figura.

-He oído decir que las viudas de la corte practican extraños placeres -comentó él y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-. Si de verdad hay una mujer debajo de esas ropas, yo veo pocas pruebas de ello. Perdóneme, mi lady, pero es tarde y mi mente está embotada por el sueño. Por mi vida, no puedo determinar qué propósito la ha traído hasta aquí.

Su sonrisa era sólo levemente burlona pero su voz era abiertamente desafiante. Deliberadamente, Haruko se acercó más hasta que estuvo segura de que el hombre podía detectar la fragancia de su perfume.

El primer asalto estaba lanzado.

-Tenga cuidado, mi lady -le advirtió Hicks-. Es un verdadero bellaco, eso es. Ha matado a una muchacha encinta. La golpeó hasta dejarla convertida en una pulpa ensangrentada, eso hizo.

Pitney avanzó hasta ubicarse detrás de su ama, protectoramente cerca. Su inmensa silueta se erguía amenazadora en los pequeños confines de la celda y hacía que los demás parecieran enanos. Haruko vio apenas una chispa de sorpresa en los ojos del prisionero.

-Ha venido muy bien acompañada mi lady. -Su tono no fue menos audaz-. Tendré cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos para no equivocarme Y privar al verdugo de su paga.

Ignorando la ironía. Haruko sacó un frasco de plata de los pliegues de su capa y se lo tendió.

-Un brandy, señor -dijo suavemente-. Si gusta.

Lentamente, Kaede Rukawa estiró una mano y cubrió un momento los dedos de ella con los suyos antes de tomar el frasco. Sonrió lentamente al rostro velado.

-Muchas gracias.

En otra ocasión, Haruko hubiera regañado al hombre por su atrevimiento, pero ahora permaneció cautamente en silencio. Lo observó mientras él quitaba el tapón y se llevaba el frasco a los labios. Después, él se detuvo y trató nuevamente de descubrir las facciones de ella a través del encaje negro del velo.

-¿Desea compartirlo conmigo, mi lady?

-No, señor Rukawa, es todo suyo para que lo beba a su placer. Kaede bebió otro largo sorbo antes de suspirar complacido. -Muchas gracias, mi lady. Casi había olvidado que existen estos lujos.

-¿Está usted acostumbrado a los lujos, señor Rukawa?-preguntó Haruko suavemente.

El colonial, por toda respuesta, se alzó de hombros y señaló con una mano lo que le rodeaba.

-Ciertamente a más que esto -dijo.

Una respuesta sin compromisos, pensó Haruko despectivamente. Después de tres meses en ese lugar, el hombre debería mostrarse más agradecido por su compañía. Nuevamente retiró la mano de los pliegues de su capa y esta vez ofreció un bulto pequeño.

-Aunque sus días están contados, señor Rukawa, mucho puede hacerse para aliviar su situación. Aquí tiene esto, para su hambre.

El no aceptó hasta que Haruko se vio obligada a abrir ella misma la gran servilleta y mostrar una hogaza de pan endulzado y una generosa porción de sabroso queso. Ella miró con curiosidad pero no hizo ningún movimiento por tomar lo que le ofrecían.

-Mi lady -imploró-, yo deseo este presente pero siento recelos, porque no sé qué desea usted a cambio y nada tengo para ofrecerle.

Una sombra de sonrisa bailó por los labios de Haruko. Al mirarla directamente, Kaede creyó ver una boca curvándose suavemente debajo del espeso velo. Ello estimuló bastante su imaginación.

-Su atención por un momento, señor, y su consideración, porque tengo un asunto que discutir -replicó suavemente Haruko y dejó la comida sobre una tosca mesa que estaba cerca de la cama. Haruko enfrentó resueltamente al señor Hicks y su orden fue dicha quedamente pero con firmeza.

-Ahora déjenos. Quiero hablar en privado con este hombre. Se percató del creciente interés del prisionero.

Desde abajo de sus cejas oscuras, él los observaba a todos con mucha atención y esperaba pacientemente, como un gato ante una cueva de ratones.

Pitney se acercó más, con su ancho rostro lleno de preocupación. - ¿Está segura, señora mía?

-Desde luego -repuso ella y señaló la puerta con su mano delgada-. Acompañe al señor Hicks fuera de la celda.

El obeso carcelero protestó dolorido.

- ¡El bellaco le torcerá el cuello si lo dejo! -dijo Hicks, preocupado, porque si la joven sufría algún daño ¿quién le pagaría a él? Con voz plañidera, dijo-: No me atrevo, mi lady.

-Es mi cuello el que corre peligro, señor Hicks -replicó secamente Haruko, y agregó como si leyera los pensamientos del carcelero-: Y lo mismo se le pagará por sus servicios.

Las mejillas abotagadas de Hicks enrojecieron casi hasta volverse de color púrpura y sus labios balbucientes parecieron temblar cuando expelió el aliento. Dirigió una mirada llena de desconfianza al prisionero. Después, con un oloroso suspiro, levantó la linterna sobre su cabeza. Tomó un cabo de vela de la tosca mesa y lo encendió acercándolo a la llama de la linterna.

-Es un tipo rápido, mi lady -advirtió sombríamente-. Y manténgase a distancia de él. Si él trata de acercársele, grite.

-Su mirada pareció atravesar al colonial-. Intenta algo, maldito bribón, y haré que te cuelguen antes que salga el sol.

Hicks salió murmurando amargamente para sí mismo. Pitney se quedó, inmóvil como una roca, mientras la indecisión cincelaba profundas arrugas en su frente.

-Pitney, por favor -dijo Haruko, aguardando pacientemente, y cuando él no hizo ademán de retirarse, levantó implorante la mano y señaló la puerta de hierro-. Es bastante seguro. ¿Qué podría hacer él? Nada sucederá.

El hombre gigantesco habló por fin, pero dirigiéndose solamente a Kaede.

-Si no quieres morir antes de que pase esta hora -dijo en tono amenazador- cuida de que ella no sufra el menor daño. Si eso llegara a suceder, lamentarás haberlo hecho. Te doy mi palabra y no dudes de que la cumpla.

La mirada de Kaede midió el cuerpo del otro y asintió respetuosa mente para indicar que estaba de acuerdo. Todavía con un ceño de descontento, Pitney dio media vuelta, salió de la celda y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero dejó abierto un pequeño postigo que había en la misma. Desde el interior se pudo ver su espalda pues el quedó allí de guardia contra oídos curiosos.

El prisionero seguía sin moverse, aguardando que Haruko hablara. Ella cruzó la celda caminando lentamente y ahora se puso cuidadosa mente fuera del alcance de él. Bajó su capuchón, lo enfrentó y apartó lentamente el velo de encaje al que dejó flotar hasta la mesa que tenía a su lado.

La segunda salva fue disparada.

Dio en el blanco con una efectividad de la que Haruko poco se percató. Kaede Rukawa no se atrevió a hablar. La belleza de ella era tal que le temblaron las rodillas. Súbitamente, sintió el llamado hambriento de su largo y forzoso celibato. El cabello de marrón chocolate de Haruko, arreglado en una masa de bucles sueltos, le caía sobre los hombros y por la espalda como una luminosa cascada. Era abundante y sedoso, dispuesto en estudiado desorden. Hebras doradas, sin duda aclaradas por el sol, brillaban entre los sueltos rizos. Rukawa sintió una fuerte tentación de acercársele y acariciar la copiosa y sedosa cabellera y pasar suavemente sus dedos por los delicados pómulos tersos como pétalos. Las facciones de ella eran perfectas, la nariz recta y finamente formada. Las suaves cejas de color castaño curvabánse sobre unos ojos que eran claros, de color azul, brillantes contra el espeso marco de pestañas muy negras. Esos ojos lo miraban directamente, abiertos aunque inescrutables como cualquier mar que él había visto en su vida.

Los labios, suavemente rosados, eran tentadores y graciosamente curvos, vagamente sonrientes. Bajo la intensa mirada de él, la piel alabastrina se coloreó levemente. Con una voluntad de hierro, Rukawa se contuvo y guardó silencio.

Haruko murmuró, recatadamente: -¿Soy tan fea, señor, que se ha quedado sin palabras?

-Al contrario - respondió Rukawa con una aparente desenvoltura que no sentía-. Su belleza me ciega tanto que temo que tendrán que conducirme de la mano hasta la horca. Mi mente no puede absorber semejante esplendor después de la sordidez de esta mazmorra. ¿Se supone que debo conocer su nombre, o eso es parte de su secreto?

Haruko se percató de que había dado en el blanco y ahorró el resto de sus armas para más tarde.

A menudo había oído declaraciones similares, casi con esas mismas palabras, y ello la había irritado. Que ahora este andrajoso miserable las usara era casi una afrenta a su orgullo. Pero siguió el juego. Agitó la cabeza y sus bucles se sacudieron seductores. Rió con algo de melancolía.

No señor, yo se lo diré, a1 aunque le pido discreción porque allí está el mayor peso de mi problema. Soy Haruko Akagi, hija de Takenori Akagi.

Hizo una pausa, aguardando la reacción de él. Rukawa levantó las cejas y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Lord Akagi era conocido en todos los círculos, y entre los jóvenes Haruko Akagi era a menudo tema de acalorados debates. Ella era la reina de hielo, el premio inalcanzable, la rompedora de corazones de muchos mozos y la meta declarada de incontables candidatos, el sueño de la juventud ambiciosa.

Satisfecha, Haruko continuó:

-Como usted ve, Kaede -usó el nombre de pila con despreocupada familiaridad- yo tengo necesidad de su nombre.

- ¡Mi nombre! -exclamó él con incredulidad- ¿Kaede Rukawa? ¿Necesita el nombre de un asesino convicto cuando el suyo podría abrirle cualquier puerta que usted desee?

Haruko se le acercó para dar más peso a sus palabras. Con los ojos muy abiertos e implorantes, lo miró fijamente y habló casi en un susurro.

- Rukawa, estoy en aprietos. Debo casarme con un hombre de apellido ilustre y usted debe estar al tanto de la importancia que tiene en Inglaterra el apellido Rukawa. Nadie sabrá, excepto yo; por supuesto, que usted no es pariente de ellos. Y puesto que usted tiene poca necesidad futura de su apellido, yo podría usado muy bien.

La confusión de Rukawa le embotó el ingenio. No podía imaginar los motivos de ella. ¿Un amante? ¿Una criatura? Ciertamente no se trataba de deudas, porque ella tenía tanto dinero que ninguna deuda podría molestarla. Miró desconcertado esos ojos azul verdosos.

-Seguramente, señora, usted está bromeando. ¿Propone de matrimonio a un hombre a quien van a colgar dentro de poco? Le doy mi palabra de que no veo la lógica de esta situación.

-Es una Cuestión de cierta delicadeza -dijo Haruko, y le volvió la espalda como si se sintiera embarazada. Hizo una pausa y después habló lentamente por sobre su hombro-. Mi padre Takenori Akagi, me dio plazo de un año para encontrar marido y fallando eso me entregará como prometida a quien él escoja. Me considera una solterona y quiere tener nietos que hereden su fortuna. El hombre tiene que ser de una familia estrechamente relacionada con el rey Jorge. Todavía no he encontrado al que yo hubiera elegido, aunque ya casi ha terminado mi plazo. Usted es mi última esperanza de evitar un casamiento arreglado por mi padre. -Ahora venía la parte más difícil. Tenía que regatear con este sucio y harapiento colonial. Mantuvo la cara vuelta hacia otro lado para ocultar su desagrado-. He oído -dijo cuidadosamente- que un hombre puede casarse con una mujer para llevarse las deudas de ella a la horca en retribución por un alivio en sus días finales. Yo puedo darle mucho, Rukawa... comida, vino, ropas adecuadas Y frazadas abrigadas y segu ramente mi causa...

Ante el persistente silencio de él, Haruko se volvió y trató de ver le la expresión en la penumbra, pero él había maniobrado astutamente hasta que ahora, cuando lo enfrentó, ella recibió en la cara toda la luz de la vela. El sigiloso mendigo se había movido tan silenciosamente que ella no se había dado cuenta.

La voz de Rukawa sonó algo tensa cuando por fin habló.

.

-Mi lady, usted me somete a una prueba dolorosa. Mi madre trató de enseñarme a ser un caballero respetuoso de las mujeres.

- Haruko contuvo el aliento cuando él se le acercó-. Pero mi padre, hombre de considerable sabiduría, me enseñó en mi primera juventud una regla que he seguido siempre.

Caminó lentamente alrededor de ella tal como ella hiciera con él unos momentos antes y se detuvo cuando estuvo a sus espaldas. Casi sin respirar, Haruko aguardó, sintió su proximidad y, sin embargo, no se atrevió a moverse.

-Nunca... -el susurro de Rukawa sonó cerca de su oído y le produ jo un estremecimiento de temor- ...nunca compres una yegua con una manta sobre el lomo.

Haruko no pudo reprimir un respingo cuando él le puso las manos sobre los hombros y empezó a desatar las cintas que aseguraban la capa

- ¿Puedo? -preguntó él y su voz, aunque suave, pareció llenar todos los rincones de la celda.

Rukawa aceptó el silencio de ella como consentimiento Y Haruko se hizo la fuerte mientras los finos dedos de él desataban los lazos de terciopelo. Él le quitó la capa y ella tuvo un momento de arrepentimiento. Su ataque cuidadosamente planeado habíase malgastado con una precipitación proyectada. Pero ella no imaginaba la victoria que estaba cosechando. Aunque carente de adornos esplendorosos y de delicados encajes, el vestido de terciopelo rojo oscuro resaltaba divinamente su hermosura. Ella era la gema, la joya de rara belleza que hacía que el ves tido fuera más que un vestido una obra de arte. Arriba de los anchos tontillos que enanchaban la falda a los lados, el corpiño apretadamente ceñido mostraba la fina cintura y al mismo tiempo levantaba sus pechos que se exhibían atrevidamente por el escote cuadrado. En el dorado resplandor de la vela, su piel brillaba como rico, cálido satén.

Rukawa seguía inmóvil, su respiración tocaba suavemente el cabello de ella, su cabeza llenábase con el delicioso perfume de mujer. Pasaron unos instantes que volaron con alas silenciosas y él siguió sin moverse. Haruko sentíase sofocada por la proximidad de él. El aroma del brandy le llenaba los sentidos y podía sentir los ojos hambrientos que se paseaban lentamente sobre ella. Si su situación hubiera sido otra, habría huido dis gustada. En verdad, tuvo que luchar para no hacerlo ahora. Comprendió amargamente que tenía que permanecer en exhibición para que él la ob servara a su placer. Pero como su padre, con una alta ganancia en juego, no ponía límites a su paciencia, solo podía elegir entre la determinación paterna o su astucia.

Con todos sus sentidos completamente dedicados a ella, Rukawa sintió un deseo abrumador de tomar a Haruko en sus brazos. Su perfume parecía llamarlo, sus curvas suaves, maduras, lo hacían sufrir de deseo. Su arrebatadora belleza lo conmovía hasta el fondo del alma y llenaba su mente con imaginarias visiones de los encantos que estaban ocultos a la vista. Sentía la necesidad de tener el calor de ella debajo de él, de rodearla con sus brazos temblorosos y descargar la lujuria de sus riñones. Pero era dolorosamente consciente de sus harapos y su suciedad, y estaba, además, ese desconcertante fulgor debajo de la superfi cie de la belleza de ella, ese indicio de algo que él no alcanzaba a captar, una sugerencia de sarcasmo, un fugaz relámpago de insinceridad, un ex traño toque de arrogancia. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que si ella hubiera podido elegir otra cosa no se encontraría aquí. El sabía que Takenori Akagi era un hombre poderoso pero le resultaba difícil imaginar que fuera capaz de imponerse en esa forma a su única descendiente.

Haruko no pudo seguir soportándolo y se volvió rápidamente para hacerle frente.

-¿Entonces le resulta desagradable compartir su apellido? ¿Su respuesta es no?

¿Por qué, cielo santo, tenía ella que regatear con este rústico ca nalla?

Rukawa aspiró profundamente y con un extremado esfuerzo de voluntad respondió en tono despreocupado:

-Hay muchas cosas que considerar... ¿Haruko? -la miró interrogativamente, arqueó una ceja os cura y como ella asintió, continuó-: Mi nombre es todo lo que me queda y hay quienes se sentirían contentos de verlo deshonrado todavía más.

-Le prometo, Rukawa, que no tengo intención de deshonrarlo -se apresuró ella a replicar-: Lo tomaré prestado por un tiempo y cuando haya encontrado a aquel a quien pueda amar, todo terminará. Si usted accede, será sepultado con todo respeto en una tumba bien identificada en el cementerio de una iglesia. ¿Acaso aquellos que le preocupan podrán entonces recordar su vergüenza?

- ¿Y me promete alivio para mis últimos días, Haruko? -dijo él, como si no la hubiera escuchado-. Pero eso me quitará mi única diver sión... el desafío al señor Hicks.

Como si se sintiera muy perturbado, Rukawa empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la celda, en apariencia sumida profundamente en sus pensamientos. Se detuvo junto a la cama y nuevamente su mirada ad quirió una expresión inquisitiva.

-¿Puedo sentarme, Haruko? Perdóneme si no hay un asiento para usted. Si lo desea, puede sentarse aquí conmigo

-No, no, gracias -respondió ella rápidamente. Miró el sucio jer gón de paja Y no pudo contener un estremecimiento.

Rukawa se sentó en un ángulo de la cama, apoyó la espalda en la hú meda pared de piedra, levantó una rodilla y apoyó en ella su brazo y dejó caer blandamente la mano. Fijó la mirada en ella y Haruko se pre paró para el último acto. Tenía que hacerlo bien. Por lo menos, él no se había reído todavía de ella abiertamente.

-¿Cree que yo tomo esto a la ligera, Rukawa? Mi padre es un hombre de voluntad de hierro, y aunque lo han llamado muchas cosas, nun ca oí que nadie cuestionara su palabra. No tengo ninguna duda de que él hará como ha dicho y que me obligará a casarme con un hombre al que yo despreciaré.

Rukawa siguió contemplándola pero - ni una palabra salió de sus la bios. Le tocó a ella ponerse nerviosa y caminar de un lado a otro; y al hacerlo su causa resultó favorecida en grado considerable. Haruko Akagi movíase con -la gracia natural de alguien que lleva una vida activa y sin nada de la afectada gazmoñería tan a menudo exhibida en los salones y la corte por las beldades de la época. Había en su andar una seguridad que daba a sus movimientos una gracia fluida y desenvuelta. Rukawa admiró cada ángulo de ella y la mayor, parte de las palabras de Haruko se le escaparon, porque en su mente ya había fijado el precio y ahora sólo aguardaba el momento.

Haruko se detuvo, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia él. El vestido se entreabrió tentador y ella vio que los ojos de él iban hacia donde ella quería.

-Rukawa -dijo firmemente, y él levantó de mala gana los ojos hasta encontrar los de ella-. ¿Hay algo en mí que encuentre desagra dable?

-Nada, Haruko, amor mío. -Su voz sonó suavemente, pero con mucha claridad, en la celda-. Usted es hermosa más allá de mi imagina ción. Y he disfrutado tanto de este espectáculo que no desearía que ter minara. Pero, por favor, considere esto. Si su situación es realmente tan apremiante yo le prestaré mi apellido, pero el precio será elevado, Haruko. Y le pido que me diga sí o no antes de marcharse, porque yo no podría soportar este suspenso.

Haruko contuvo el aliento temerosa de lo que él iba a decir. -Mi precio es este. -Sus palabras resonaron en el cerebro de ella-. El casamiento será tan válido como un voto. Estoy condenado a la horca y quiero la oportunidad de dejar un heredero. El precio es que usted pase la noche conmigo y consume los votos matrimoniales tanto en hechos como en palabras.

- Ella soltó el aliento y sus, ojos se encendieron de cólera. Ahogó una exclamación de rabia ante esta afrenta. ¡Vaya atrevimiento el de este hombre! Haruko estuvo a punto de abofeteado pero la risa de él resonó en la celda y la ira de ella se apagó rápidamente.

Rukawa puso am bas piernas sobre la cama, enlazó las manos detrás de su cabeza y se relajó como si estuviera en una taberna bebiendo ale.

-Ah, sí -rió despectivamente-. Pensé que tenía que saber el ver dadero precio para salir de sus apuros. Usted busca mi apellido por un motivo apremiante, este apellido que es mi última y única posesión y que yo solo puedo darle. Cuando pido lo mismo de usted, un precio que usted sola puede pagar, entonces le parece demasiado. De modo que no acepta el precio, rechaza el pacto y terminará plegándose a la voluntad de su padre.

Rukawa tomó el frasco, lo levantó y brindó.

-Por su casamiento, Haruko, amor.

Bebió abundantemente y quedó mirándola con una vaga sonrisa, consciente de, que había perdido. Haruko le devolvió la mirada con poco calor en sus ojos.

¡Ese tonto sucio y maldito! ¿Creería que podría vencerla?

Se le acercó, meneando las caderas como una bailarina gitana, con el cabello suelto y los ojos llenos de un fuego verde. Había sen tido el aguijonazo de él y necesitaba hacérselo pagar. Se impuso la cólera donde el temor. La hubiera hecho temblar. Se detuvo frente a él, con los pies separados y los brazos en jarra, y lentamente estiró una mano y pasó un dedo por la línea recta de la nariz de él.

-Mire -dijo en tono despreciativo y burlón-. Me atrevo a tocarlo, sucio como está, puerco, aunque se burla de mi situación. Y si me acues to con usted ¿qué gano? ¿Salvarme de la voluntad de mi padre y soportar su contacto?

Rukawa echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió de la furia de ella.

-La voluntad de su padre, amor mío, parece una cosa tan segu ra como la muerte, a la cual no podrá escapar. ¿Y qué pasará cuando el marido dificultosamente encontrado despose a la viuda y compruebe que ella todavía es virgen? ¿Qué dirá? ¿Que ella mintió a su padre? Y en cuanto a mí, puede tomarme o no. Así lo quiere Dios. Si no acepta, usted no pierde nada y gana mucho. Si acepta, entonces será una viuda verdadera que ningún padre podrá negar. -Suspiró profundamente-. Pero no todo es tan malo, porque veo que usted no quiere correr ries gos. Usted quiere mi apellido y todos los beneficios mientras que yo nada tengo que ganar, por lo menos nada que pueda atesorar hasta mi aliento final, un recuerdo que aliviaría verdaderamente mis últimos momentos de vida. Pero vamos, ya basta de esto. Ciertamente, Haruko, usted es su mamente cautivante.

Apoyó una mano en el brazo de ella, en tierna caricia.

- ¿Sabe que usted es mía hasta que yo muera? Este es el precio que paga una mujer por buscar a un hombre y proponerle casamiento. Así lo dicen los que saben, ella debe pertenecerle hasta que él muera.

Haruko lo miró con incredulidad, consciente de la trampa que se cerraba lentamente sobre ella.

-Pero mi necesidad es grande -susurró ella y reconoció algo de verdad en lo que decía él. Ella no se sentiría libre hasta que él muriese-. He venido dispuesta a implorar. -Su voz sonó grave y ronca-. No he venido para rendirme pero me rendiré. Entonces, trato hecho.

La mandíbula de Rukawa cayó un brevísimo instante. El no espera ba esto. Súbitamente sintió se eufórico. Casi valdría la pena ser ahorca do. Se puso de pie frente a ella, aunque todavía no se atrevió a tocarla, de modo que apretó las manos contra sus muslos como para reprimir el impulso. Su voz sonó gentil, casi como un susurro.

-Un pacto. Sí, un pacto. Y que se sepa que el primero que se casa contigo, mi bella Haruko, compró ese derecho con el precio más elevado que se pueda imaginar.

Haruko miró a esos ojos tiernos y azules y no pudo encontrar una respuesta o palabras que pronunciar por el momento. Tomó su capa y aceptó aturdida la ayuda de él para ponérsela. Acomodó el velo y levantó el capuchón a fin de cubrir cuidadosamente su cabello.

Por fin, lista para marcharse, lo enfrentó pero casi retrocedió cuando él levantó una mano para tocarla. Se sorprendió cuando él se limitó a tomar entre sus dedos un rizo suelto y a cerrar lentamente el broche que aseguraba el capuchón.

Haruko lo miró a la cara. Los ojos de él eran suaves, hambrientos, y parecían tocarla en todo su cuerpo

-Debo hacer los arreglos necesarios -dijo ella firmemente, reu niendo coraje-. Después enviaré a Pitney por usted. No será más de un día o dos. Buenas noches. .

Con una compostura duramente controlada, Haruko se volvió y se marchó. En ese momento, Ruark hubiera podido gritar de alegría. Ni siquiera Hicks hubiese podido estropear su alegría cuando más tarde, una vez más en la oscuridad, Rukawa se tendió sobre la cama y se entregó a su pasatiempo recientemente adquirido: cazar pulgas.

**No lo he revisado pues voy con algo de prisa, siento si hay algun error con la adaptación o alguna falta de ortografía. Un beso a todos. (L)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS**

El día se arrastraba interminablemente, cosa acerca de lo cual Kaede Rukawa hubiese hecho algo de hallarse en circunstancias normales. Dentro de los confines de su estrecha celda nada podía hacer fuera de aguardar el final. Los restos de su comida de la mañana secábanse sobre una bandeja, pero él conocía una saciedad raramente experimentada detrás de las puertas de hierro de Newgate. Eso mismo ha bría aliviado la situación de cualquier pobre infeliz que hubiese tenido la mala fortuna de ser encerrado en la prisión, ya fuera que estuviera con denado por una deuda impaga o un delito peor que lo llevaría finalmen te al nudo corredizo de un verdugo en Tyburn. Era un melancólico viaje de tres horas desde Newgate hasta el cadalso de Tyburn, y en ese tiempo se podía pensar en toda una vida, aunque habitualmente el camino estaba flanqueado por curiosos y burlones sedientos de muerte.

A Rukawa no le habían permitido tener una navaja; por eso una bar ba espesa le cubría la mayor parte de la cara, pero con las ropas limpias que le había traído Hicks tenía una apariencia más prolija. Una camisa de lino, calzones, medias y un par de zapatos de cuero resultaban recon fortantes después de tres meses miserables con los mismos andrajos su cios. En ese tiempo su cubo de agua, con el agregado de un poco de ron para impedir que se descompusiera, había sido usado tanto para calmar su sed como para asearse lo mejor posible. Pero desde la visita de Haruko, le proporcionaban abundante agua fresca y una botella de vino acom pañaba a las viandas de la tarde. Era imposible imaginar nada que fuera capaz de mejorar el carácter de Hicks o de hacer que se moviera su grotesca mole con la excep ción de la promesa de dinero, poco o mucho. La llegada de ropas y co mida y los buenos modales del carcelero eran una clara indicación de que no todo se había perdido.

Empero, en la celda oscura y solitaria, Rukawa caminaba inquieto de un lado a otro. La sombra del lazo corredizo oscurecía los días que pasaban y la duda y el temor atormentaban su mente. No tenía forma de saber si Haruko Akagi cumpliría su palabra y enviaría por él. El solo ver nuevamente el mundo exterior sería un trago fuerte, pero sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por una visión de esa hermosa mucha cha en sus brazos. Quizá ella cambiara de idea y decidiera ceder a la voluntad de su padre antes que pasar una noche con él. ¿O él lo ha bría imaginado todo? ¿Era un sueño que él había conjurado de las profundidades de la desesperación? ¿Haruko Akagi, una deliciosa figu ra de mujer y la etérea meta de todos los mozos solteros de aquí y de afuera, había entrado realmente en su celda y concertado semejante pac to con él? La única visión que lo eludía totalmente era la de esta orgullo sa mujer entregándose a un hombre tildado de asesino.

Rukawa se detuvo ante la puerta de su celda y apoyó la frente en el hierro frío. La imagen atormentadora de esas facciones suaves, perfectas, bucles de color chocolate y oro cayendo sobre hermosos hombros, y pechos maduros y llenos que casi asomaban completamente fuera de un vestido de terciopelo rojo estaba grabada en su memoria con todos los detalles y le producía una impaciencia torturante que sólo podría ser aliviada cuando ella fuera realmente suya... si es que ese momento llegaba alguna vez. El comprendía que donde la brutalidad de Hicks había fracasado, la ilusión de Haruko estaba cerca de triunfar y quebrantarlo. No obstante, él atesoraba esa visión y se solazaba con ella, porque cuando desaparecía era reemplazada por la macabra imagen del árbol de una horca y su fruto.

El caminaba. Se sentaba. Se lavaba. Esperaba.

Finalmente, lleno de frustración, se tendió sobre su jergón, can sado de la agonía de la incertidumbre. Se pasó la mano por la barba y se sobresaltó al pensar en su miserable aspecto. Lo mejor que Haruko pudo pensar de él es que era un bárbaro.

Se puso un brazo sobre los ojos como si quisiera impedir que lo acosaran esas ilusiones torturantes y dormitó agitadamente. Aun así no tuvo paz y despertó empapado en sudor frío y con un dolor en la boca del estómago.

Todavía estaba luchando por contener sus emociones cuando resonaron pisadas en medio del pesado silencio. Rukawa despertó com pletamente cuando el sonido se detuvo, frente a la puerta de su celda. Una llave giró en la cerradura y Rukawa pasó sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente. Dos corpulentos guardias, con pistolas en las manos, entraron y le hicieron señas de que saliera. Contento por la interrupción a su aburrimiento, Rukawa se apresuró a obedecer.

Salió de su celda y se encontró cara a cara con el señor Pitney.

-El ha venido por ti, bribón -dijo Hicks y clavó entre las costi llas de Rukawa su largo bastón-. No me gusta que tipos como tú se mez clen con la gente decente, pero la dama está decidida a casarse. Irás con el hombre y con mis propios muchachos que aquí ves, John Craddoc y el señor Hadley. -Se rió burlonamente cuando Rukawa levantó las cejas desconcertado-. Sólo para cuidar, por supuesto, que no se te ocurran algunas fantasías y se te dé por retozar.

El corpulento carcelero rió mientras aseguraban gruesos hierros a las muñecas de Rukawa. Los extremos de las cadenas fueron entregados al señor Pitney, quien los aferró con su puño grande como un jamón. Con un gesto para que lo siguieran, Hicks condujo a la procesión a través de la cárcel y sólo se detuvo cuando llegaron a un carro que esperaba y que fue acercado a la puerta exterior. El vehículo se, parecía mucho aún gran cajón de madera de roble can refuerzos de hierro y tenía una sola ventanita en la puerta lateral. Un tercer guardia estaba ya en el asiento del cochero con, las riendas entre sus gruesos dedos. Se había envuelto apretadamente en su capa a fin de protegerse de la helada llo vizna que caía en esos momentos y saludó a los otros nada más que ba jando su tricornio sobre los ojos.

-Ahora hagan lo que diga el señor Pitney -dijo Hicks a sus hom bres-. Y tráiganme de vuelta a este bribón vivo o muerto. -Sus ojillos negros se clavaron en el prisionero-. Si éste hace un solo movimiento para escapar, vuélenle la cabeza.

-Su, amabilidad es superada solamente por su gracia, señor car celero -le dijo Rukawa en tono de chanza. En seguida se irguió-. ¿Po demos atender nuestros asuntos o hay algo más que usted desee discu tir con estos caballeros? Hicks lo empujó hacia el carro.

-Sube, maldito bribón. Espero que el buen señor Pitney impida que hagas a la dama lo que le hiciste a esa muchacha en la posada y a la criatura que llevaba en su vientre. Los ojos de Rukawa se endurecieron cuando el carcelero sonrió burlonamente, pero el joven permaneció mudo aun bajo la mirada ceñuda e inquisitiva de Pitney. Sin ofrecer ninguna explicación, Rukawa pasó a su lado y subió con sus cadenas al carro. En el interior oscuro y desnudo de la caja prisión se tendió en un rincón, tratando de acomodarse lo mejor posible. Cerraron y aseguraron la puerta e Hicks golpeó con su bastón los costados de la caja.

-Tengan mucho cuidado con este pájaro -advirtió dirigiéndose a todos-. Y no me importará si lo traen herido o moribundo con tal de que no lo dejen escapar.

Con una violenta sacudida, el pesado carro se puso en marcha. Era casi mediodía. Rukawa no podía saber cuánto duraría el viaje o ha cia dónde se dirigían. Trozos de cielo plomizo y de tejados mojados por la fría llovizna pasaban fugazmente por la estrecha abertura del venta nuco. Atravesaron las afueras de Londres y los caballos fueron azuza dos para que aceleraran el paso. A través de los barrotes de hierro, Rukawa alcanzó a ver en la distancia casas de granja con techos de paja y campos con los restos de las cosechas de otoño, separados por bajos cercos de piedra. El serpenteante camino de lodo pasaba frente. A chozas y a man siones campestres pero apenas se veía a persona alguna porque la lluvia impedía que la gente trabajase en los campos y no los alentaba a que salieran a la calle: El carro seguía avanzando sin que nadie presenciara su paso, salvo algún cerdo que escapaba corriendo y chillando del ca mino y caballos que se alimentaban tranquilos de la hierba mojada.

Cierto tiempo más tarde el carro salió súbitamente del camino. Y entró en un pequeño claro después de pasar dificultosamente entre los árboles que Crecían muy juntos a los costados. El brusco giro casi arrojó a Rukawa de su rincón pero él consiguió afirmarse contra los sacu dones. Su cuerpo tenso se relajó sólo cuando el carro se detuvo junto a un verde charco de agua estancada.

- Ahora estamos bien escondidos, compañeros -dijo la voz reso nante del cochero-. Saquen al hombre.

Pitney se apeó por el otro lado mientras los dos corpulentos guardias saltaban al suelo y sacaban a Rukawa tirando de sus cadenas, sin darle oportunidad de oponerse o resistirse. Durante un fugaz momen to, Rukawa fue aplastado entre ellos y gruñó de dolor cuando los codos de los dos hombres se clavaron en sus costillas. Después, con un brusco em pujón lo hicieron resbalar y caer en el lodo pegajoso que rodeaba al es tanque. Riendo a carcajadas, llenos de perverso regocijo, se palmearon uno a otro en la espalda. .

- Levántese, su señoría -gritó el más grande y le dio un punta pié-. Su dama lo está aguardando.

Con los ojos color azul intenso lleno de furia en su cara embarrada, Rukawa se puso de pie, tomó sus cadenas y las hizo girar como un lazo, en abierta amenaza. El guardia más pequeño, John Craddock, retrocedió sorprendido y llevó la mano a la pistola que tenía en el cinturón.

-Vean, compañeros -rugió Rukawa en tono de decidida adverten cia- yo ya tengo una cuerda alrededor de mi cuello y no me ahorcarán dos veces si me llevo conmigo a unos cuantos de ustedes. Puede usar esa pistola, pero yo no tendré que explicar al señor Hicks por qué no ha cobrado su recompensa. Pueden divertirse con cualquier otro, porque si vuelven a ponerme una mano encima les romperé las cabezas con estos eslabones y que el diablo me lleve después.

Ellos eran hombres simples y miraron a su prisionero con un nue vo respeto. Eltenía una forma desagradable de estropearles la diver sión. Empero, Craddock siguió con la pistola preparada mientras Rukawa pisaba terreno sólido y una vez más asumía el papel de cautivo. El señor Pitney, apoyado contra la parte trasera del carro, había presenciado todo el episodio. Rió para sí cuando reconoció que aquí había un hombre que podía estar a la altura de Haruko Akagi en cuan to a su carácter. Podría resultar muy interesante ver a su ama frente a frente con este individuo. Por lo menos, más interesante que lo que acababa de presenciar. A él lo enfurecía ver castigar a un hombre enca denado.

Pitney empezó a buscar la llave en el bolsillo de su chaleco y fue hacia Rukawa, pero al pasar detrás de Craddock pareció tropezar. Cuando un sólido hombro lo golpeó en medio de la espalda, Craddoc soltó una exclamación y cayó hacia adelante, tratando de conservar el equilibrio mientras sus pies resbalaban en el lodo. Gruñendo, cayó contra su compañero, Hadley, y ambos terminaron zambul1éndose de cabeza en el estanque. Escupiendo y tosiendo, salieron del agua mientras Pitney los contemplaba calmosamente.

- ¡Demonios! Los tres se ven iguales. Ahora cuál es el de... Uhmmmmm, supongo que el que tiene cadenas es mi hombre. -Su regocijo provocó miradas furibundas de los dos guardias. Señaló hacia el agua:-. Vaya, compañero, ha dejado caer la pistola del señor Hicks.

Cuando John Craddock cayó de rodillas y empezó a buscar a tien tas en el lodo, Pitney se acercó a Rukawa. Hadley empezó a caminar hacia la orilla hasta que su compañero lo tomó de las piernas.

- ¡Mira dónde caminas! -gritó John Craddock-. ¡Esa cosa estaba cargada y amartillada y si se dispara podría volarte un pie!

Pitney sonrió y cuando Rukawa lo miró, hizo señas con el pulgar por encima de su hombro.

-Allí, en el camino, hay una posada dónde podrá lavarse y vestir se para la boda. Estos muchachos demorarán un tiempo en secarse. -Su voz se volvió más áspera y advirtió.' severamente-: No diga nada acerca de por qué está aquí y de dónde ha venido. Y no diga nada acerca de mi ama a nadie que no sea yo. ¿Ha entendido?

Rukawa se quitó un poco de lodo de su mentón cubierto por la barba y miró al hombre con ojos entrecerrados.

-Ajá -dijo.

-Después le quitaré esos hierros y nos pondremos en camino; Se hace tarde y mi señora está esperando.

Entraron a la posada por una escalera trasera y nadie supo de su llegada. Se dirigieron a una pequeña habitación que estaba inmediata mente debajo de las vigas del tejado. Después de tender sus ropas frente al fuego para que se secaran, los dos guardias se apostaron de mala gana junto a la puerta, del lado de afuera, y dejaron a Rukawa al cuidado de Pitney. Pitney señaló una tina de madera en un ángulo de la habi tación.

-La criada traerá agua para un baño. Hay un espejo para que us ted pueda mirarse. -Abrió un pequeño -cofre de cuero y exhibió el con tenido ante Rukawa-. La señora envía ropas adecuadas para la ocasión. Le ruega que se vista y arregle con cuidado a fin de no aver gonzarla.

Rukawa miró de soslayo al musculoso individuo y rió sin humor. -Su señora espera mucho de alguien que ha sido mendigo -dijo.

Pitney no dio muestras de haber oído. Sacó su reloj del bolsillo de su chaleco. -Tenemos no más de dos horas para demoramos aquí -dijo.

Guardó el reloj, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y miró a Rukawa con una extraña sonrisa.

-En caso de que esté pensándolo, hay dos caminos para salir -de aquí. Por esa puerta, donde esos dos buenos hombres están esperando la oportunidad de echársele encima, y esta ventana. -Llamó a Rukawa con un ademán y abrió los postigos.

Era una caída directa desde tres pisos hasta una pila de piedras de bordes filosos-. Sólo tengo que dis parar mi pistola y el otro guardia traerá el carro a toda velocidad.

Rukawa se alzó de hombros y el hombre cerró la ventana para no dejar entrar la helada llovizna y se acercó al hogar encendido.

-Pero cualquiera que sea el camino que elija, primero tendrá que pasar sobre mí. -Pitney abrió su pesado abrigo y su chaqueta para mos trar un par de enormes pistolas metidas en su cinturón.

Después de una breve -reflexión, y con completa sinceridad, Rukawa le aseguró que esas ideas estaban muy lejos de su mente. La criada era una muchacha pequeña pero regordeta, no del todo fea, no del todo bonita. Si hubiera dicho cuántos años tenía habría men tido en cuatro, y su poca edad se revelaba en su obvia renuencia a acer carse al sucio cliente. Pero habiendo completado todos los preparativos, sólo pudo demorar un minuto más.

-Lo afeitaré en un minuto, señor. Pero mi navaja está un poco em botada buscaré un asentador.

Sus ojos claros vacilaron sobre las ropas sucias y desgarradas de Rukawa y subieron hasta su barba sucia de lodo. En su cara se hizo dema siado evidente una expresión de disgusto y su nariz pecosa se arrugó cuando sintió el olor a suciedad que salía de él. Rápidamente se marchó en busca del asentador de navajas.

-Puede ser que la moza dude de que soy humano -comentó Rukawa secamente. .

Pitney soltó un gruñido, se tendió en la cama, apoyó la espalda en la tabla de la cabecera y bebió de un jarro de ale.

-No tiene por qué, preocuparse -dijo-. No tendrá tiempo para ponerla a prueba.

Rukawa lo miró fijamente.

-Esa no fue mi intención -dijo. Observó al servidor un momento y añadió-: Es el día de mí boda ¿lo ha olvidado?

Pitney arrugó el entrecejo, se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana, desde donde podía mirar el cielo gris.

-Yo tampoco me inquietaría mucho por eso -rugió por encima del hombro. Estiró sus largos brazos, flexionó los dedos en un lento movimiento de pinzas, se volvió y sonrió a Rukawa-. Estoy aquí por orden de mi señora, me guste o no. Mi primera tarea es, siempre, cuidar de su bienestar, pero eso lo juzgo yo mismo. Yo no lo tomaría a bien si usted me diera motivos para dudar de que la causa de ella esté bien servida. Rukawa midió cuidadosamente su respuesta.

-Yo sé muy poco de la fechoría de que me acusan. En realidad, no recuerdo más que haber acompañado a la moza hasta su habitación en la posada. Puedo decir con seguridad que la criatura que llevaba en su vientre no era mía. Yo no había estado, ni quince días en el país y la ma yor parte de ese tiempo lo había pasado en Escocia. En realidad, era mí primer día en Londres. Por lo tanto, si me acosté con ella fue en la misma noche de su muerte. Pero ni siquiera tengo recuerdos de eso. A la maña na siguiente, cuando el posadero vino a despertar a la criada para que se pusiera a trabajar, me encontró dormido en su habitación. De modo que usted ve, amigo, que yo no puedo negar que me acosté con ella y que la asesiné, porque ella estaba muerta, golpeada y ensangrentada, y allí me encontraba yo, durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama de ella. Sin embargo, puedo negar, y niego, que la criatura era mía.

Bajo la atenta vigilancia de Pitney, Rukawa se quitó sus inútiles chaleco y camisa y se puso una toalla sobre los hombros. Se sentó en una silla para esperar el regreso de la criada y pensar en las palabras de su si lencioso compañero. Era muy posible que la dama, Haruko, no hubiera contado al hombre nada de su acuerdo. Si ella pensaba traicionado o si ello se debía a simple precaución, Rukawa no podía adivinado. Pero Cual quiera de las dos cosas, como Pitney lo había expresado con claridad, presagiaba mal.

La criada regresó y Rukawa se sometió a sus torpes manos mientras ella le cubría la barba con toallas calientes para quitar el barro seco. Si esta pobre muchacha lo encontraba tan repulsivo, pensó él, entonces la elegante dama, Haruko, debía considerado una bestia. Ella debía de estar en una situación sumamente apremiante, por cierto, para haberse sometido a este pacto.

- Sin embargo, fue para Rukawa un placentero interludio que había disfrutado muy raramente en los últimos meses, aunque la muchacha no se mostró nada gentil en su prisa por terminar con él. Empero, su única herida fue un pequeño corte hecho con la última pasada de la na vaja cuando la muchacha, al contemplar su obra, vio por fin la cara sobre la que había trabajado.

- ¡Vaya, señor! -exclamó ella y sonrió, mientras presionaba la toalla mojada sobre el pequeño corte.

La criada enrojeció ante la mirada divertida de él y se puso bas tante agitada. Pitney se volvió cuando ella volcó el recipiente del agua y derramó gran parte de su contenido sobre el regazo de Rukawa.

Ignorando la incomodidad del hombre, Pitney comentó despreocu padamente:

-Usted parece trastornar a la muchacha. Se ha puesto tan nerviosa como un gorrión asustado. La criada se volvió rápidamente hacia Pitney.

-Disculpe, señor, pero no fue culpa de él. Fue culpa mía. La joven tomó la toalla de los hombros de Rukawa y empezó a secarle el regazo hasta que él la tomó de las muñecas y la apartó con firmeza.

-No tiene importancia:-dijo él secamente-. Yo haré eso.- La muchacha apenas podía apartar los ojos de ese pecho desnudo, ancho y musculoso, mientras recogía la navaja y la correa de asentar

-Córtale el cabello con esas tijeras, muchacha -ordenó Pitney y se alzó de hombros ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Rukawa.

La joven sonrió complacida y balbuceó otra cortesía.

-En seguida, señor, lo haré con gusto, señor. Por su extraña conducta, Pitney dirigió a la muchacha una mirada divertida. Agitó la cabeza, murmuró algo para sí mismo y se puso de es paldas al fuego mientras bebía lentamente su ale. La criada se dedicó al cabello de Rukawa con renovado celo, como si quisiera cortar cada hebra del mismo largo, y de ningún modo era una melena rala. De tanto en tanto se detenía para que él pudiera mirarse en un espejo que ella sostenía entre sus pechos, sin tocarlo con las manos, con sorprendente resultado.

La muchacha se puso petulante ante la falta de interés de él y aceptó con evidente mala gana las seguridades de él de que no necesita ba que lo ayudaran a bañarse. Finalmente recogió sus tijeras y demás instrumentos en su delantal y se retiró.

Rukawa no perdió tiempo, se quitó sus malolientes calzones y se metió en la tina con un largo suspiro de deleite. Se frotó concienzuda mente y varias veces con un fuerte jabón para quitarse la suciedad y los parásitos de la prisión y también se enjabonó la cabellera. Estaba ansioso por ponerse en camino y se secó rápidamente con la toalla antes de ponerse las medias y los calzones oscuros. Pero se detuvo lo suficiente para notar que los últimos le ceñían apretadamente los muslos. Quizá Haruko Akagi lo había observado más de lo que él creía, murmuró con una melancólica sonrisa. El, ciertamente, la había observado muy bien. .

Rechazó los polvos perfumados que habían dejado a su disposición y peinó sus cabellos negros en una coleta en la nuca y los cepilló frente al espejo. De pie delante de su imagen, se puso la camisa color crema con volantes de encaje en los puños, aseguró la chorrera de encaje y se puso el chaleco de seda que armonizaba con sus ceñidos calzones. Se puso después la chaqueta de terciopelo lujosamente ornamentada con hebras de oro que dibujaban elaborados adornos en los anchos puños y en la parte delantera. El cuero de los zapatos castaños estaba suavemente pulido y adornado con hebillas de filigrana de oro. Un tricornio de terciopelo bordado en, oro completaba el atuendo.

Rukawa pensó, mientras se miraba con ojo crítico al espejo, que Haruko no había mirado en gastos para hacer que él vistiera como un hombre con título de nobleza. Por encima del hombro de su imagen reflejada, Rukawa vio que Pitney lo observaba atentamente. Pitney apreció el cambiado aspecto de su prisionero y logró sonreír débilmente.

-Creo que mi señora se sentirá agradablemente sorprendida. - Terminó su ale de un solo trago y miró su reloj-. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Era una pequeña iglesia rural cubierta de hiedra, pero con los fríos del inminente invierno las hojas estaban oscuras y quebradizas contra las grises paredes de piedra. La llovizna había cesado y brillantes rayos de sol atravesaban las nubes y encendían con mil colores los cristales de las ventanas de la rectoría.

Haruko estaba bañada en la luz que entraba por un camón. Su rostro, cuando ella miraba hacia los campos ondulados, tenía la sonrisa de alguien que está seguro de las metas que se ha fijado en la vida. Había llegado temprano a la iglesia, en un coche alquilado, porque su carruaje tenía que llevar, a Pitney a la posada que quedaba a más de una hora de viaje y esperar allí mientras él viajaba a Londres en otro coche, alquilado y regresaba con Kaede Rukawa. Pero el reverendo y la señora Jacobs se mostraban amables y hospitalarios y Haruko se las arreglaba para soportar la espera.

La rolliza esposa del buen clérigo estaba sentada junto a ella, sorbiendo su té sin dejar de observar a Haruko. No era frecuente que personas de fortuna se detuvieran en su pequeña y tranquila aldea y mucho menos que entraran en la humilde rectoría, y con atuendos tan lujosos como la señora Jacobs no había visto en toda su vida. Una capa de muaré de seda color malva, forrada lujosamente con suaves pieles de zorro gris, estaba sobre el brazo de un sillón, olvidada como si la hubieran descartado. La mujer ni siquiera podía imaginar el precio del vestido de seda del mismo color con sus volantes de encaje rosa grisáceo que caían en cascada por la parte delantera de la falda entre fruncidos volantes paralelos de seda. Vueltas de encaje adornaban las mangas donde terminaban, a mitad del brazo. Encaje plegado se abría como un abanico desde un punto en la cintura muy ceñida y hacia arriba, hasta donde quedaba expuesta la piel tersa y alabastrina. Una fina cinta de color malva estaba atada alrededor de la esbelta columna del cuello de la joven, y el intrincado peinado, sin empolvar, se veía glorioso con el magnífico color natural del cabello. El efecto de hebras doradas entre el tono aleonado hubiera desafiado los mejores esfuerzos del más artista de los peinadores.

La señora Jacobs admiraba reverentemente esta belleza porque la envidia no tenía cabida en su alma. En lo hondo de su corazón era una romántica y obtenía gran placer en lo que para ella era el serio arte de concertar casamientos. El novio, como ella lo veía con los ojos de la mente, tendría que ser guapo y encantador, porque nadie que no lo fuera hubiera podido tener una novia como ésta.

Haruko se inclinó para mirar por la ventana y su movimiento hizo que la señora Jacobs se le acercara.

- ¿Qué sucede, querida? -preguntó la amable mujer con mucho interés-. ¿Ya vienen?

Los ojos azules de la señora Jacobs miraron hacia el camino distante y, como ella había adivinado, un carruaje estaba subiendo la colina y pronto llegaría a la iglesia.

Haruko, con una multitud de explicaciones en la punta de la lengua, lo pensó mejor y no habló. Si daba excusas por su futuro esposo los defectos de él serían más evidentes. Era mejor dejar que la mujer creyera que, el amor la había cegado.

Haruko se alisó el cabello y se preparó mentalmente para encontrarse con el miserable novio.

-Está usted radiante, querida.-La señora Jacobs pronunció la, "r" arrastrándola, con un fuerte acento escocés. No se preocupe por su aspecto. Vaya a recibir a su prometido. Yo le traeré su capa.

Haruko obedeció graciosamente, agradecida de poder encontrarse con Rukawa antes de que lo vieran el clérigo y su esposa, con la esperanza de poder mejorar la apariencia de él a último momento. Cuando corrió por el sendero cubierto que iba de la rectoría a la iglesia, un millar de razones para preocuparse se agolparon en su mente y ella se insultó a sí misma, usando varios de los juramentos favoritos de su padre, y enseguida rechinó los dientes al pensar en el cuidado que debía poner un caballero para vestirse.

-Ese rústico colonial -dijo entre dientes-. ¡Por lo menos veré que no se haya puesto los calzones al revés!

Los caballos rucios levantaron sus finas y nobles cabezas y se detuvieron nerviosos frente a la iglesia. Pitney metió cuidadosamente su pistola debajo de su chaqueta mientras el señor Craddock saltaba a tierra y, como cualquier buen cochero, abría la portezuela para que ellos bajaran. Aceptando el gesto de advertencia de Pitney, Rukawa se apeó del carruaje y miró pensativamente hacia los páramos.

Sintió un gran deseo de echar a correr por los campos sólo para tener la sensación de libertad que ello hubiera podido producirle, pero sabía que no llegaría más allá de ese bajo muro de piedra. Pitney era fuerte pero su tamaño le restaba velocidad, y el señor Craddock y Hadley no parecían muy rápidos ni de piernas ni de mente. Rukawa estaba convencido de que ellos no hubieran podido alcanzarlo, pero la pistola de Pitney y sus balas de plomo eran muy capaces de detenerlo. Estaba, además, la cuestión de un pacto que él se sentía ansioso por ver cumplido. Esto lo contuvo más efectivamente que la amenaza de muerte. Últimamente, esa sombría señora había sido muy a menudo su compañera.

Caminó lentamente hacia la escalinata de la iglesia pero se encontró en el centro de un grupo cerrado. En el primer escalón, Rukawa se detuvo y miró a los tres hombres, todos los cuales se mantenían muy cerca de él.

-Caballeros. -Una débil sonrisa jugó en un ángulo de su boca-. Si yo intentara escapar ustedes, sin duda, usarían las armas que ocultan tan ostentosamente. No les pido que sean remisos en sus obligaciones sino que se queden un poco más atrás, como si fueran realmente sirvientes contratados.

Ante una señal de Pitney, los dos hombres regresaron al carruaje y se apoyaron en él, aunque siguieron con la atención puesta en Rukawa porque habían comprendido muy bien el hecho de que sólo obtendrían su recompensa si hacían bien su trabajo.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Pitney? -preguntó Rukawa-. ¿Entramos o aguar damos aquí a mi lady?

El sirviente frunció los labios, pensó en la pregunta y se sentó en un escalón, Con su voz áspera, dijo rotundamente:

-Ella ha oído al carruaje. Saldrá cuando esté dispuesta.

Rukawa subió varios escalones hasta el portal cubierto y allí se dispuso a aguardar. Estaba pensando seriamente en iniciar una conversación con su estoico escolta cuando la pesada puerta de madera se abrió y salió su presunta novia. Rukawa ahogó una exclamación, porque a plena luz del día Haruko Akagi era la beldad más extraordinaria que él había visto jamás. Parecía casi frágil en el fino vestido color malva. No había señales de la muchacha audaz que había visitado la cárcel para buscar un marido.

Haruko pasó junto a él casi sin mirarlo y ni siquiera por cortesía se detuvo cuando el hombre se quitó el sombrero y descubrió su oscura cabellera. En cambio, levantó sus amplias faldas para bajar corriendo los escalones.

Rukawa se apoyó en el muro de piedra y sonrió admirado mientras sus ojos acariciaban la bien formada espalda de ella. Súbitamente, Haruko se detuvo y casi tropezó con los escalones. Pitney se volvió y la miró fijamente. Entonces, sorprendida, giró para mirar a Rukawa con sus ojos color azul dilatados por la incredulidad. El tenía su gruesa capa echada sobre los hombros, y al ver las ropas que había comprado ella comprendió la verdad. Un color oscuro, pardo. Lo había elegido cuidadosamente. Ese color podría cubrir una cantidad de defectos y quizá diera al colonial cierta dignidad, había pensado ella; pero ahora resultaba maravillosamente apropiado y mucho más agradable de lo que se había atrevido a esperar.

Él era muy guapo, indudablemente, con magníficas cejas oscuras que se curvaban nítidamente dibujadas; una nariz fina y recta; una boca firme pero casi sensual. La línea de su mandíbula indicaba fuerza y se flexionaba con los movimientos de los músculos. Entonces los ojos de Haruko encontraron los de él, y si quedaba alguna duda, inmediatamente desapareció cuando miró esos profundos ojos azules enmarcados por pestañas espesas y oscuras.

- ¿Rukawa? -preguntó.

-El mismo, amor mío. -Ahora, con toda la atención de ella, él se llevó nuevamente el tricornio al pecho y se inclinó con exagerada cortesía-. Kaede Rukawa a sus órdenes.

-Oh, entregue esa cosa a Pitney -estalló ella al percibir el tono burlón de él.

-Como tú lo desees, amor mío- dijo él, rió con ligereza y arrojó el sombrero a Pitney quien casi lo aplasto al apretarlo contra su pecho. Entregó el sombrero al señor Craddock con tanta firmeza que el guardia ahogó un quejido.

-Llévelo al carruaje -ordenó Pitney secamente-. Y manténgase a una distancia respetuosa.

Haruko puso los brazos en jarra y golpeó irritada el suelo con el pie. No hubiera podido explicar los motivos de su irritación, pero Kaede Rukawa era mucho más de lo que ella había esperado. Había, algo insufrible en un hombre condenado que se mostraba tan completa mente seguro de sí mismo. Probablemente era del tipo que iría al cadalso comoun héroe jactancioso, pensó torvamente.

-Bueno, puesto que está aquí no veo motivos para demorarnos más -dijo en tono cortante, y calculó mentalmente la edad que tendría él. No más de diez años mayor que ella, como máximo, aunque en su primer encuentro ella había pensado que él le llevaba por lo menos veinte-. Empecemos de una buena vez.

-Soy su servidor más obediente. -Rukawa sonrió y después rió cuando ella lo fulminó con una mirada. Se llevó ansiosamente una mano a su chorrera de encajes y se inclinó ligeramente-. Señora mía, estoy tan ansioso como usted porque nos casemos.

Claro que lo está, pensó ella en silencio. Sin duda, mañana se jactaría de la mujer que se había acostado con él. ¡El canalla desvergonzado!

Antes de que pudiera desechar sus pensamientos se abrió nueva mente la puerta y la señora Jacobs apareció con su alto y flaco marido. Los ojos azules de la mujer se posaron tiernamente en Rukawa y parpadearon con evidente complacencia.

-Oh, querida, trae a tu joven frente al fuego -le dijo ansiosamente a Haruko -. Realizaremos la ceremonia cuando él se haya calentado y beberemos un poco de jerez para combatir el frío.

Haruko musitó que ella ya se había calentado lo suficiente. Pero por atención a la anciana pareja se acercó a Rukawa, le apoyó una mano en el pecho y sonrió dulcemente a ese rostro entre divertido y burlón. Le hubiera gustado muchísimo borrar esa sonrisa de una bofetada en ese rostro hermoso.

-Rukawa amado mío, estos son el reverendo y la señora Jacobs. Ya los había mencionado ¿verdad? Han sido muy amables.

La charla insustancial sonó extraña en sus propios labios. Haruko sentía en sus dedos el lento palpitar del corazón de Rukawa, mientras que su propio pulso, por una extraña razón, se aceleraba.

Rukawa, hombre de aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se le presentaban, deslizó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella, la estrechó suavemente y sonrió a esos ojos profundos que lo miraban sin calidez. En los de él había un fuego que la tocó como un hierro al rojo.

-Espero que el buen Pitney no se haya olvidado de publicar las amonestaciones -dijo él-. Me temo que moriría si no nos casamos inmediatamente.

Si Rukawa creyó que había obtenido una victoria sobre Haruko cuando ella pareció derretirse y apoyó sus pechos contra él, fue rudamente traído a la realidad. Haruko no rechazaba ningún desafío y como una gata arrinconada se puso a la altura de éste. Debajo de los amplios pliegues de su falda, apoyó su pie sobre el empeine de él.

-Cesa de preocuparte, querido mío -dijo, y apoyó en su pie todo el peso de su cuerpo-:-. Las amonestaciones han sido publicadas. –Fingió una expresión de aflicción-. Pero pareces algo dolorido. ¿No te sientes bien? ¿O es esa vieja herida que nuevamente te está atormentando?

Haruko retrocedió un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que él sintiera alivio, y sus finos dedos empezaron a desprender los botones del chaleco de Rukawa.

-Cuánto te he rogado, Rukawa, que te cuides más. Siempre eres tan descuidado.

En otras circunstancias, Pitney le hubiese advertido al colonial que ésta no era la clase de mujer con la que convenía entrometerse demasiado. Desde el escalón inferior, cuando la falda de ella subió levemente, él alcanzó a ver el pequeño pie apoyado descuidadamente sobre el otro más grande. Su risa resonó suavemente dentro de su pecho y él cruzó sus macizos brazos y aguardó.

Los ojos del reverendo Jacobs se habían dilatado detrás de sus espejuelos al ver que la dama parecía a punto de desvestir a su prometido, y él sólo pudo suponer que no sería la primera vez que lo hacía. La señora Jacobs, con las mejillas regordetas de color escarlata, súbitamente se puso muy inquieta y no supo qué hacer con las manos, fuera de retorcérsela nerviosamente.

Rukawa paró el ataque a su modo, dobló la rodilla y al mismo tiempo levantó el dedo gordo del pie sobre el que ella estaba apoyada. Con la mayor parte de su peso apoyado en ese pie, Haruko se tambaleó precariamente y súbitamente perdió el equilibrio.

Con una exclamación ahogada cayó contra él y uno de sus brazos lo rodeó por el cuello para evitar caer al suelo mientras que con la otra mano la aferraba de una manga. Oyó que él reía por lo bajo junto a su oído mientras la ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio.

- Haruko, amor mío, contrólate. Pronto estaremos en casa – la provocó Rukawa.

La expresión divertida de él la enfureció y hubiera querido arañarle la cara pero se contuvo. Sintió la fuerte tos de Pitney; como si estuviera ahogándose, Y su rabia aumentó aún más.

-Será mejor que celebremos este matrimonio-sugirió el clérigo con convicción y los miró con desaprobación por encima del borde de sus espejuelos.

Rukawa miró a la hermosa Haruko, quien le devolvió una mirada incendiaria. Ella podía ser la cosa más bella que él había visto jamás, pero también había en ella algo de bruja.

-Ajá -dijo Rukawa-. Sería conveniente hacerlo, antes de que la criatura sea bautizada.

Haruko dejó caer la mandíbula y sintió fuertes deseos de matarlo. En otro momento le hubiera- dado al atrevido una fuerte bofetada pero ahora sentía que no tenía más remedio que soportar sus bufonadas. Se volvió furiosa cuando oyó la risa baja de Pitney que quebró el pesado silencio Y dirigió a su servidor una mirada que hubiera podido congelar la sangre en las venas. Pero el hombre soportó la mirada con dignidad y luchó por controlar su hilaridad.

La ceremonia fue rápida y sin pretensiones. Era evidente que el reverendo Jacobs quería enderezar cualquier trasgresión que pudiera haber cometido esta joven pareja antes de la unión. Fueron hechas, y respondidas, las preguntas de rigor. La voz profunda y rica de Rukawa sonó firme, sin vacilaciones, cuando prometió amar, honrar y cuidar hasta la muerte a su esposa. Mientras repetía sus propios votos, Haruko tuvo una sensación de condenación casi paralizante. Fue como un aviso, una premonición de que su estratagema fracasaría. Con renuencia, sus ojos cayeron en la delgada sortija de oro sobre la página abierta de la Biblia y ella sólo pudo pensar, mientras el ministro pronunciaba las palabras que los convertían en marido y mujer, en los años de devoción que su madre había dedicado a su padre. En contraste, este casamiento era una farsa y era un sacrilegio prometer amor para siempre ante un altar de Dios. Era una mentira y podría resultar condenada por decirla.

Pese a todos sus intentos, las manos de Haruko temblaban cuando Rukawa le deslizó el anillo en el dedo y fueron dichas las palabras finales.

-Por la autoridad que me ha sido conferida y en el nombre de Dios Todopoderoso, os declaro marido y mujer.

Ya estaba hecho. La altanera Haruko estaba casada. Vagamente, oyó que el reverendo Jacobs daba su consentimiento para un beso nupcial y fue vuelta abruptamente a la realidad cuando Rukawa la tomó en sus brazos. Eso bastó para borrar el pequeño remordimiento de conciencia. Deliberadamente, Haruko apartó de sí las manos de él, se puso en puntas de pie y muy recatadamente plantó un beso fraternal en la mejilla de su esposo.

Rukawa retrocedió y miró, levemente ceñudo, el rostro exquisito que tenía adelante. Esa sonrisa atormentadoramente dulce no era lo que él esperaba a manera de apasionada respuesta. El deseaba algo más substancioso que ligeros picotazos de gratitud. Ya había llegado a la conclusión -de que su esposa tenía mucho que aprender en materia de amor. Sólo deseaba disponer de las horas suficientes para poder conseguir el deshielo.

-Vamos, hijos míos-dijo el reverendo Jacobs, con su jovialidad totalmente recuperada.

Hay documentos donde poner sus nombres y me temo que tendremos encima muy pronto otra tormenta.

¿Oyen la lluvia?

Haruko miró a las ventanas y experimentó una nueva ansiedad. Afuera se acumulaban nubes oscuras y casi parecía sería de noche. Su miedo a las tormentas la angustiaba desde que era una niñita y aun ahora, ya mujer, no podía superar sus temores. Oyó el retumbar lejano de un trueno y se estremeció interiormente. ¡Si por lo menos lo peor no llegara hasta que hubiera terminado con este asunto!

Haruko volvió la espalda a los cristales de la ventana que mojaba la lluvia, como queriendo sacarse la tormenta de la mente, pero empezó a dominarla el pánico cuando siguió al ministro a la sacristía.

Una mano sobre su brazo la detuvo. El contacto era gentil pero firme, como una banda de hierro, y la hizo preguntarse qué fuerza se ocultaba en los dedos largos y delgados de Kaede Rukawa.

-Mírame- murmuró él cuando ella se negó a reconocerlo. Involuntariamente, Haruko levantó unos ojos fríos e inquisitivos hacia los de él y encontró una sonrisa lenta y perezosa que parecía burlarse de ella. Lentamente, Rukawa pasó un nudillo por el frágil pómulo de ella mientras sus ojos dorados se zambullían imprudentemente en las peligrosas profundidades del océano verde.

- Haruko, amor mío, lo tomaré muy a mal si me privas de esta noche contigo.

Fastidiada por este rudo recordatorio, Haruko echo la cabeza hacia atrás y levantó su fina nariz.

-Dudo de que esta buena gente tenga comodidades para huéspedes por una noche. Me temo, señor, Rukawa, que tendrá que refrenar sus ardores hasta que tengamos más intimidad.

-¿Y tendremos intimidad, querida mía? -insistió él-. ¿O dejarás pasar el, tiempo hasta que no quede nada?

-No puede esperar que me sienta ansiosa por meterme en la cama con usted, señor Rukawa -replicó ella con petulancia-. Usted puede estar acostumbrado a las conquistas, fáciles, pero a mí la idea resulta desagradable.

-Es posible, señora mía -repuso él-. Pero el pacto fue por una noche completa en mis brazos, no menos.

-Usted es un desvergonzado que se aprovecha de mi situación –declaró ella-. Si fuera un caballero...

Rukawa rió suavemente y sus ojos color ámbar la desafiaron.

- ¿Acaso tú no te aprovechaste de mí? -dijo-. Dime, querida mía, ¿quién fue a esa miserable mazmorra a seducirme con modales arteros? Sí o no, dímelo sinceramente. ¿No fuiste tú quien se aprovechó de un pobre desgraciado, sabiendo que él estaba hambriento por la visión de una mujer? ¿No fuiste tú quien casi desnudó sus pechos para seducirme?

Haruko saltó como si la hubiera picado una avispa y su boca se abrió para expresar su indignación, pero no encontró palabras para castigar a este desvergonzado aunque repasó todo su vocabulario.

Rukawa le puso un dedo debajo del mentón y lo levantó muy suavemente hasta que ella cerró los bellos labios.

-¿Lo niegas? -se burló.

Haruko cerró los ojos y habló con los dientes apretados. - ¡Usted, mendigo vulgar, deberían colgarlo por vejar a las mujeres! los ojos de él brillaron y se endurecieron.

-Señora -dijo Rukawa- creo que eso es lo que piensan hacer. Haruko tragó con dificultad. Casi había olvidado que él era un asesino. Trató de apartarse mientras el corazón le latía alocadamente en el pecho, pero él la retuvo con firmeza. Miró temerosa a su alrededor, en busca de Pitney, pero él estaba charlando con los guardias. A menos que hiciera una escena, no podría llamar su atención.

Sus palabras salieron torpemente de sus labios -Yo... fui una tonta al aceptar.

La expresión de Rukawa era inescrutable pero algo brillaba en esos ojos con una luz que parecía vacilar por momentos.

-De modo -dijo con una lenta sonrisa- que ahora que tienes mi apellido, dices que el pacto es nulo.

La punzada del miedo se hizo más fuerte. Algo le advertía a ella que estaba arriesgando demasiado con su abierto desdén. Rukawa rió despreocupadamente, la soltó y retrocedió un paso. Haruko, desconcertada, alzó la vista. El levantó una mano y llamó a través de los bancos vacíos de la iglesia.

-Buen señor...

El reverendo Jacobs, que estaba sentado cante un escritorio bajo, escribiendo los documentó s matrimoniales, se detuvo y levantó la vista. Pitney miró a su alrededor con expresión alerta.

-Señor, un momento, por favor -dijo Rukawa-. Parece que mi señora...

Haruko ahogó una exclamación y se apresuró a interrumpirlo.

-No necesitamos molestarlo, amor mío. Ven, discutámoslo entre los dos.

Cuando el clérigo continuó escribiendo Haruko tomó un brazo de Rukawa y lo apoyó firmemente contra su pecho. Con los ojos, lo desafió a que la rechazara.

_-_Ustedes un grosero -dijo con los labios dulcemente curvados.

La llama azul de la mirada de él se intensificó y la quemo con su brillo. Los músculos del brazo de Rukawa se tensaron contra el pecho de ella. Rukawa se inclinó para besada en la mejilla y su boca ardiente se acercó demasiado a la de ella.

-No, no, Haruko. Sé amable. Mis días están contados y aquellos con alegría son todavía menos. Aparentemos, por lo menos, que estamos enamorados, aunque más no sea, por la señora Jacobs. Trata de fingir más ardor, querida mía.

Haruko trató de reprimir cualquier manifestación exterior de repulsión mientras él la besaba suavemente en la boca, pero ella siguió rígida, como si esperara su condenación.

- Tienes que aprender a relajarte -la regañó Rukawa, respirando suavemente sobre los labios de ella.

Se irguió, deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Haruko y la atrajo posesivamente. Y la muchacha, de mala gana, aceptó las atenciones mientras él la acompañaba a la sacristía.

Mientras el ministro completaba laboriosamente los documentos y las anotaciones relativas al acontecimiento en el libro de registro, la señora Jacobs fue a buscar refrescos.

Mientras esperaban, Pitney concentró su ceñuda atención en el colonial, quien, en su opinión, mostraba por la novia más celo que el que era necesario. Un brazo apoyado ligeramente en el hombro de ella, una suave caricia por sus costillas, una palmada en el brazo donde la manga no lo cubría; los dedos largos, delgados, la exploraban con atrevimiento. Pitney podía imaginarse la trampa en la que se encontraba su joven ama al tener que soportar ese no deseado manoseo.

El ceño de Pitney se acentuó cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Rukawa, y le hizo al hombre una seña para que se le acercara

-Será mejor, que nos demos prisa -dijo Pitney-. Se aproxima la tormenta y podría sorprendemos aquí.

Rukawa se detuvo para escuchar el sonido del viento que soplaba alrededor de un ángulo de la iglesia y a medida que aumentaba silbaba de manera fantasma. Gotas de lluvia golpeaban los cristales de las ventanas y caían en pequeños torrentes. Se encendieron velas para iluminar, la penumbra gris causada por la tormenta.

Rukawa estudió cuidadosamente al otro hombre cuando éste replico, -Ajá, se lo diré a su ama.

Pitney puso tensa su fuerte mandíbula. -No le ponga las manos encima, muchacho -dijo-Ella no es para tipos comousted. .

-Usted es un sirviente leal, Pitney -repuso Rukawa midiendo sus palabras-. Quizá demasiado leal. Ahora yo soy el marido.

-Solamente de nombre -replicó el otro-. Y ese hecho seguirá así hasta que acabe su vida.

- ¿Aun si usted debe acabar mi vida antes de que me llegue la hora? -preguntó Rukawa.

-Se lo he advertido, muchacho. Ella es, una buena niña, y no de la clase que puedes encontrar en una posada dando placer a los hombres.

Rukawa unió sus manos detrás de su espalda, y miro a Pitney directamente a los ojos. Habló con mucha convicción.

Es mi esposa -dijo- aunque usted piense otra cosa. Ahora bien, no soy hombre de empezar una pelea con otro en un lugar comoeste, pero le advertiré esto: si intenta detenerme e impedir que dedique a Haruko mis atenciones, sería mejor que saque ahora mismo su pistola y termine conmigo. Nada tengo que perder y ella vale cualquier riesgo.

Con eso, Rukawa dio media vuelta y fue hasta la ventana para mirar el paisaje barrido por la lluvia y dejó a Pitney con un ceño pensativo. Haruko también observaba a su flamante esposo. Había una actitud serenamente alerta en él, comoen un gato o un lobo, con su fuerza lista para explotar pero dócil, por el momento. Ella pensó en una gran pantera negra que había visto en uno de sus viajes. En reposo, los músculos del animal eran largos y gráciles; empero, cuando la bestia se movió, los tendones se flexionaron y tensaron con un ritmo fantástico de vida que resultaba mesmerizante. Rukawa era esbelto pero fuerte y se movía con una gracia casi sensual. Había en su andar una seguridad como si planeara cuidadosamente dónde pondría el pie en cada paso que daba. Por el momento parecía relajado y sereno, pero Haruko sintió que él era perfectamente consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El se volvió nuevamente hacia ella y se le acercó con ese andar seguro y elástico. Haruko no pudo dejar de admirar la hermosa figura de él en las costosas ropas que llevaba. Ella lo había descrito al sastre como un hombre delgado, musculoso, de espaldas anchas y caderas estrechas, fina cintura y vientre plano. Era satisfactorio comprobar que los resultados se acercaban mucho a la perfección. En realidad, los calzones habrían sido indecentes si el sastre los hubiese hecho un poco más ceñidos, porque ajustaban perfectamente.

Haruko se percató súbitamente de dónde se habían detenido sus ojos y levantó rápidamente la vista para encontrar la mirada divertida de Rukawa quien no había dejado de observarla ni un soloinstante. Se le acercó más y le murmuró al oído en voz tan baja que solamente ella pudo escucharlo:

-¿Curiosidad de esposa, amor mío?

Haruko enrojeció intensamente y se volvió confundida. El la abrazó por la cintura y ella se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando él le apoyó en la espalda su pecho firme.

La voz profunda de Rukawa pareció resonar en todos los rincones de la estancia cuando anunció suavemente:

-Parece que nuestro día de bodas será con agua.

En ese momento los pensamientos de Haruko estaban lejos de la tormenta que se desataba afuera y centrados en la tempestad que rugía en su interior. Un blanco relámpago de duda sacudió su confianza y súbitamente se sintió insegura de su capacidad para poder tratar debidamente a Kaede Rukawa.

**Aquí les he traído el segundo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia. No lo he revisado pues voy con algo de prisa, siento si hay algun error con la adaptación o alguna falta de ortografía. Un beso a todos y dejen algún comentario para saber si les gusta mi idea que lo les cuesta nada si? ;D. (L)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TRES**

Los documentos quedaron listos y los testigos pusieron sus marcas pues no sabían escribir, de modo que los guardias pudieron salir a preparar el carruaje. Pitney indicó que era el turno de Rukawa, y Haruko contuvo el aliento pues había olvidado preguntarle si sabía firmar. No hubiera debido preocuparse. El firmó con mano rápida y segura. A continuación el ministro tendió la pluma a la novia. Haruko puso su nombre primero en el registro y después en una cantidad de documentos para la parroquia, el condado y la corona. Después vino una copia de los votos matrimoniales tal como fueron pronunciados. Cuando acercó la pluma al pergamino, sus ojos cayeron sobre una frase: "A mi esposo amaré, honraré y obedeceré". Acallando los gritos de su conciencia, Haruko puso su nombre al pie del documento y cuando trazaba su elaborada rúbrica final un relámpago iluminó el interior de la iglesia con una luz blanca y fantasmal. Antes de que se apagara, un trueno retumbó rápidamente y terminó con ruido ensordecedor. Los cristales de las ventanas vibraron y las tejas del techo parecieron bailar.

Con los ojos llenos de pavor, Haruko miró el pergamino que acababa de firmar, consciente de la mentira al pie de la cual había puesto su nombre. Se levantó, dejó la pluma a un lado como si le quemara los dedos. Ahora la tormenta rugía todo a su alrededor. Densas cataratas de lluvia golpeaban la iglesia y el viento aullaba como un espíritu de mal agüero en las sombras crecientes del día que moría.

Viendo su quietud, el reverendo Jacobs la llevó aparte.

-Pareces preocupada y alterada, criatura. Quizá esté bien que tengas dudas, pero debo decirte esto. Según se han desarrollado los acontecimientos, me he convencido de que lo que ha sucedido hoy aquí está verdaderamente bendecido y dará un largo y perdurable testimonio de la voluntad de Dios. Mis plegarias te acompañarán, hija mía. Tu esposo, parece un joven bueno y no dudo de que sepa comportarse.

Rukawa levantó la mano y animó gentilmente a su esposa a que se llevara la copa a los labios mientras la miraba tiernamente a los ojos.

-Bebe, amor mío, ya tendríamos que ponernos en camino.

Después que bebieron el jerez y dejaron sus copas, la señora Jacobs corrió a buscar sus capas. Rukawa tomó la prenda forrada en pieles y la envolvió alrededor de Haruko y se echó la suya descuidadamente sobre los hombros la condujo a ella hacia la puerta, precedido por Pitney. Se despidieron y el ministro expresó sus buenos deseos.

Fuertes ráfagas de viento los envolvieron e hincharon sus capas cuando se abrió la pesada puerta. Gruesas gotas de lluvia les cayeron encima. Pitney corrió a abrir la portezuela del carruaje y bajar la escalerilla plegadiza mientras Rukawa esperaba con Haruko al abrigo del portal. Los dos guardias ya estaban encaramados en el asiento del conductor, acurrucados entre los pliegues de sus capotes para protegerse de la lluvia. Pitney llamó por señas a los recién casados, pero cuando ellos salieron al aire libre, una ráfaga de viento cargado de lluvia helada les golpeó en las caras. Haruko ahogó una exclamación, se volvió y se encontró luchando por respirar contra el pecho de Rukawa. El la abrazó y la cubrió a medias con su propia capa. En seguida se inclinó, la levantó en sus fuertes brazos y corrió directamente hacia el carruaje. La depositó en el abrigado interior, subió inmediatamente detrás de ella y se sentó a su lado. Pitney plegó rápidamente la escalerilla, subió de un salto y se sentó en el asiento frente a la pareja.

-Hay una posada sobre el camino, no lejos de aquí -dijo con voz áspera- donde podremos cenar.

Rukawa miró al hombre con atención.

-¿Cenar? -preguntó.

-Ajá -dijo Pitney asintiendo con la cabeza, y a la luz mortecina del oscuro crepúsculo sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de Rukawa-. A menos que quiera regresar a la cárcel sin nada en la barriga hasta mañana por la mañana.

Rukawa miró a Haruko, -quien parecía muy pequeña y silenciosa en su rincón.

El carruaje tomó el camino surcado por torrentes de agua.

Continuamente estallaban relámpagos y los truenos retumbaban entre las colinas. Entre los voluminosos pliegues de su capa, Haruko daba un respingo con cada ensordecedora explosión de sonido. Los rayos zigza gueantes atravesaban el cielo sombrío y sólo Pitney se daba cuenta de la inquietud de ella.

Rukawa hizo una pregunta a Pitney: - ¿Regresará a Londres, esta noche?

-Ajá-respondió Pitney, casi en un gruñido.

Rukawa pensó un momento en la breve respuesta del hombre antes de preguntar: - ¿Por qué no se queda en la posada? Será un viaje de tres horas, por lo menos, antes de llegar a Londres.

-Un viaje bastante largo, en una noche como esta -dijo Haruko secamente.

Su marido enarcó una ceja ante el tono de ella y miro, los llameantes ojos azules que taladraban la oscuridad.

-Parece que has recobrado tu coraje ahora que estás lejos del buen reverendo Jacobs -dijo en tono ligeramente burlón.

Haruko respondió como hacía rato que deseaba hacerlo:

-Canalla descarado, cuide, su lengua o lanzaré a Pitney sobre usted. Pitney bajó su sombrero sobre su, ancha frente y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, de su asiento como si fuera a dormirse. Parecía que su joven ama nuevamente sería capaz de defenderse sola.

Rukawa observó a su hosco compañero y después dirigió nuevamente toda su atención a Haruko, quien casi retrocedió cuando él estiró una mano hacia ella.

Él le tomó una mano que estaba crispada sobre el regazo y la aterró con fuerza. Sonrió despreocupadamente y trató de llevársela a los labios mientras Haruko se agitaba nerviosamente, en su asiento y dirigía rápidas miradas a su protector para ver si realmente dormía.

-Eres realmente una flor, Haruko -:-dijo Rukawa y sus ojos se posaron fugazmente en Pitney -pero hieres, me hieres dolorosamente. Ciertamente, Haruko, eres una rosa, una belleza del bosque de suave y dulce textura, tentadora, implorando que te tomen, pero si una mano descuidada trata de hacerlo, sólo encontrará una cantidad de agudas espinas. -Rió suavemente y ello aumentó la inquietud de Haruko. Aplicó sus labios en un punto sobre la delicada muñeca de ella-. Pero además hay alguien que visita el jardín y no recibe las punzadas de las espinas. Con mano cuidadosa, toma el capullo y gentilmente quiebra el tallo donde crece. Entonces la rosa es para siempre suya.

Haruko retiró violentamente la mano.

-Compórtese, señor -dijo secamente-. No diga tonterías.

Haruko se afirmó resueltamente en su rincón y él levantó la cabeza y la estudió. Ella no sabía exactamente qué podría hacer ese asesino convicto. Lo que no podía soportar era esa sonrisa lenta, burlona que exhibía constantemente, como si ella sólo sirviera para divertido. ¿Dónde estaba la cólera de este hombre? Si él levantaba una mano para golpearla Pitney estaba allí para impedirlo. Entonces no había necesidad de fingir ni siquiera un poco de tolerancia hacia él ni de soportar su presencia en el coche. Tendrían que encadenarlo y obligarlo a viajar arriba, con los guardias.

Una violenta sacudida del carruaje envió a Rukawa casi encima de ella y Haruko retrocedió súbitamente asustada y levantó un brazo como para protegerse del ataque de él. Rukawa rió divertido cerca de su oído, lo cual hizo que ella recuperara el coraje en un relámpago de orgullo herido, y él le apoyó una mano en el muslo. Haruko se estremeció de furia. Fingiendo torpeza, pensó ella, los largos dedos de él, intencionadamente o no, la tocaron a través del vestido donde ningún hombre se había atrevido a tocada.

¡No me toque! -dijo ella, casi sofocada por la cólera, y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas-. Vaya a acariciara sus remeras en la cárcel.

Pitney los miró debajo de su tricornio y Haruko se acomodo nerviosamente la falda.

-¿Y dónde está esa posada? -preguntó ella con impaciencia-. ¿Cree que llegaremos antes de que muera de tantas sacudidas?

-Cálmese, muchacha -dijo Pitney con una .risita-. Pronto llegaremos. Aunque duró apenas unos minutos más, el resto del viaje hasta la posada fue intolerablemente larga para Haruko. Aun con la, mirada cautelosa pero tranquila de Pitney sobre ellos, la proximidad, cierta mente la mera presencia de su esposo colonial le resultaba sofocante y la hacía dolorosamente consciente de la artimaña que había perpetrado.

Por fin el carruaje se detuvo frente a la posada. Un letrero debajo del portal se sacudía violentamente en el viento y los árboles se inclinaban casi hasta tocar el suelo, como si sus ramas desnudas buscaran en la tierra empapada un refugio contra la tempestad. Los guardias expuestos a toda la fuerza de la lluvia y el viento durante el viaje, no se demoraron atendiendo a los pasajeros y corrieron a protegerse, dejando a Pitney a cargo de la tarea.

Rukawa se apeó, apretó su capa alrededor de su cuello, bajó el tricornio sobre su frente y cuando Haruko se asomó a la portezuela se volvió y la tomó en brazos, aunque ella protestó con indignación por este ultraje.

- El la cargó y la llevó sin hacer caso de sus protestas. Haruko .apretó los dientes disgustada y odió el atrevimiento de él y el estrecho contacto contra ese pecho duro y musculoso.

Como siempre, Pitney los siguió muy de cerca y cuando llegaron al portal cubierto, la gran masa de su cuerpo los protegió de la violencia de la tormenta. Una linterna de sebo colgada junto a la puerta, y a su luz vacilante pudo verse la cara de Haruko hermosamente encendida por el resentimiento.

- ¡Jamás había sido tan insultada en mi vida! -dijo casi ahogada con la furia-. ¡Déjeme!

Obedientemente, Rukawa sacó el brazo que la sostenía por debajo de las rodillas y dejó que los pies de ella se deslizaran hasta el escalón; pero su otro brazo siguió sosteniéndola contra su pecho. Haruko lo empujó indignada para apartado. Atónita, se percató de que el encaje del corpiño de su vestido se había enganchado en un botón del chaleco de él.

- ¡Oh, mire lo que ha hecho! -gimió.

Le era imposible retroceder ni un solo paso. El tenía los pies ligeramente separados y ella estaba como atada a él, obligada a permanecer de pie en el espacio entre las piernas de él, o apartarse y desgarrar el corpiño de su vestido. Sintió los muslos duros y nones de él contra los suyos y la situación le resultó sumamente comprometedora y humillante. El brazo de Rukawa rodeándola flojamente, su cabeza cerca de la de ella y su tibio aliento acariciándole la mejilla no facilitaban los intentos de Haruko por recuperar su compostura. Pitney, incómodo, se aclaró la garganta pero siguió mudo. Los dedos de Haruko temblaban, y aunque ella trató de desenredar el encaje enganchado en el botón se encontraba en tal estado que sólo consiguió enredarlo más. Furiosa, emitió un gemido de frustración ella.

-A ver, déjame a mí -dijo Rukawa riendo y apartó las manos de Haruko se sintió sofocada y sus mejillas ardieron cuando los nudi llos de Rukawa se apretaron contra sus pechos y rozaron, por casualidad, los pezones mientras él trataba de desenredar el encaje. Sentíase sofoca da por la proximidad de él y no podía respirar con esas manos en su pe cho. Finalmente no pudo tolerar más ese manoseo.

- ¡Oh, basta ya, tonto chapucero! -gritó y perdiendo la paciencia lo empujó con fuerza.

Rukawa retrocedió casi tropezando y su movimiento fue acompaña do por el ruido de la tela al desgarrarse y una exclamación ahogada de Haruko. El encaje y su forro de seda habían cedido a la tensión. Un trozo pequeño de encaje quedó firmemente adherido al chaleco de Rukawa. Muda de horror, Haruko bajó la vista y vio que ahora sus pechos estaban apenas cubiertos por la delicada camisa de batista. Sus pechos redondos presionaban retozones con la delgada tela y los pezones suaves y rosados parecían ansiosos de reventar la camisa. Con la luz de la vela de sebo bañando la piel satinada, era un espectáculo excitante para Rukawa, cuya for zada castidad de las últimas semanas habíale ofrecido muy poco alivio, fuera de las visiones conjuradas por su imaginación, dentro de las cuatro paredes desnudas de la celda de una prisión.

Rukawa sintió que la boca se le secaba de repente y la respiración se le atascaba en la garganta con un doloroso nudo. Como un hombre famélico, miró las llenas, maduras de licias que tenía delante y casi no pudo resistir un impulso de tomar esos pechos en susmanos.

- ¡Usted, colonial idiota! -exclamó Haruko.

Al oír el grito Pitney se acercó preocupado, ignorante del motivo del disgusto de su ama.

- ¡No! -gritó Haruko, y tomando el corpiño desgarrado de su vestido, le volvió la espalda.

El pánico en la voz de ella hizo que Pitney se volviera inmediata mente porque creyó que el daño era mayor que un ligero desgarro. Se retiró varios pasos para no ponerla en una situación aún más embarazosa.

Haruko metió el extremo del trozo desgarrado entre sus pechos y al hacerlo su escote bajó de modo que la reparación Resultó casi más re veladora que el desgarrón. Rukawa casi se ahogó de deseo y atrajo la atención y la mirada fulminante y acusadora de Haruko. No podía apartar los ojos de la piel desnuda, no podía dejar de absorber con la vista las deliciosas curvas, como si temiera que lo privaran de un momento a otro del espectáculo. Haruko se había sentido deseada con anterioridad, pero nunca tan completamente devorada. El deseo ardía en esos ojos azules intensos y la dejaba sin, aliento. Sólo pudo murmurar, con un poco menos de rencor:

-Si tiene algo de decencia, vuelva la cabeza.

- Haruko, amor mío -dijo Rukawa, con voz torturada y cargada de tensión-. Soy un hombre que pronto va a morir. ¿Me negarías hasta una visión fugaz de tanta belleza?

Haruko lo miró subrepticiamente, extrañada porque ahora no sen tía repugnancia de él. Esa mirada audaz agitaba algo profundo dentro de ella y la sensación no era desagradable. Empero, se cubrió con su capa.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Rukawa luchaba con sus propias emociones. Debajo de su flotante capa, se llevó las manos a la es palda y las enlazó con fuerza.

- ¿Preferirías regresar al carruaje ahora? -preguntó con amable solicitud.

-Hoy he comido poco pues he estado muy inquieta -replicó Haruko en un arranque de sinceridad-. Todavía puedo disfrutar de lo que resta de mi orgullo.

Los ojos de Rukawa centellearon con humor demoníaco y sus la bios se curvaron lentamente en una delicada sonrisa.

-Eres la luz y el amor de mi vida, Haruko. Ten piedad de mí. Haruko levantó su fino mentón.

- ¡Ja! Se me ocurre que usted es un libertino y que ha tenido muchas "luces y amores" en su vida. No creo que yo sea la primera.

Rukawa abrió gentilmente la puerta para que ella pasara.

- No puedo negar que no eres la primera, Haruko, porque antes no te conocía. Pero eres mi único amor y seguirás siéndolo mientras

- Viva. -Sus ojos adquirieron una expresión seria y parecieron sondear la-. Yo no exigiría de una esposa más de lo que esté dispuesto a darle. Te aseguro, amor mío, que desde ahora no pasará un solo día sin que estés permanentemente en mis pensamientos.

Confundida por la gentil calidez de esa mirada y la franqueza de esas palabras, Haruko no supo qué responder. Era imposible determinará si él estaba burlándose o diciendo la verdad. El era diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido cuando ella hablaba para insultarlo, ofen derlo o tratar de infligirle una afrenta más profunda, él lo tomaba con buen humor y seguía haciéndole cumplidos. ¿Cuándo se le acabaría la paciencia?

Perdida en sus cavilaciones, Haruko pasó junto a él y entró en la posada. Mientras él se quitaba y sacudía su capa y su tricornio empapa dos por la lluvia, ella aguardó, aparentando por el momento ser una dócil esposa. El regresó, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la guió a una mesa que Pitney le había señalado. La misma estaba metida en un oscuro rin cón de donde no había forma de escapar.

El señor Hadley y John Craddock, que los habían precedido, aho ra estaban sentados ante la larga mesa común que llenaba el centro de la estancia. La posada estaba vacía salvo el posadero y su esposa, porque los clientes locales habían huido a sus casas cuando empezó la tormenta. Un fuego crepitaba acogedor en el hogar y lanzaba sombras danzarinas hacia las toscas vigas de madera que sostenían el techo, además de proporcionar calor a los mojados huéspedes. Después de una larga y torva mirada de advertencia a Rukawa, Pitney se unió a los dos guardias y vació rápidamente un pichel de ale.

Rukawa se sintió muy aliviado al hallarse en una mesa solo con su esposa. Hizo sentar a Haruko y se sentó muy cerca, a su lado. Pronto les sirvieron a todos una comida apetitosa: jugosas carnes asadas, pan, legumbres, y un vino exquisito para la pareja. Consciente de la mirada de su marido, Haruko vio que le temblaban los dedos y sintió que no tenía tanto apetito como había dicho hacía unos momentos. El empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan persistente y concentrado en un solo propósito. Adivinaba muy bien lo que él pensa ba cuando se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla y la contemplaba. Y no deseando responder a ninguna pregunta que pudiera hacerle él, ella misma hizo una.

-¿Quién era la muchacha que lo acusan de haber asesinado? ¿Era su querida?

Rukawa la miró y enarcó una ceja.

- Haruko -dijo- ¿tenemos que discutir esto en nuestra noche de bodas?

-Tengo curiosidad -insistió ella- ¿No quiere contármelo? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Ella le era infiel? ¿Fueron los celos que lo impulsaron a matarla?

Rukawa se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, agitó la cabeza y rió ásperamente.

- ¿Celoso de una criada con quien apenas hablé unas pocas pala bras? Mi querida Haruko, ni siquiera conocía su nombre y estoy seguro de que ella tuvo muchos hombres antes que yo. Me encontraba allí, en el salón de una posada donde ella trabajaba, y ella dejó a otro hombre para venir a mí mesa. Me invitó a su habitación...

- ¿Así de simple? Quiero decir ¿no hubo nada más entre ustedes dos? ¿Usted nunca la había visto antes?

Rukawa arrugó el entrecejo y estudió pensativo el líquido de su copa a la que inclinó de un lado a otro.

-Ella reconoció el color de las monedas de mi bolsa cuando yo pagué la comida. Fue suficiente para que nos hiciéramos amigos. El tono amargo de su voz dijo mucho que Haruko no comprendió.

Está arrepentido de haberla matado ¿verdad? -preguntó Haruko.

-¿Matarla? -Rukawa rió brevemente-. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberme acostado con ella y mucho menos haberle puesto una mano encima. Ella me robó mi bolsa y me dejó sin nada, aparte de mis calzones, para enfrentar a los casacas Rojas, los soldados que a la mañana siguiente me arrancaron de su cama. Me acusaron de haberla asesinado porqués ella llevaba en su vientre un hijo mío, pero Dios sabe que eso es mentira. Es no era posible porque yo había llegado de Escocia y alquilado un cuarto en esa posada esa misma tarde. Nunca había visto a la muchacha. Pero me llevaron ante el magistrado, lord Harry se llamaba - Rukawa rió despectivamente- y me dieron solamente un momento para defender me antes de que me acusaran de mentir y me arrojaran a la más oscura mazmorra, hasta que el mismo lord Harry decidió cuál era mi culpa. Asesinato, declaró, para no casarme con la muchacha. ¿Puede imaginarse, con todos los bastardos que hay en el mundo, cómo podría ser verdad una cosa así? Habría sido más fácil abandonar el país. Y todavía más simple, si en un momento de locura yo hubiese matado a la muchacha, huir de su habitación antes de que el posadero fuera a despertarla para que empezara su trabajo del día. Pero como un perfecto tonto, me quedé dormido en su cama hasta el día siguiente. Por Dios, yo no la maté ¡Sé que yo no lo hice!

Furioso, derramó el vino y aparto su plato.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible que no recuerde? -preguntó suavemente Haruko.

Rukawa se serenó un poco y se alzó de hombros.

-Oh -dijo-, he pensado mucho en eso y todavía no logro com prenderlo.

"Un hombre culpable siempre se declara inocente", pensó Haruko con desconfianza. No era probable que él estuviera diciendo la verdad porque solamente un loco sería capaz de olvidar un asesinato y ella no creía que Kaede Rukawa estuviera loco. Sin embargo, le pareció mejor cambiar de tema pues percibió que él estaba poniéndose meditabundo.

Aceptó que él volviera a llenarle la copa con Madeira y bebió, dejando que el vino la ayudara a relajar sus tensiones. Casi podía felicitarse por el éxito del día. Hasta ahora todo había resultado como ella lo había planeado. Empezó a sentirse animada y jovial.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti mi adorable Haruko? - Rukawa nuevamente la miraba con fijeza y con toda la ternura que un hombre puede dedicar a su novia.

-Oh -rió ella nerviosamente. En, este lugar público, donde Rals ton, cuando regresara de su viaje y se enterara de su casamiento, podría hacer averiguaciones sobre la pareja de recién casados, Haruko no se atrevía a mostrarse desagradable-. ¿Qué le interesaría saber?

- ¿Por qué decidiste casarte conmigo cuando hubieras podido elegir a cualquier hombre que se ajustara a tus preferencias?

- ¿Que se ajustara a mis preferencias? -dijo Haruko, con ligero tono de burla-. Ninguno lo hacía. Y mi padre es muy empecinado. Hubiera sido muy capaz de obligarme a aceptar al hombre -que él eli giera. Vaya -agitó la mano en gracioso gesto- si ni siquiera le pidió a mi madre que se casara con él.

Rió alegremente y Rukawa la miró con dudas y una sonrisa encanta dora le iluminó la cara.

-Oh, no, no es lo que usted piensa. Mi padre es una persona muy autoritaria. Le dijo a mi madre que ella se casaría con él y la amenazo con raptarla si ella se negaba. Yo nací comocorresponde, un año des pués que ellos se casaron.

El siguió sonriendo en forma seductora.

- ¿Y tu madre no tuvo nada que decir en el asunto?

-Oh, ella estaba convencida de que el sol salía y se ocultaba porque Takenori Akagi así lo quería. Lo amaba profundamente. Pero él mismo era un bribón. Mi abuelo fue ahorcado por bandolero.

-Por lo menos tendremos algo en, común -comentó secamente Rukawa.

Se produjo un momento de silencio. Por fin Rukawa habló.

-¿Piensas cumplir con lo convenido? -preguntó.

Haruko, desconcertada por esa pregunta que tanto había tratado de evitar, buscó a tientas una respuesta.

-Yo...yo... -balbuceó.

Rukawa apoyó un brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Haruko, puso el otro sobre la mesa, se inclinó y la besó en la oreja.

- ¿Sólo por esta noche, Haruko -murmuró suavemente- no podrías fingir que sientes algo por mí?

Haruko sintió que el aliento cálido de él la hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza y en sus pechos experimentó un curioso cosquilleo. Deben de ser los efectos del vino, pensó atónita, porque sus sentidos giraban como embriagados de placer.

- ¿Es tan difícil imaginar que somos dos enamorados que acaban de casarse? -insistió Rukawa, respirando muy cerca del cuello de ella.

Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y Haruko tuvo que luchar para que su mundo no se convirtiera en un caos cuando los labios hú medos y entre abiertos de él la besaron en la boca. Trató de apartarlo y de liberar su boca. ¿Tanto vino había bebido que eso le causaba vértigos? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Ella no era una borrachina ni una mujer de virtud fácil. ¡Por Dios, si era una virgen! ¡Y sólo bebía té!

-Seré muy suave contigo -dijo Rukawa suspirando, como si le hu biera leído los pensamientos, y apretó sus labios contra el tentador ángulo de la boca de Haruko - Déjame tomarte en brazos, Haruko, y amarte como yo quiero. Déjame que te toque... déjame que te posea...

- ¡Señor Rukawa! -exclamó ella casi sin aliento y evitó su be so-. Ciertamente, no tengo intención de entregármele aquí, en el salón, para diversión de todos. Déjeme -rogó, y agregó, con más severidad-:

Si no me deja, gritaré...

El aflojó un poco el abrazo y Haruko se puso de pie precipitada mente y anunció, con voz trémula:

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Haruko corrió hacia la puerta mientras Rukawa se detuvo para reco ger su capa y su tricornio, y cuando trató de correr en pos de ella, Pitney y los guardias lo tomaron de los brazos.

Indiferente a la intensa lluvia y a los charcos del camino, Haruko salió corriendo de la posada. Rukawa la hubiera seguido pero se produjo cierta demora mientras el posadero, temeroso de perderse el costo de las comidas, empezó a discutir vivamente con Pitney, quien estaba más interesado en mantener a Rukawa a su lado. Una pesada bolsa arrojada al posadero terminó con la discusión y por fin Pitney permitió a Rukawa que lo precediera hacia el carruaje.

Ahora la lluvia caía como un tamborileo regular sobre el techo del carruaje. Empapada, y temblando por el frío y por sus propias emo ciones, Haruko se había acomodado en un rincón del asiento, dejando la mayor parte del mismo a quienquiera que quisiera ocuparlo. Con de dos temblorosos consiguió, después de encontrar el pedernal y la Yesca, encender la linterna de sebo que colgaba de la pared interior del carruaje.

Rukawa subió y Pitney plegó la escalerilla. El mismo quiso subir pero encontró súbitamente cerrado el camino por el brazo del joven.

-¿Usted no tiene compasión, hombre? ¡Unas pocas horas de casa do y destinado a que me ahorquen antes de una semana! Suba al asiento de los, guardias.

Antes de que Pitney pudiera protestar, Rukawa le cerró la portezuela en la cara. Sin embargo, Pitney difícilmente iba a dejarse amedrentar por un jovenzuelo atrevido, enamorado de su señora. En realidad, era todo 1o contrario. La puerta del carruaje fue abierta con tanta fuerza que rebotó contra el costado del coche con un fuerte ruido, que hizo que Haruko saltara asustada.

Rukawa no estaba dispuesto a permitir esta intromisión sin por 1o menos una breve lucha y nuevamente puso su brazo a través de la aber tura de la portezuela para impedir que el otro entrara.

Pitney estiró un brazo para arrancar al ardoroso novio del carruaje, pero 1o detuvo una sorprendida exclamación de Haruko. Ciertamente, no fue el temor por su marido 1o que produjo esta reacción en la joven sino la presencia del posadero y su esposa que estaban en la puerta de su establecimiento y estiraban los cuellos para ver qué sucedía.

-Está bien, Pitney, suba con los guardias -ordenó ella en voz baja pero con tono imperioso.

Pitney miró hacia atrás y vio la razón de la preocupación de su ama. Se irguió, retrocedió un paso y se acomodó el chaleco.

Rukawa sonrió con benevolencia.

-Así está bien, amigo -dijo-. Y no se quede ahí holgazaneando. Dé se prisa. Partamos de una buena vez.

Pitney levantó obstinadamente su poderoso mentón y bajó las ce jas en un gesto ominoso. La lluvia helada le caía en la cara pero él pare cía no notado. Sus ojos grises y penetrantes midieron a Rukawa a la luz de las linternas del carruaje.

-Si le hace daño a ella... -la amenaza fue formulada en voz baja pero llegó claramente a los oídos de Rukawa.

-Vamos, hombre -dijo Rukawa riendo burlonamente-. No soy tan idiota. Valoro mucho el poco tiempo que me queda sobre la tierra. Le doy mi palabra de que ella será tratada con todo afecto y con mucho respeto.

El ceño de Pitney se acentuó ante las palabras de Rukawa.

Hubiera querido aclarar un par de cosas pero Haruko vio la amenaza de una escena en público en esta aldea donde los actos de unos desconocidos serían rápidamente notados y comentados. Tan cerca de la iglesia donde se habían casado, los rumores se extenderían y Ralston no tendría ningu na dificultad en enterarse de ellos.

-Vámonos, Pitney, antes de que usted desbarate todos mis planes.

Finalmente el hombre cedió y aunque sus palabras estuvieron di rigidas a ella, no dejó de mirar fijamente a Rukawa.

-Cerraré la puerta por fuera. El no tendrá posibilidad de escapar

-Entonces hágalo de prisa -dijo Haruko-. y tenga cuidado de que el posadero y su esposa no vean 10 que está haciendo.

Pasaron unos instantes antes de que el lujoso carruaje se pusiera en marcha por el lodoso camino a Londres. La lluvia caía monótona sobre el techo apagando todos los otros sonidos, mientras las linternas lanzaban solamente una luz débil, vacilante, hacia las profundas tinie blas que iban atravesando. Aunque el mullido interior era cómodo y abri gado y estaba bien protegido de la desapacible noche, Haruko no se sen tía a sus anchas. Su carrera hasta el coche había sido una locura. Sus za patos estaban empapados, sus medias hasta la rodilla estaban húmedas casi en toda su longitud y el borde mojado de su falda se adhería, frío y molesto, a sus tobillos. Se arrebujó en la amplia capa y no pudo impe dir un estremecimiento ni que sus dientes entrechocaran de frío.

-Vaya, Haruko, estás temblando -dijo Rukawa. Le tomó una mano y se le acercó más

Ella 1o apartó irritada.

- ¿Siempre tiene que decir 1o que es evidente? -dijo, pero en se guida adoptó un tono más suave-. Tengo los pies fríos. .

-Ven, amor, déjame calentarlos.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él se agachó, le tomó las pier nas y las puso sobre su regazo. Levantó el borde mojado del vestido y le quitó los escarpines embarrados. Haruko ahogó una exclamación cuan do él le tocó atrevidamente las rodillas y le quitó rápidamente las medias y las ligas adornadas con encaje, que dejó en un pequeño montón con los zapatos en el suelo del coche. Después puso los pies de ella debajo de su chaqueta y cubrió su regazo y las piernas de ella con su capa. Con una mano sostuvo los pies bien apretados contra él y con la otra empezó a masajearle las esbeltas pantorrillas. Haruko dejó de sentir frío. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar mientras él le prodigaba sus cuidados con tanta familiaridad. Nunca le había ocurrido encontrarse sola con un hombre encerrada en un lugar tan pequeño y ello estimulaba su imagi nación. Había estado con muchos loores y hombres con título pero siempre adecuadamente acompañada. Nunca había conocido a un colonial hasta que conoció a Kaede Rukawa. Y ahora él estaba a solas con ella y tenía sobre ella los derechos de un esposo, por más que esa con dición duraría muy poco. Fue natural que ella se preguntara cuál sería la reacción de él si 1o sometía a sus femeninas artes de seducción. Hacía bien en permitir que este rústico individuo de las colonias saboreara su belleza, pensó, porque pronto él estaría camino del cadalso. No haría ningún daño si afilaba sus armas con él.

Se acomodó en el rincón con la espalda contra el costado del carruaje y 1o miró de frente. La pequeña linterna alumbraba suavemente y ella vio que esos ojos ambarinos la observaban silenciosamente con un fervoroso brillo. Los dedos de Rukawa le masajeaban suavemente las pier nas desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas y le producían una agradable sen sación. Haruko curvó los labios casi en una sonrisa, suspiró, y estirándose como una gata satisfecha, se apoyó en el asiento. Su capa se le abrió hasta la cintura pero ella fingió no notarlo, cruzó los brazos debajo de sus pechos y estos- se elevaron hasta que casi salieron completamente del vestido desgarrado y de la delgada camisa. En realidad, ella no sabía cómo brillaba su piel con un lustre satinado a la luz de la vela de la lin terna ni podía medir hasta dónde llegaba la pasión de Rukawa. Sólo vio que los ojos de él descendían lentamente y sintió que el vientre de Rukawa se ponía tenso contra su pierna y que una arteria del muslo empezaba a latir aceleradamente debajo de su pie.

Al ablandarse su actitud, su belleza se acentuó y Rukawa la miró con atrevimiento. Cuando él habló, su voz no traicionó el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó Rukawa.

-Si -suspiró Haruko, cerró los ojos a medias, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que él contemplara su cuello largo Y suavemente curvado.

Ahora él le diría en cualquier momento cuanto la deseaba Y le rogaría que se le entregase Y ella seguiría el juego hasta que llegara el momento de separarse. A través de los párpados entrecerrados no dejó de observarlo y se sintió picada por el desencanto cuando él pareció inmune a sus encantos.

Rukawa buscó dentro de su chaqueta Y sacó los documentos atados con la cinta escarlata.

-Estos son los documentos matrimoniales -informó él Y le ense ñó el paquete-. Los necesitarás para probar que estás casada.

Haruko se incorporó Y estuvo por tender la mano para tomados, pero él los puso fuera de su alcance.

-Ah, ah -lujo Rukawa- el precio aún no ha sido pagado. Con algo parecido al horror en los ojos, Haruko lo miró fijamen te. ¿La amenazaría con destruidos si ella no se rendía? Si los arrojaba al camino lleno de lodo quedarían tan estropeados que no servirían de nada.

- ¿Rukawa? -:-preguntó, y retiró los pies- no irás a...

-Oh, no, Haruko. El pacto está hecho Y aceptado.

La miró de pies a cabeza con atrevimiento y Haruko se preparó para lo peor. El sonrió lentamente.

-y no cuestionaré tus intenciones ni tu honor. Pero esto es algo nuevo. Exigiré de ti... -hizo una pausa Y se golpeó el mentón con los documentos- ...un beso -dijo súbitamente, con decisión-. Un amoro so beso como debe darle una esposa a su flamante esposo. ¿Es un precio demasiado elevado?

Levantó las cejas en un gesto burlón.

Haruko sintió cierto alivio, se cubrió con la capa para protegerse de los ojos hambrientos de él y sintió con irritación que sus rodillas rozaban los muslos de él.

-Muy bien -suspiró, como de mala gana-. Si insiste. Estoy dema siado cansada para resistirme. -Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante-. Cuando guste, señor. Estoy lista.

Cerró los ojos para esperar Y los abrió nuevamente cuando oyó la risa suave de él. Rukawa no se había movido. Mientras ella lo miraba, él se abrió despreocupadamente la chaqueta Y se desabotonó el chale co antes de recostarse en su rincón del asiento.

- Haruko -dijo con una sonrisa provocativa- lo convenido fue que tú darías el beso. ¿Necesitas ayuda o instrucciones especiales?

Haruko se enfureció Y le dirigió una mirada asesina. ¿Creía él que ella era una simple sirvienta incapaz de descubrir sus trapacerías? Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, decidida a demostrarle lo que sabía. ¡Le daría un beso digno de llevárselo a la tumba!

Tímidamente, le puso los brazos sobre los hombros. Nuevamente la mirada de él descendió hasta donde ella quería. Lo haría retorcerse de frustración antes de que esto terminara. Le acarició ligeramente la nuca con los dedos y se acercó más. Entonces, él levantó súbitamente la cabeza, la miró a los ojos y sonrió con cierta preocupación.

- Trata de hacerlo bien -advirtió-. Comprendo que puede faltar te experiencia, pero un beso de esposa a esposo tiene que ser motivo de orgullo y no de vergüenza.

Haruko se puso un momento rígida por la furia que le causaron las palabras de él y sintió deseos de arañarlo en la cara.

- ¿Cree que nunca he besado a un hombre? -siseó al ver la mira da divertida de él.

Rukawa enarcó las cejas y se alzó levemente de hombros. -En verdad, Haruko -dijo, y movió su cuello contra las manos de ella- estaba preguntándome eso. Un besito infantil en la mejilla sólo es taría bien para un tutor paternal.

Haruko, deliberadamente, se inclinó hasta que sus pechos descan saron en el pecho de él, y echando mano a toda su imaginación, acercó sus labios a la boca entreabierta de él y empezó a moverlos lentamente, cálidamente. Sus ojos se dilataron cuando la boca de él se abrió y se re torció sobre la de ella. El la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza. El mundo de Haruko giró locamente cuando él se volvió lentamente hasta que la tuvo a medias sobre su regazo, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. La boca de Rukawa era insistente, exigente, implacable, y la de jaba sin aliento y le hacía perder la compostura. Sintió se atrapada en el centro de una batalla que no podía tener esperanzas de ganar. Su arma dura fue atravesada, embotadas sus armas y su ingenio. Este beso que mante hubiera debido resultarle repulsivo, pero, en realidad, ella lo encontraba sumamente excitante. El pecho firme, musculoso de Rukawa, apretábase contra sus pechos apenas cubiertos y Haruko sentía los fuer tes latidos del corazón de él mientras el suyo palpitaba con un nuevo y frenético ritmo.

Lentamente, Rukawa apartó su cara. Trémula por el esfuerzo, Haruko trató de recobrar su compostura. El la miró fijamente y ella soltó un profundo y entrecortado suspiro. Trató de librarse de los brazos de él, lo logró y en seguida se encontró sentada sobre el regazo de Rukawa. .

-¿No ha sido cumplido el pacto, señor mío? -preguntó Haruko con voz temblorosa. .

Sin comentarios, Rukawa le entregó los documentos y ella los guar dó dentro de su manguito de pieles. Entonces quiso levantarse pero él la retuvo sobre su regazo. Como su tontillo le estorbaba los movimien tos no pudo escapar de él.

- ¿Acaso espera más de lo que dijo de nuestro pacto? –preguntó Haruko y miró las llamas azul oscuro en los ojos de él.

-No -repuso Rukawa y sonrió lentamente-. Pero ahora quiero que se cumpla nuestro pacto anterior, el primero.

Haruko luchó por liberarse pero él la retuvo estrechamente con tra su cuerpo Y le habló al oído con un ronco susurro.

- Haruko, piensa un poco y trata de imaginar lo que es permane cer en una habitación pequeña y gris y contar las piedras por milésima vez, conocer de memoria su largo, su ancho y su altura, ver nuevamente los días que han pasado como marcas en la puerta de hierro y saber que mañana habrá que añadir otra marca y que cada instante que pasa te acerca a la horca y preguntarse, sin ninguna esperanza, si el dolor será terrible o si tendrás una muerte rápida. Y entonces, en ese mundo tan es trecho, irrumpe una belleza como tú y provoca sueños y esperanzas. Sí Haruko, esposa mía, deberé regresar a mi mazmorra -dijo Rukawa y acer có su cara a la de ella- pero antes de que la puerta se abra otra vez, tú serás mi esposa en todo sentido.

Y Haruko sintió que la mano de él ya estaba debajo de sus faldas y atrevidamente apoyada en la parte superior de su muslo. Ahogó una exclamación, lo tomó de la muñeca y trató de apartar esa mano pero entonces se percató de que él, con su otra mano, estaba desatando los lazos de su vestido.

- ¡Kaede! -Se retorció y apartó el brazo de él.

Súbitamente pareció que él tenía una doble, cantidad de manos. Haruko se veía en dificultades para conservar su recato. Finalmente le tomó ambas manos y las apretó contra su pecho en un esfuerzo por tenerlas quietas. Y entonces cayó en cuenta de otra cosa. En la lucha, sus faldas habían sido levantadas y ahora sus nalgas desnudas descan saban directamente sobre los muslos de él. Debajo de los calzones cortos de seda, la virilidad de Rukawa se apoyaba, atrevida y erecta, contra la carne de ella. Y ahora él conseguía liberar sus manos y la estrechaba con más fuerza.

- ¡Kaede, tú no eres un caballero! -exclamó indignada.

- ¿Esperabas encontrar un caballero en un calabozo?

- ¡Eres un grosero! -jadeó ella, tratando de apartar las manos de él.

Rukawa rió suavemente y su respiración rozó el cuello de ella. -Soy nada más que un marido -replicó él- ardiente y bien dis puesto.

Haruko trató de alcanzar la ventanilla a fin de abrirla y gritar, pero él se lo impidió con firmeza. Ella se resistió con renovadas energías.

Él le apoyó una mano sobre el pecho desnudo y ella trató de abofe teado pero él la detuvo a tiempo aferrándola con una mano de hierro, aunque sin causarle dolor. Haruko aspiró profundamente para gritar en furecida pero él le tapó la boca con sus labios.

Haruko sintió que su cabeza empezaba a girar en un torbellino cada vez más rápido y trató de resistir la embriaguez que le producía el beso de Rukawa.

- ¡Kaede! ¡Aguarda! -jadeó cuando él apartó un poco su boca.

Mientras tanto, los dedos de él se afanaban con las delicadas cin tas de la camisa y dejaban los pechos de Haruko completamente expuestos.

-Vamos, Haruko, amor mío, entrégate a mí ahora -murmuró él roncamente contra su cuello, y su cara bajó. Su boca pareció quemar el pecho de ella. Haruko se sintió devorada por una llama abrasadora que la atravesó como un ardiente relámpago.

-Oh, Kaede -jadeó en un susurro-. Oh, no, por favor... -casi no podía respirar-. Oh, Kaede, basta... .

El calor se difundió por su cuerpo hasta que su piel pareció resplan decer. Ahora tenía las manos libres pero sólo podía aferrar la cabeza de él y apretarla contra sus pechos. El se movió y ella lo sintió entre sus muslos, duro y caliente. Tenía los labios resecos y se los humedeció con la lengua. En un último y débil esfuerzo trató de protegerse de la ardiente virilidad de él. .

-Oh, amor, amor mío -jadeó él, le tomó una mano y la llevó hasta su sexo-. Soy un hombre de carne y hueso. No, soy un mons truo, Haruko. .

La besó nuevamente y su lengua insistió hasta que ella la recibió con la suya, primero con hesitación y después decidida, con pasión. El la apretaba contra el asiento de terciopelo.

¡Su cordura trataba de luchar contra esta locura! ¡Su pasión pa recía susurrarle taimadamente: déjalo hacer!

Y él lo hizo. Primero, un dolor desgarrante, agudo, la hizo soltar una exclamación pero en seguida sintió muy profundamente una cali dez que la hizo sollozar de placer. El empezó a moverse sin dejar de besarla, de acariciada, de amarla...

Súbitamente llegó desde afuera un grito de Pitney y la velocidad del carruaje cambió. Rukawa soltó una maldición, levantó la cabeza y se percató de que estaban deteniéndose. Entonces oyó otra voz que respondía al grito de Pitney y la reconoció como la voz del tercer guardia, el que había quedado con el carromato prisión.

- ¡Ahhh, maldición! -exclamó Rukawa lleno de frustración-.

¡Maldita perra tramposa! -Se apartó rudamente de ella y la empujó con violencia-. ¡Sabía que no cumplirías tu pacto!

Con mucha urgencia, Rukawa empezó a poner en orden su ropa mientras la miraba con una mueca cargada de desprecio.

Haruko se encogió en su rincón y se tapó los oídos mientras él daba rienda suelta a su cólera con palabras quemantes. En la penumbra, sus ojos la miraron llenos de crueldad y parecieron quemarle los pechos suaves y temblorosos Y sus hermosos muslos, todavía desnudos.

-Cúbrete -gruñó despectivamente y en seguida, con voz más dura, agregó-: ¿O quieres que los guardias tomen mi lugar?

Haruko se envolvió apretadamente con la capa como si quisiera protegerse de la mirada despreciativa y penetrante de él.

Un segundo después la portezuela se abrió violentamente Y la negra boca de la enorme pistola de Pitney apuntó amenazadora al pecho de Rukawa.

-Fuera.

En Rukawa, todo se rebeló. Lo habían empujado, usado, enardecido , provocado, engañado y finalmente traicionado en un momento de lo más degradante. Un áspero rugido brotó de su garganta y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, apartó la pistola con un violento punta pié y se arrojó, con los pies primero, contra el pecho de Pitney. La fuer za del ataque hizo que ambos cayeran sobre el lodo del camino. Los guar dias dieron gritos de alarma.

- ¡Atrápenlo, o Hicks nos hará cortar las cabezas!

Haruko se estremeció cuando cayeron sobre él. Juramentos y gri tos sofocados de dolor acompañaban a la lucha. Los guardias eran corpu lentos, pesados y musculosos; Hicks los había elegido por, su fuerza a fin de asegurarse de que el prisionero volviera a su celda.-Cada uno superaba a Rukawa en varios kilogramos y Pitney era más grande que cualquiera de ellos, pero Rukawa demostró poseer amplios conocimientos de luchador y se resistió como un poseído.

Lograron dominarlo momentos más tarde y aun entonces él apenas estaba más golpeado que sus captores, dos de los cuales ahora lo tenían sujeto contra el barro entre sus rodillas mientras el tercero se apresuraba

a sujetarle las muñecas con las esposas.

Pitney observaba de pie y. trataba de limpiarse un poco de lodo de su capa. Se masajeaba un hombro como si le doliera y flexionaba un bra zo. Cuando alzó la vista, se detuvo al ver la cara de Haruko iluminada por la linterna y siguiendo esa mirada los guardias también se detuvieron. El tercero se acercó y murmuró una humilde disculpa.

-Sentimos habernos demorado, señora, pero el carro se atascó en el barro cerca del estanque. De otro modo hubiéramos llegado antes, como usted quería. Rukawa levantó lentamente la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Tenía la cara magullada y manaba sangre de un ángulo de su boca.

La garganta de Haruko se contrajo convulsivamente. La joven se retrajo hacia las sombras del interior del coche y se cubrió la cara con el capuchón de su capa para no tener que soportar la mirada alucinada de Rukawa.

-Si Dios Todopoderoso llegara a apiadarse de mí -gritó él con fu ria- me ocuparé de que se cumpla completamente nuestro pacto...

Su promesa fue silenciada por el golpe de un enorme puño. Haruko dio un respingo cuando oyó el golpe. Cuando pudo mirar otra vez, Rukawa colgaba fláccidamente, sostenido por los guardias. Ellos terminaron de encadenarlo y lo arrojaron brutalmente dentro del carro. La puerta se cerró y el rostro ensangrentado de él apareció fugazmente en la pequeña ventanilla, hasta que también cerraron el postigo.

Haruko se hundió contra el mullido asiento y empezó a acomodarse la ropa con dedos temblorosos. Excepto el hecho de que había perdido su virginidad, sus planes se habían realizado de acuerdo con sus de seos. Pero le fue imposible sonreír con satisfacción. En cambio, ahora sentíase envuelta en un vacío abrumador y su traición le pesaba sobre la mente como un peso muerto. Su cuerpo joven ardía con una vehemen cia que nunca había sentido antes, pero ahora no encontraba alivio para ello porque debajo de la capa que la envolvía sus brazos estaban dolo rosamente vacíos.

La portezuela del carruaje fue, cerrada con suavidad y el peso de Pitney hizo que el coche se bamboleara ligeramente cuando él ocupó el asiento del cochero.

El carruaje se puso en movimiento. Cuando pasaron junto al carro prisión chapaleando, en el lodo y envueltos en las profundas tinieblas de la noche, de la caja con barrotes emergió un aullido desgarrante, casi inhumano, acompañado por los golpes repetidos contra la pesada puerta de madera. Súbitamente, Haruko creyó que. Kaede Rukawa estaba loco.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, se tapó los oídos con las manos. Pero la imagen de la cara golpeada y magullada de él seguiría grabada en su cerebro y nada podría borrarla.

**Espero que les haya gustado, aqui tienen el nuevo capi ^^. Intentare no tardar mucho con los otros.**

**Muchísimas gracias al comentario anonimo, me ha encantado y me ha animado a seguir subiendo esta maravillosa historia. (L)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

Un silencio sepulcral flotaba en los sórdidos corredores de la cár cel. Pero entonces una puerta fue cerrada violentamente y ¡eso rompió la quietud. Hicks despertó sobresaltado. Sintió que la frente se le cubría de sudor frío y miró con ojos asustados el rostro sombrío y contorsio nado que se inclinaba sobre él.

- ¡No, no! balbuceó ímplorante mientras trataba de librarse de las frazadas y de los fantasmas de sus pesadillas.

- ¡Hicks, despierte de una vez!

La sombra se irguió e Hicks vio que se trataba de un hombre. Par padeó y enfocó sus ojos en el grupo que estaba de pie frente a él.

Finalmente despertó por completo y su rostro adquirió una expre sión de completa sorpresa cuando notó el estado en que llegaban los otros. John Craddock señaló al prisionero.

-El condenado mendigo trató de escapar -dijo el hombre con di ficultad-. Nos dio mucho trabajo- sujetarlo.

- ¡Trabajo! -dijo Hicks, resoplando despreciativamente. Se puso dificultosamente de pie y examinó a sus corpulentos guardias.

Craddock tenía un labio partido, Hadley exhibía un ojo negro y el tercer guardián se tocaba la mandíbula dolorida.

- ¡Que Dios los asista si él llega a escapar! -advirtió Hicks.

Sus gruesos labios se abrieron en una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando vio el estado lamentable en que se encontraba Rukawa.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Así que quisiste burlarte del verdugo?-preguntó el carcelero, y en sus ojillos apareció un fulgor de crueldad-. Puedes apos tar tu vieja ramera que en este momento no me importaría romper mi bastón contra tus costillas.

Rukawa miró al carcelero con una expresión de mudo desafío. Te nía la cara golpeada, magullada y ensangrentada, pero sus ojos no habían perdido su expresión indomable.

El señor Hadley se tocó delicadamente su ojo hinchado.

-Ah, ella no era una vieja ramera, compañero. Era una verdadera beldad y él pareció muy entusiasmado. Yo no me habría perdido por nada del mundo un bocado así.

Hicks miró a Rukawa.

- ¿Ella hizo que se te calentara la sangre, eh? y terminaste casado pero no en la cama. Bien merecido lo tienes, bribón. -Levantó su bastón y golpeó al prisionero en un hombro-. Vamos, dinos su nombre. Quizá ella esperaba un hombre mejor que tú. Vamos, cuéntanos.

La desdeñosa respuesta de Rukawa fue amarga, dura:

-Señora Rukawa, creo.

El obeso carcelero miró a Rukawa un largo momento mientras se golpeaba una palma con el bastón, pero el otro siguió mirándolo con expresión amenazadora.

-Lleven a su señoría a sus habitaciones -ordenó Hicks-. Y déjen lo encadenado. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado. Pronto se encarga rán de él.

Dos días más tarde, a la mañana temprano, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuevamente los sonoros ronquidos del carce lero. Hicks se incorporó en la cama y eructó ruidosamente. Se puso fu rioso por haber sido despertado tan rudamente.

- ¡Voy, voy! -gritó-. ¿Quiere arrancar esa puerta de sus goznes? Ya voy.

Hicks metió sus piernas cortas y gruesas en sus calzones y sin aco modarse la larga cola de su camisa de dormir, cruzó la habitación, quitó la tranca de la puerta de hierro y abrió.

El guardia se hizo a un lado e Hicks quedó boquiabierto al ver al señor Pitney, cuyo enorme cuerpo llenaba el estrecho corredor. El hombre traía en sus fuertes brazos un atado de ropa y un cesto bien cargado del que salía un aroma tan deli cioso que al carcelero se le hizo agua la boca.

Pitney entró en la habitación.

-Me envía la señora Rukawa para cuidar del bienestar de su esposo. ¿Usted lo permitirá?

Aunque fue dicho como pregunta sonó más como una orden, e Hicks supo que no tenía otra alternativa que asentir y tomó las llaves.

En seguida miró a su visitante y su cara se contorsionó en una mueca, desagradable.

-Cualquier cosa que le hayan hecho al bribón, se lo tenía mere cido -dijo.

Pitney alzó las cejas en gesto de interrogación e Hicks rió tonta mente.

-Tuvimos que encadenado a la pared. Vino enloquecido, furioso. No ha tocado un solo bocado de la comida que ustedes le han estado enviando. Sólo acepta el pan y el agua que comía antes y permanece sentado. Y nos mira como si quisiera matarnos cuando le llevamos lo que ustedes envían. Si pudiera nos mataría o se haría matar por nosotros.

-Lléveme con él-dijo Pitney.

-Ajá -dijo el carcelero, alzándose de hombros-. Eso haré.

El escurrirse y los chillidos de las ratas asustadas por la luz rom pió el silencio de la celda débilmente iluminada. Pitney esperó a que la forma inmóvil diera alguna señal de vida y notó inmediatamente las cadenas aseguradas a los delgados tobillos y otra más larga asegurada a la pared y a un anillo de hierro alrededor del cuello del prisionero.

-¿Se encuentra bien, muchacho? -preguntó Pitney.

No hubo respuesta ni señales de vida y el hombre corpulento se acercó más.

- ¿Está mal herido?

La forma se incorporó y los ojos azules brillaron en la penum bra.

-Mi ama envía para usted ropas limpias y desea saber si hay algo que podamos hacer por usted.

El colonial se puso de pie y tomó en su mano la larga cadena a fin de que no pesara sobre el grueso collar de hierro. Su cuello estaba en carne viva donde la piel había sido lastimada y había en su cara y su cuerpo marcas demasiado recientes para haber sido hechas la noche del casamiento. La camisa desgarrada dejaba ver feas señales en la espalda, como si hubieran usado un látigo. El prisionero no dio señales de haber oído ninguna de las palabras de, Pitney. Parecía un animal enjaulado y por un momento Pitney, pese a su corpulencia y su fuerza, sintió cierto temor.

Pitney sacudió su cabeza, desconcertado. Había visto a este Rukawa como un hombre y sabía lo valeroso que era. Resultaba penoso verlo en el estado actual.

- ¡Vamos, hombre! Tome la ropa. Coma la comida. Lávese. Ac túe como un hombre y no como una bestia.

Rukawa, medio agachado, lo miró como un gato arrinconado.

-Dejaré esto -dijo Pitney y depositó el atado sobre la mesa-.

No necesita ser...

Un gruñido de furia lo puso sobre aviso y Pitney retrocedió en el momento que los brazos encadenados se levantaban amenazantes. La ca dena golpeó la mesa.

- ¿Cree que aceptaré la caridad de ella? -dijo Rukawa, escupiendo las palabras. Aferró el borde de la mesa y la cadena de su cuello se puso tirante cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante.

-¿Caridad? -preguntó Pitney-. Este fue el pacto que ustedes hicieron y mi ama piensa cumplir su parte.

- ¡Eso fue un ofrecimiento de ella! -rugió Rukawa, enloquecido de cólera-. No fue parte del pacto. -Golpeó la mesa con un puño y la partió en dos. Bajó la voz y dijo, en tono despectivo e insultante-: Dígale a esa perra que no tranquilizará su conciencia con la limosna que me envía.

Pitney no podía tolerar que insultaran a Haruko en esa forma. Se volvió para retirarse.

- ¡Y dígale a esa perra -gritó Rukawa- que aunque sea en el in fierno yo me ocuparé de que cumpla completamente con su parte del pacto!

La puerta se cerró ruidosamente y la celda quedó nuevamente en silencio salvo el sonido de las cadenas al arrastrarse cuando el reo cami naba.

El mensaje de Rukawa, repetido crudamente, provocó un grito de indignación en Haruko. Empezó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro del salón mientras Pitney aguardaba pacientemente que amainara la tormenta.

- ¡Entonces que se vaya al demonio! -dijo ella, abriendo los bra zos-. He tratado de ayudarlo todo lo que me ha sido posible. Ahora esto ya, no está en mis manos. ¿Qué importancia tendrá dentro de unos pocos días?

Pitney hizo girar lentamente su tricornio en sus manos.

-El joven parece creer que usted le debe algo más - dijo.

Haruko giró y sus ojos azules despidieron llamas.

- ¡Ese mequetrefe engreído! ¡Qué me importa lo que piense él! ¡Si es tan orgulloso, que lo cuelguen y acabe de una buena vez! El mismo se lo ha buscado... -Se detuvo abruptamente. Enrojeció y se volvió para que Pitney no pudiera verle la cara-. Quiero decir... después de todo, ¿acaso él no asesinó a esa muchacha?

-Está como enloquecido -comentó Pitney y suspiró profunda mente-. No quiere tomar la comida y solamente acepta pan yagua.

- ¡Oh, basta! -gritó Haruko y empezó nuevamente a caminar de un lado a otro-. ¿Cree que no lo he escuchado? Yo no soy responsable de su condena, eso sucedió antes de que yo lo conociera. Será bastante desagradable enfrentar el sepelio sin que me recuerden constantemente cómo murió. ¡Desearía estar en casa! ¡Detesto este lugar!

Súbitamente Haruko interrumpió su agitado caminar y enfrentó a Pitney.

- ¡El Marguerite zarpa antes de que termine esta semana! Vaya a informar al capitán Duprey que deseamos pasajes para regresar a casa.

-Pero usted ya arregló para regresar en el Hampstead -dijo Pit ney, ceñudo-. El Marguerite sólo es un mercante pequeño...

- ¡Sé lo que es el Marguerite! -interrumpió Haruko-. Es el más pequeño de los barcos de mi padre. Pero es suyo y zarpará pronto. Y a mí no me negarán pasaje. El Hampsteadno zarpará hasta mucho más tarde ¡y yo quiero regresar ahora!

Golpeó la espesa alfombra con su zapato y sonrió, con un brillo calculador en los ojos.

- Y si el señor Ralston desea enfrentar a mi padre cuando yo lo haga, tendrá que, darse prisa con sus negocios. Ello le dejará muy poco tiempo para averiguar la verdad acerca de mi casamiento. ¡Dios nos asis ta a todos si llega a descubrirlo!

Cuando Pitney se marchó y los sirvientes continuaron desempeñan do silenciosamente sus tareas, Haruko se sintió extrañamente sola. Esta ba desanimada y se dejó caer en la silla, del pequeño escritorio, inquieta y fastidiada. La imagen de Rukawa tal como lo había descrito Pitney -ha rapiento, flaco, golpeado, encadenado, furioso- contrastaba notablemen te con el hombre que ella había visto en la escalinata de la iglesia. Se pre guntó qué había hecho cambiar tanto a un hombre. Y la respuesta le lle gó cuando pensó en un rostro contorsionado contra los barrotes de la ventanilla del carro prisión y el aullido desesperado que la siguió a tra vés de la noche. Ella conocía demasiado bien la causa.

Su mente le hacía jugarretas. Se imaginaba a sí misma golpeada, insultada, encadenada, indefensa, condenada, desesperada, traicionada.

Un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios y en un momento fugaz sintió el amargo sabor de la furia que ahora debía llenar a Rukawa. Irri tada, desechó esos morbosos pensamientos y no permitió que su mente volviera a ellos a fin de evitarse desagradables remordimientos.

El sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas. El día era despejado, fresco, desusado para Londres en esta época del año con un cielo pro fundamente azul. Una refrescante brisa marina se había levantado con el sol y barrido las nubes bajas y el humo, dejando el aire limpio y con un leve dejo salino. Sin embargo, Haruko apenas notaba la belleza del día. Distraídamente tomó una pluma y una hoja de vitela y empezó a escribir su nombre sobre las hojas blancas.

Haruko Rukawa.

Haruko Akagi Rukawa. Haruko Elizabeth Rukawa.

- ¡Señora Rukawa!

"¿Señora? ¿Señora Rukawa?"

Lentamente, se percató de que estaba siendo llamada por una voz fuera de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada y vio a su doncella que estaba en el vano de la puerta sosteniendo varias prendas de ropa, en su mayor parte prendas de abrigo para el tiempo frío.

- ¿Matsui?

-Me preguntaba, señora, si querrá que empaque estas cosas para el viaje a casa. Aquí parece haber suficiente, ¿o prefiere dejadas para la próxima vez?

- ¡No! Si tengo algo que decir al respecto, no regresaré en mucho tiempo. Ponlas en uno de los baúles más grandes.

La criada escocesa asintió con la cabeza, hizo una pausa y dirigió a Haruko una mirada de preocupación. ¿Se siente bien, señora? -preguntó-. ¿No desea descansar un poco?

Matsui habíase mostrado desusadamente afligida por ella desde el difícil momento cuando Haruko, con Pitney a su lado, anunciara su casamiento y su viudez a los atónitos sirvientes de la casa.

-Estoy bien, Matsui -dijo Haruko, desechando la ansiosa preo cupación de la mujer, hundió la pluma en el tintero y agregó, por enci ma del hombro-: Regresaremos en el Marguerite antes de fin de semana. Sé que tendrás que darte prisa pero yo deseo regresar lo antes posible.

-Ajá, y tratará de consolarse junto a su padre.

Cuando las pisadas de la sirvienta se alejaron por el corredor Haruko llevó nuevamente la pluma al pergamino. Pero su mente no fluía en la dirección de los trazos decididos que hacía sino que se demoraba en sus propios y cavilosos caminos. Enrojeció al recordar los labios húme dos de él contra su pecho, los ojos color azul intenso mirándola como hasta el fondo del alma y la penetración final que tanto la había satisfecho.

Con un gemido de frustración, Haruko hundió la pluma en el tin tero, se puso de pie y pasó su mano por la parte delantera de su vestido de terciopelo como si quisiera sacudirse una imperfección o el recuerdo de un cuerpo duro y fuerte apoyado contra ella con acalorado fervor.

Se inclinó con intención, de tomar el pergamino y hacerlo pedazos pero sus ojos vieron la obra que habían hecho sus manos mientras sus pensamientos flotaban á la deriva, el rostro entre adornos y trazos, ¡el boceto de Kaede Rukawa! Los labios, bellos y sensuales aunque un poco severos, le sonreían burlones y divertidos mientras que los ojos... No, los ojos no estaban muy bien y ella dudó de que aun un gran maestro de pintura pudiera dibujados con una pluma.

Irritada consigo misma, se rebeló contra el dominio que ejercía sobre su mente el recuerdo de él, y murmuró, con vehemencia:

- ¡El grosero desvergonzado! El sólo lamentó que yo no le diera la posibilidad de escapar. Esa era su verdadera intención, quedarse a so las conmigo y después escapar. -Arrojó el trozo de pergamino-. Eso era lo que él quería y yo no me atormentaré por lo que hice.

Casi aliviada, Haruko suspiró después de haberse defendido ade cuadamente ante el alto magistrado de su mente, su conciencia.

- ¡No volveré a pensar en él! -decidió firmemente.

Empero, cuando se acercó a la ventana, en los rincones más ínti mos de sus pensamientos, atrincherada contra los ataques, la vaga ame naza de unos ojos de color azul la privaron de su victoria.

El encuentro de Haruko con Ralston tendría lugar más pronto de lo que ella esperaba, porque pocas horas más tarde, cuando ella se detuvo nuevamente en la tibia luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, un landó se detuvo frente a la casa de la ciudad y de él se apeó James Ralston. Quedó de pie un momento, golpeándose el muslo con una fusta de mon tar que siempre llevaba consigo, y alzó la vista hacia los niveles superiores de la mansión donde estaban sus habitaciones.

Haruko arrugó disgustada la nariz, profundamente fastidiada por este arribo antes de que ahorcaran a Rukawa. Cruzó apresuradamente la habitación y trató de asumir una expresión compungida, sin dejar un momento de jurar entre dientes. Se acomodó frente al hogar en un gran sillón, alisó sus amplias faldas y acomodó los volantes de encaje de sus codos. Hubiera querido mostrarse llorosa ante el hombre pero no lo conseguía. Entonces recordó que cuando Pitney tomaba rapé, sus ojos quedaban húmedos durante un tiempo. Si no estaba - equivocada, él había dejado su caja de rapé sobre la mesilla del té.

- ¡Ah, allí está! -dijo ansiosamente- y tomó la diminuta caja.

Ralston estaba dando órdenes a los sirvientes que bajaban sus ma letas del carruaje, de modo que ella tenía tiempo suficiente. Como lo había visto hacer a menudo a Pitney, Haruko tomó una pizca, la acercó a su nariz y aspiró profundamente.

- ¡Dios- mío! -exclamó. Era como si estuvieran metiéndole un hierro ardiente por la garganta. Estornudó, estornudó y volvió a estor nudar. .

Así fue, tal como ella lo quiso, que cuando James Ralston entró en el salón, Haruko se encontraba en un estado de acongojado dolor, le rodaban las lágrimas por las mejillas y tenía los ojos tan enrojecidos como si hubiera pasado horas llorando. Se secó delicadamente la nariz con un pañuelo y estornudó ruidosamente.

-¿Señora? -Ralston se acercó un paso, sus delgadas facciones ten sas mientras él trataba de controlar su ira, la mano apretando el mango de su fusta.

Haruko alzó la vista y enjugó sus lágrimas con el pañuelo de encaje. Su pecho le ardía y sentía dificultad para respirar. -Oh, Ralston, es usted. Yo no esperaba... .

La respuesta de él la interrumpió.

-Me apresuré a fin de no encontrar las cosas empeoradas...

-Oh, si hubiera venido usted antes... -lloriqueó Haruko en tono apenado.

-Señora -el tono era cortante, seco- me dirigí al Marguerite, escoltando algunas de las preciosas mercaderías que rescatamos del navío encallado y allí me esperaban sorprendentes noticias. Usted ha pedido al capitán Duprey que la reciba a bordo para regresar a casa y en el curso de los acontecimientos he comprobado que usted se ha casado y enviudado. ¿Es esto correcto o he sido engañado por ese francés des carriado?

Haruko aplicó su pañuelo a los ángulos de sus ojos y un sollozo le levantó el pecho.

-Todo es verdad -dijo.

-Señora...

-Señora Rukawa. La señora de Kaede Deverell Rukawa -declaró Haruko.

Ralston se aclaró nerviosamente la garganta.

-Señora Rukawa -dijo-¿debo entender que en el breve tiem po de una semana usted ha podido escoger un marido después de todo un año durante el cual ningún hombre le resultó soportable?

- ¿Considera ese hecho imposible, señor Ralston? -Le era difícil ocultar su irritación.

-Señora, tratándose de cualquier otra mujer yo no dudaría de la posibilidad de ese hecho.

- ¿Y conmigo, señor Ralston? -Haruko enarcó las cejas y Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo duro-. ¿Me considera incapaz de amar?

-No, señora -respondió él cuidadosamente, aunque recordó la gran cantidad de caballeros que él mismo le había presentado para que ella los considerara, esperando que uno de ellos pudiera desposada y que después compartiera con él un porcentaje de la dote de Haruko-. Solamente es que me parece que usted es más selectiva que la mayoría.

-Así es -replicó ella finalmente-. De otro modo hubiera podido traicionarme a mí misma eligiendo alguien que me fuera menos querido que mi amado Kaede. Es irónico que lo que fue encontrado tan tarde se perdiera tan pronto. No deseo detenerme en los detalles de su muer te, porque me fue arrebatado rápidamente. Un desliz del carruaje y perdí a mi amado Kaede.

-y usted compartió efectivamente una ca...

Haruko levantó la cabeza en altanero despliegue de indignación.

- ¡Señor Ralston! ¿Trata de insultarme con groserías? ¿O le parece desusado que un esposo y una esposa duerman juntos en su noche de bodas?

-Le pido perdón, señora. -Las mejillas de Ralston enrojecieron cuando comprendió el peligro de su pregunta.

-No tolero que duden de mi palabra y me desagrada que usted me presione de este modo. Pero puesto que ha exhibido tan descaradamente su curiosidad, permítame calmarla. Le aseguro, señor, que ya no soy doncella Y que puedo estar esperando un niño.

Después de hacer esa declaración como hubiera podido hacerla cualquier indignada viuda, Haruko se volvió, con expresión preocupada, porque en realidad se preguntaba si podría llevar en su seno la simiente de Rukawa. Había sido un encuentro muy breve pero la posibilidad era real. No deseaba criar a un hijo sin padre. Contó mentalmente los días que tendrían que pasar hasta poder saber la verdad. Solamente el tiem po podría poner fin a su inquietud.

Ralston interpretó erróneamente la actitud de ella. Haruko podía muy bien perjudicar la lucrativa relación de él con el padre de ella y ahora él habló sinceramente preocupado.

-Señora, no fue mi intención disgustada.

Haruko lo enfrentó nuevamente y se detuvo cuando vio a Matsui más allá de él. Advirtió la expresión de disgusto en la cara de la es cocesa cuando Ralston también se volvió. Como llevaba con la familia Akagi casi veinte años, Matsui solía tomarse confianza y a menudo se expresaba con una franqueza completa que no era necesariamente adulonería. Ella no había aprobado - a los hombres que el señor Rals ton le presentó a su joven ama y su disgusto, por Ralston fue creciendo juntamente con el desdén que le inspiraban los candidatos que él traía. Era a Haruko a quien ella entregaba su lealtad, y cualquiera que dudara de ello como para amenazar a Haruko no tardaría en comprobar su error.

-¿Qué sucede, Matsui? -preguntó Haruko, agradecida por la in terrupción.

La sirvienta se acercó más.

-No quise interrumpir -dijo- pero como usted me dijo que me diera prisa me pareció mejor preguntarle. ¿Qué desea que haga con esto?

Haruko quedó sin aliento cuando Matsui le mostró la capa y la chaqueta que Rukawa dejó en el carruaje. Ralston arrugó la frente cuando vio que eran prendas de hombre y miró inquisitivamente a Haruko. Con un esfuerzo de voluntad, ella se puso de pie, suspiró pensativa y tomó las prendas. Acarició casi con ternura la suave tela de terciopelo de la chaqueta.

-Era de Kaede -murmuró tristemente-. Él era guapo, varonil, encantador, y con la más persuasiva de las sonrisas. Temo que jamás podré olvidarlo.

Haruko devolvió las ropas a su criada.

-En uno de mis baúles, Matsui. Las conservaré como recuerdos. Pero ya estaba pensando cómo se libraría de ellas porque los re cuerdos que le traían eran cualquier cosa menos reconfortantes.

Ralston apretó el puño alrededor de su fusta y su mandíbula se puso rígida.

-Su padre me interrogará sobre el asunto, señora Rukawa. Yo debo darle respuestas. Debo conocer el lugar donde se celebró la boda y examinar los documentos. El apellido Rukawa es muy cono cido aquí en Londres pero hay cosas de las cuales debo asegurarme y no puedo presentarme en la casa de esa familia a preguntar por su pariente, especialmente ahora que están de luto. Sin embargo, debo comprobar la viudez del matrimonio para tranquilidad de su padre.

Haruko experimentó una fugaz tentación de lanzar la cáustica acusación de que él haría cualquier cosa con tal de engordar su bolsa. Sin embargo, consiguió aparentar que se sentía sólo levemente herida.

-Pero desde luego, señor. Supongo que mi padre no se confor maría con mi palabra. Fue hasta el escritorio y tomó el paquete de documentos que se había ganado al precio de un beso y de su virtud-. Aquí, tiene la prueba.

Ralston, quien ya estaba a su lado, tomó el paquete y desató rá pidamente la cinta escarlata. Pero cuando sus ojos fueron hasta la hoja de pergamino que estaba sobre el escritorio, su interés cambió y quedó mirando fijamente el dibujo. Haruko siguió su mirada y vio, impotente, que el hombre levantaba el boceto para inspeccionarlo más de cerca. No pudo soportar que los ojos de él escudriñaran en sus pensamientos secretos, porque ciertamente de eso se trataba, de una grosera y desca rada invasión de su intimidad, como si él hubiera presenciado lo que sucedió con Rukawa en el interior del carruaje.

Irritada, Haruko trató de apoderarse del boceto pero Ralston lo puso rápidamente fuera de su alcance.

-Señora, sus talentos son muchos. No estaba enterado de que llegaban a la capacidad de dibujar retratos de las personas en pergami no. -La miró con desconfianza-. ¿Su difunto esposo?

Haruko asintió de mala gana.

-Démelo -ordenó.

-Su padre sentirá curiosidad...

Con un rápido movimiento Haruko le arrebató el dibujo y lo rom pió en pequeños pedazos.

- ¿Por qué destruye un retrato de su marido, señora-? Se diría que él tenía todas las cualidades que usted ha declarado. Ciertamente, fue dibujado con amor. Quizá, como usted dice, le será imposible ol vidarlo.

Haruko gritaba interiormente: ¡farsante! Pero respondió en tono manso, sereno y humilde:

-Así es, Y me siento tan apenada que no puedo soportar la vista de su imagen.

El día siguiente amaneció con el mismo tiempo despejado y esti mulante. El viento frío soplaba entre los edificios cuando Ralston se apeó del landó y se envolvió apretadamente con su capa. Golpeó la gran puerta con su fusta hasta que le respondieron desde el interior.

- Tengo que hablar con el carcelero. Abra la puerta -ordenó. Después de un breve sonar de llaves, la puerta de hierro se abrió y él entró. Un guardia lo condujo por los corredores hasta que llegó donde se encontraba el carcelero.

-Ah, señor Hicks -empezó en tono jovial-. Debo regresar- a la isla antes de lo esperado. He venido a ver qué buena mercadería tiene para mí.

-Pero señor... -el hombre obeso se puso de pie con dificultad y empezó a frotarse las manos- pero señor Ralston, no tengo nada más de lo que usted a ha elegido.

-Oh, vamos hombre -rió Ralston sin mucho humor, se quitó los guantes de cuero, los envolvió en el mango de su fusta y empezó a gol pearse el muslo con ella-.

Debe tener algunos buenos deudores jóvenes o aun un par de ladrones que podrían verse redimidos y con una opor tunidad de salir de este agujero.

Usted sabe que mi amo paga bien a quie nes les sirven. -Tocó la barriga de Hicks con su fusta y sonrió torcida mente-. Eso significaría algo de dinero para su bolsa.

-Pero señor... -el carcelero sonrió preocupado-. Le juro que no hay ninguno.

- ¡Oh, vamos! -dijo Ralston ahora con cierta irritación-. El último grupo apenas durará un año o dos en los campos de caña de azúcar. -Golpeó impaciente su muslo con la fusta_. Usted debe de tener algunos nuevos. y por supuesto, usted sabe que las mujeres sanas y los niños crecidos no carecen devalor en el Caribe. -Sus facciones ad quirieron una expresión ominosa'-. Mi amo me tratará muy mal si no le muestro algo mejor por su dinero.

- ¡Pero señor! -gritó Hicks y empezó a sudar aún más-. Aquí hay simplemente...

Los interrumpió una conmoción fuera de la habitación y la puer ta de la celda principal se abrió violentamente. Entró un guardia trayen do una larga cadena que estaba asegurada al prisionero, quien mostraba señales de haber sido muy maltratado recientemente. Un ojo hinchado y un labio partido y ensangrentado le deformaban la cara. Los grilletes que llevaba en los tobillos lo hicieron tropezar y por esa torpeza recibió un fuerte golpe en las costillas. De la boca magullada salió un gruñido de dolor. Los dos guardias se disponían a llevar al prisionero a través del patio exterior cuando Ralston, buen juez de carne humana, levantó una mano para detenerlos.

- ¡Deténganse! -dijo y miró fieramente a Hicks-. Cerdo astuto -dijo-, me lo estaba ocultando para obtener un precio más alto.

Ralston se acercó para examinar mejor al prisionero, y después de un momento se volvió irritado hacia el carcelero.

-No perdamos tiempo, hombre -dijo-. Lo necesito. Dígame el precio. ¿Cuánto pide?

- ¡Pero señor mío! -dijo el pobre Hicks, casi apoplítico-. No lo vendo... quiero decir que no puedo venderlo. El ha estado en un cala bozo y ahora se lo llevan a la celda común, con los demás, para ser colgado.

Ralston, sin dejar de golpearse el muslo con su fusta, miró larga mente a Hicks. Por fin se irguió y cruzó los brazos. Sus ojos sombríos eran como los de un halcón fijos en un gordo conejo.

-Vamos, Hicks-... El gordo saltó con el sonido de la voz.

-Lo conozco y sé de algunas de... las maravillas que ha realizado, en el pasado. Una bonita suma por un joven como este...

El carcelero tembló y pareció a punto de caer de rodillas.

-Pero... no puedo. Es un asesino, condenado a la horca. Yo debo certificar que lo cuelguen... Y este es su apellido. -Las palabras no al canzaron a salir de la garganta de Hicks.

-No me importa su apellido. Llamémoslo con uno nuevo. Ante eso, los ojos del carcelero adquirieron una expresión taimada y Ralston no perdió un momento.

-Vamos, hombre, decídase. Use su cabeza. -Su voz se hizo más persuasiva-. ¿Quién tiene que saberlo? Vaya, esto podría significar tanto como... -Se alzó de hombros y casi susurró al oído del carce lero-: Bueno, doscientas libras en su bolsillo, dos peniques para estos guardias y nadie se enterará.

La codicia de Hicks empezó a brillar en sus ojillos porcinos.

- Ajá -murmuró suavemente, casi para sí mío-. Hasta hay un cadáver, un viejo que ha estado años aquí, olvidados, y que murió anoche en su celda. Sí, es posible. ¡Ajá!

Se acercó a Ralston y habló en voz baja para que ningún otro pu diera oído.

- ¿Doscientas libras? ¿Por un tipo corno él?

-Sí, hombre. -Ralston asintió-. Es joven y fuerte. Partiremos dentro de pocos días pero usted debe mantenerlo oculto. ¿Habrá parien tes que lo reclamen? -Hicks asintió y Ralston agregó-: Entonces déles el otro cuerpo mañana, en un ataúd cerrado y con el sello del magistra do para que no se atrevan a abrirlo. Yo lo recogeré con el resto de los hombres el día antes de zarpar.

Ralston atravesó a Hicks con su penetrante mirada. , .

-Espero. -dijo- que el hombre será cuidadosamente tratado para cumplir con nuestro pacto. ¿Comprende?

Hicks asintió enérgicamente y los rollos de grasa alrededor de su cuello temblaron con un movimiento ondulante.

Concluido el negocio, Ralston regresó al landó sonriendo y ha ciendo cálculos mentalmente: doscientas para Hicks, y Akagi pagaría quince mil por un hombre como éste de modo que quedaban trece mil para Ralston. Sonrió satisfecho y se puso los guantes. Empezó a cantu rrear desafeadamente, se acomodó en el asiento y disfrutó del viaje de regreso a la casa de la ciudad.

Era el veinticuatro de noviembre cuando Pitney se dirigió a Ty burn. No le agradaba presenciar ejecuciones y sintió la necesidad de al guna cosa para fortificarse. Con esto en la mente entró a una taberna y pidió a gritos un pichel de ale para animarse. Las ejecuciones atraían siempre grandes multitudes y la taberna estaba llena de individuos que aguardaban el comienzo del espectáculo. Pitney ocupó el único asiento disponible junto a un escocés pequeño, nervudo y pelirrojo que casi lo doblaba en edad. El hombre ya estaba bien lleno de ginebra y le dirigió una sonrisa tímida. Pitney no tenía intención de conversar pero el escocés se encontraba evidentemente afligido por una gran tragedia, de modo que Pitney escuchó en silencio, asintiendo de tanto en tanto mientras el otro relataba la historia de su vida. Momentos más tarde Pit ney se puso súbitamente de pie, soltó un juramento, tomó un tricornio y salió de la taberna para dirigirse al cadalso. La multitud era densa y más de una vez Pitney estuvo a punto de arremeter contra grupos de personas que parecían inclinadas a cerrarle el paso Se abrió camino con los codos y llegó cerca de donde los guardias que estaban descar gando a los prisioneros del carromato. A ninguno de los condenados lo reconoció como a Kaede Rukawa. Pasó uno de los hombres del carcelero y Pitney lo tomó de la chaqueta.

- ¿Dónde está el colonial, Kaede Rukawa? -preguntó-. ¿No Iban a colgado hoy? ,

- ¡Suélteme, entremetido! Tengo cosas que hacer. Con una mano enorme y poderosa, Pitney atrajo al guardia hacia sí hasta que quedaron casi tocándose las narices.

- ¿Dónde está Kaede Rukawa? -rugió Pitney-. ¿O quiere que le arranque la cabeza?

El guardia dilató los ojos y tragó ruidosamente.

-Ha muerto. Se lo llevaron en el carro y lo colgaron al amanecer, antes de que se juntara la multitud.

Pitney sacudió al hombre hasta hacerle rechinar los dientes.

- ¿Está seguro?

- ¡Sí! graznó el guardia-. Hicks lo trajo de vuelta en una caja sellada para los parientes. ¡Suélteme!

Lentamente, las manos de Pitney se abrieron y el hombre, alivia do, volvió a tocar el suelo con los pies. Pitney se golpeó furioso una palma con un puño y soltó una maldición. Giró sobre sus talones, re gresó rápidamente a la taberna, abrió la puerta de un golpe y sus ojos grises, entrecerrados, recorrieron atentamente todo el salón. Pero no vio al escocés.

El viaje de regreso a Newgate fue largo y Pitney lo disfrutó toda vía menos que el que hiciera anteriormente. Hicks le relató la misma historia acerca de la muerte de Rukawa de modo que nada pudo hacer fuera de aceptar el ataúd cerrado con el nombre de Kaede Rukawa grabado a fuego en la tapa. John Craddock lo ayudó a poner la caja en un carro tirado por un caballo y Pitney viajó hasta un pequeño establo abandona do, en las afueras de Londres. Allí, después de asegurar bien las puertas, empezó a trabajar. Arrastró hasta el carro un ataúd más pesado y orna mentado y lo colocó cerca del de la prisión.

Mucho más tarde Pitney tomó un cincel y alisó las cabezas de los tornillos de la tapa del ataúd ornamentado a fin de que no pudiera ser abierto sin gran dificultad. Su contenido quedó bien protegido de mira das indiscretas. Mientras Pitney trabajaba, una extraña sonrisa le cruza ba la cara de tanto en tanto, como el vuelo caprichoso de una polilla alrededor de una vela.

Pitney llevó el ataúd a un cementerio lejano, lo dejó junto a una tumba abierta e informó al rector que sería sepultado por la mañana. Después se dirigió a toda prisa a informar a su ama.

Ralston se encontraba en la casa y Haruko parecía impaciente. Pitney empezó a sentirse incómodo al no saber cómo decírselo a ella sin que Ralston oyera.

Finalmente, Pitney habló:

-Su esposo -hizo girar su tricornio en sus manos mientras Haruko ahogaba una exclamación y lo miraba con gran atención- ...su espo so... el señor Rukawa...

Ralston levantó las cejas con interés.

-Me he ocupado de lo necesario y el prior fijó el sepelio para dos horas después del mediodía de mañana.

Haruko empezó a suspirar aliviada pero terminó con un sollozo, se cubrió el rostro y huyó. Subió la escalera, entró en su dormitorio y ce rró violentamente la puerta tras de sí. Un dolor sordo se le anudó dentro del pecho. Miró fijamente la cama y casi deseó que las cosas fueran di ferentes. Ahora su papel de viuda era verdadero. Se contempló triste mente en el alto espejo, aguardando una sensación de triunfo, pero extrañamente la misma no llegó.

El Marguerite, como la flor cuyo nombre llevaba, era pequeño y construido modestamente, con sencillez. Era un bergantín de dos Palos, hecho en Boston, más largo, más bajo y más esbelto que el bar co inglés que estaba amarrado a su lado. La carga que no cabía en sus bodegas estaba amarrada en todos los lugares disponibles. El peso de la carga hacía que el casco estuviera hundido hasta que la cubierta principal del bergantín quedaba solamente a pocos centímetros por encima de la superficie empedrada del embarcadero. Su capitán, Jean Duprey, un francés, bajo y fornido, tan rápido para sonreír como para ponerse ceñudo y con un ingenio muy rápido, era muy apreciado por su tri pulación. Llevaba seis años al servicio de Akagi y si tenía algún de fecto era su debilidad por las mujeres. Conocía cada tabla de su barco, cada hendidura y cada rincón bajo cubierta y se ocupaba que todo el espacio estuviera completamente lleno. El Marguerite era pequeño pero tenía un aspecto limpio, recién pintado, que sugería muchos cuidados y su velamen, aunque remendado en partes, era muy adecuado.

Este era el final de la temporada comercial en los climas septentrio nales. Las mercaderías destinadas a Los Camellos, acumuladas en el depósito de Akagi, tenían que ser divididas entre Marguerite y un barco mucho más grande, el Hampstead, que zarparía en diciembre. Rollos de cuerda, brea y alquitrán irían en el barco más pequeño, junto con otras mercaderías necesarias cotidianamente. De interés especial eran cuatro barriles largos y delgados, cuidadosamente embalados y tra tados con mucho respeto por los cargadores. El capitán Dupray verificó que fueran debidamente asegurados en la bodega principal. Akagi había encargado cañones a un fabricante alemán y se rumoreaba que los mismos podían disparar dos veces más lejos que cualquier otro cañón fundido hasta entonces. El capitán la pasaría muy mal si esos cañones sufrían algún daño.

El pálido sol ya se había puesto y empezó a hacer más frío. De las aguas del Támesis se elevaban jirones de vapor. Se aceleraron los pre parativos finales para zarpar al día siguiente porque esos vapores se unirían y formarían una densa y peligrosa niebla que pondría fin a la labor. Los baúles de Haruko fueron subidos a bordo y los más grandes quedaron en la bodega mientras que los más pequeños que contenían las cosas necesarias para el viaje fueron depositados en su cabina, reciente mente desocupada por el primer oficial y el piloto. Estas comodidades resultaban insuficientes; la cabina apenas proporcionaba espacio para que Haruko y Matsui pudieran moverse al mismo tiempo. Como únicas muje res a bordo, ellas compartirían la pequeña cabina. Pitney había colocado en la puerta, del lado de adentro, un sólido pasador de hierro para limitar, la posibilidad de visitantes indeseables. Cualquier idea que los marineros hubieran podido tener acerca de las dos mujeres fue rápidamente di sipada, porque el servidor colgó su hamaca sobre cubierta, cerca del pasadizo que llevaba a la cabina de ellas. Aunque ahora Pitney no estaba a la vista, Haruko y Matsui no tenían duda de que su seguridad a bordo del barco estaba garantizada, tanto por el conocimiento de la justicia que el mismo Akagi aplicaría a cualquiera que lastimara u ofendiera seriamente a su hija y la criada, como por el hecho seguro y cierto de que la venganza de Pitney caería mucho más rápidamente sobre el culpable.

La niebla había hecho que disminuyera gran parte de la actividad a bordo y empezó a percibirse una sensación de; impaciencia. Haruko, de pie con Matsui junto a la borda, notó el humor de la tripulación y también del capitán, pero siguió sintiéndose ansiosa por marcharse de Londres y partir de regreso a su casa. La asistencia al sepelio de Rukawa había sido sumamente desagradable. Le resultó difícil explicar, a Ralston la ausencia de la familia Rukawa y finalmente insistió en que ella había deseado un servicio privado y que como estaría solamente unos pocos días en Inglaterra, la familia Rukawa accedió a sus deseos y concedió a la reciente novia este último privilegio con su esposo.

Era a Ralston a quien esperaban ahora, a Ralston y a los siervos que había ido a buscar. Desde hacía tiempo era costumbre del acepte recorrer los callejones y las posadas hasta último momento, en busca de quienes aceptaran entrar en servidumbre como una posibilidad de librarse de la miseria de la vida en Londres. En esta época de relativa paz había abundancia de mano de obra, aunque poca de algún valor. En el pasado, algunos habían sido comprados de la prisión por deudas pero los buenos trabajadores eran aquellos que trataban de progresar y mejorar su situación. Eran éstos los que más apreciaba el patrón y a menudo él había expresado objeciones a que pusieran a un hombre en servidumbre en contra de su voluntad y severamente instruyó a Ralston este sentido. Empero, había nuevos campos de caña de azúcar que cosechar y la necesidad de más mano de obra era urgente y aguda.

La última parte de la carga ya estaba estibada y se cerraron las escotillas para zarpar al día siguiente. Cuando la densa niebla se exten dió sobre la cubierta, el suave crujir del barco y el golpear del agua contra el muelle pareció el único contacto con la realidad. En el muelle, las linternas eran pálidas islas de luz en la oscuridad circundan te, las linternas que colgaban en la proa del barco disminuían y aumen taban su luz como estrellas titilantes. De alguna parte, entre los jirones de niebla, la risa de un hombre y una aguda risita femenina sonaron fantasmales y extrañas en la oscuridad. Pero cesaron esos sonidos, el silencio volvió a cerrarse como una cosa tangible.

Aterida por el frío que atravesaba su traje de lana, Haruko se envol vió apretadamente en la capa de terciopelo verde, levantó un mechón de cabello, y 1o acomodó en el rodete que había hecho en la nuca. Después se cubrió la cabeza con el capuchón para protegerse de la humedad.

De abajo llegó un ruido de ruedas sobre el empedrado _y _Haruko se inclinó sobre la borda. De la espesa bruma surgió un carro que se detuvo cerca del barco. El landó de Ralston venía pocos metros más atrás pero los dos vehículos eran solamente sombras oscuras en medio de la niebla. Haruko tuvo que esforzar la vista para reconocer la silueta delgada y huesuda del agente de su padre, quien dirigía la descarga de los siervos. Un ruido de cadenas hizo que Haruko se pusiera alerta y cuando vio que los hombres venían encadenados unos a otros, soltó una exclamación. Las cadenas presentaban una gran dificultad porque no eran 1o suficientemente largas para permitir que un hombre des cendiera solo. Se producían tropezones y caídas a medida que aban donaban el carro. Los guardias que los empujaban con sus bastones no servían para aliviar la situación, ni tampoco los insultos que profe rían y que herían considerablemente los oídos de Haruko.

- ¿Por qué tiene que encadenarlos? -preguntó Haruko mientras Matsui se inclinaba sobre la borda para mirar mejor.

-No 1o sé, señora.

-Bueno, veremos si tiene una buena razón.

Haruko descendió por la planchada, muy irritada, y caminó hacia donde estaba Ralston con deseos de dar rienda suelta a su cólera.

- ¡Señor Ralston! -llamó con tono iracundo.

El agente giró rápidamente y al ver que Haruko se acercaba, se apresuró a interceptada.

-Señora -dijo- no se acerque. Estos no son los habituales...

- ¿Qué significa esto? _preguntó Haruko indignada, y sólo se detuvo cuando él estuvo frente a ella-. No veo la razón para tratar como cerdos a hombres buenos, señor Ralston. ¡Quíteles las cadenas!

-Pero señora, no puedo.

- ¡No puede! -repitió Haruko incrédula. Puso los brazos en jarras debajo de la envolvente capa-. ¡Usted olvida su lugar, señor Ralston! ¡Cómo se atreve a decirme no!

-Señora -imploró él-, estos hombres...

-No fastidie mis oídos con excusas -replicó ella secamente-.

Si estos hombres han de ser de alguna utilidad a mi padre, no pueden ser golpeados, heridos y lastimados con cadenas. El viaje ya será bas tante duro para ellos. El hombre flaco medio objetó y medio imploró:

-Señora, no, puedo dejados libres aquí, en el muelle. He pagado por ellos con buen dinero de su padre y la mayoría huirían si se les diera la oportunidad. Por lo menos, déjeme que los...

-Señor Ralston -dijo Haruko en tono firme, pero autoritaria mente calmo-. He dicho que los suelte. ¡Ahora!

- ¡Pero, señora Rukawa!

Súbitamente, uno de los siervos encadenados se detuvo en mi tad de un paso y los otros que iban con él cayeron cuando sus cadenas les tironearon de los tobillos. Un guardia gritó y corrió hacia él.

- ¡Eh, tú, maldito mendigo! Muévete. ¿Crees que estás dando un paseo por Covent Gárden?

Levantó su bastón para castigar al encadenado y su mirada se cruzó con la de Haruko. Ella giró furiosa, el capuchón cayó sobre sus hombros y el siervo retrocedió y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, como si le temiera más a ella que a cualquier garrote que pudiera usar su torturador.

- ¡Usted está maltratando la propiedad de mi padre! dijo Haruko, indignada por la audacia del guardia. Dio un paso como si fuera a intervenir personalmente pero Ralston la tomó de un brazo

-Señora, no se confíe en estos hombres-dijo él, con preocupa ción sincera porque sabía que sería severamente castigado si la hija de Akagi sufría algún daño-. Son unos desesperados y podrían...

Haruko, hirviendo de furia, enfrentó al agente. Su tono fue grave e hiriente.

-¡Quíteme la mano de encima! -exigió.

Con un gesto de impotencia, Ralston asintió y obedeció.

-Señora Haruko -dijo- su padre me encargó de su seguridad...

-Mi padre lo expulsaría de Los Camellos si supiera la forma en que trata usted a estos hombres -replicó Haruko-. No me tiente a infor mar a mi padre, señor Ralston.

Ralston endureció su mandíbula.

-A la señora le han crecido espuelas desde su casamiento -dijo.

-Ajá -repuso Haruko con decisión- Y son filosas. Tenga cuidado de que no lo hieran.

-Me intriga, señora, el hecho de que siempre se muestre dispuesta contra mí. ¿Acaso no sigo las instrucciones de su padre?

-Sólo que demasiado bien -respondió ella cáusticamente.

-Entonces, señora, ¿qué tiene ello de malo? -dijo él, con sus ojos de halcón fijos en los de ella.

-Lo malo está en lo que usted hace para cumplir las órdenes de mi padre -dijo ella vivamente-. Si tuviera usted un poco de decencia...

Ralston enarcó las cejas burlonamente.

-¿Cómo su difunto esposo, señora?

El primer impulso de Haruko fue abofetearlo. Sentíase llena de un desprecio casi incontrolable hacia ese hombre y las palabras no hu bieran bastado para expresar lo que ella quería decir.

Miró severamente al guardia que estaba detrás de Ralston, en actitud ahora menos amena zadora y con los brazos colgando a los lados. Al ciervo encadenado ape nas se lo veía pues se había retirado hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, como para ponerse fuera de peligro.

Un grito llegó desde el barco y el capitán Duprey saltó por la planchada y se reunió con ellos. Haruko se volvió.

- ¡Mon Dieu! ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó el capitán.

Vio a los hombres encadenados que parecían aguardar en silencio y rápidamente comprendió la situación.

- ¡Ustedes! -dijo agitando los brazos hacia los guardias! Lleven estos hombres a bordo. El piloto los dirigirá. ¡Váyanse ahora!

El rostro trigueño del capitán Duprey se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa cuando enfrentó a Haruko. Se quitó el tricornio emplumado y se inclinó ceremoniosamente.

-Señora Rukawa, usted no debería estar aquí, en el mulle la amonestó muy tiernamente-. ¡Y ciertamente, no cerca de estos sucios miserables!

Haruko imploró taimadamente, tanto con el tono de su voz como con la mirada:

-Capitán Duprey, no puedo tolerar las cadenas y querría ver que estos pobres hombres sean tratados más razonablemente.-Hizo una pausa hasta que el último de los encadenados hubo subido a bordo; y entonces continuó-: Ahora ellos están en su barco, capitán. Le ruego que haga cortar las cadenas y que se asegure de que serán bien tratados.

- ¡Madame! -El fino bigote negro apuntó hacia arriba cuando él sonrió, y sus ojos negros se encendieron con cálidas luces:

- No puedo negarme. Me ocuparé de ello inmediatamente.

- ¡Señor! -El cortante ladrido de Ralston lo detuvo-. ¡Se lo advierto! Están a cargo mío y yo daré las órdenes...

El capitán Duprey levantó una mano para interrumpirlo y miró nuevamente esos ojos suaves e implorantes de color azul.

- ¡La señora Rukawa tiene razón! -dijo galantemente-.

Ningún hombre debería ser cargado con cadenas de hierro. Con la sal los eslabones herirían la piel y las llagas demorarían semanas para sanar.

El francés tomó impulsivamente la pequeña mano de Haruko y la besó con fervor.

-Me ocuparé de satisfacer sus deseos, madame -dijo y se alejó a toda prisa.

Ralston resopló disgustado pero supo que había perdido. Giró sobre los talones y se alejó.

Contenta con su victoria, Haruko lo vio alejarse y una sonrisa de satisfacción curvó, sus hermosos labios. Pero al percatarse de que ahora se hallaba sola en el muelle, recogió su falda y empezó correr hacia el bar co. Unas fuertes pisadas la siguieron y cuando ella, con el corazón pal pitándole violentamente, se volvió encontró a Pitney a sus espaldas. Después de todo, no había nada que temer, pero fue la sonrisa lenta y divertida de Pitney mientras miraba alejarse a Ralston lo que le dio motivos de desconcierto.

Mucho antes del amanecer Haruko fue despertada por el sonido de voces en la cubierta principal. Todavía amodorrada por el sueño, levantó la cabeza de la almohada pero no vio luz de la mañana por las pequeñas ventanas de la cabina.

Más gritos llegados desde arriba le indicaron que el barco estaba siendo llevado, por medio de la ca dena del ancla, hacia la corriente principal del Támesis. Con un ligero balanceo, el barco quedó libre y en seguida se afirmo cuando fueron izadas las velas para aprovechar la brisa de, la madrugada que soplaba hacia el mar. Con el suave balanceo del barco, Haruko pronto volvió a hundirse profundamente en el sueño. .

La primera noche de la travesía, Haruko fue formalmente invitada a compartir la mesa del capitán con varios de los oficiales y Ralston. Durante las semanas siguientes ello se convirtió en una rutina y muy a menudo en el mejor momento del día. Servía para romper la mono tonía del viaje. Cada vez que el grupo se reunía para la comida de la no che, compartir unas copas de vino de la fina y variada provisión y charlar un poco. El cocinero francés era un hombre de considerable talento y las comidas eran servidas con una agradable nota de decoro por un joven muchacho inmaculadamente vestido de blanco. Habiéndose relacionado con el capitán y sus oficiales durante varios días, Haruko disfrutaba de esos momentos y desplegaba su ingenio más vivo y encantador frente a las caballerescas atenciones de ellos. Sin embargo, Ralston mostrabas renuente a participar en estas reuniones. Hubiera podido abstenerse completamente pero sus únicas otras opciones eran cenar con la tripula ción o a solas sobre cubierta. Solía gruñir en protesta ante la abundancia de la comida y tuvo la grosería de comentar, después que hubieran sido servidos siete platos de deliciosas viandas y cuando estaban disfrutando de un postre de frutas abrillantadas y almendras azucaradas, que él hubie ra preferido un buen guiso de riñones galés. Su comentario fue recibido con miradas en blanco de los otros comensales.

Era la noche del tercer domingo de viaje, después de un día hermo so y radiante. El bergantín navegaba ligeramente a sotavento y una brisa regular llenaba sus velas. Shanna se sentía alegre cuando se diri gió a la cabina del capitán para la acostumbrada comida nocturna. Con el pequeño navío cada vez más cerca de su casa, ella sentía una creciente expectativa. El sol se había puesto pero lo reemplazaba una brillante luna nueva. El aire era tibio y perfumado, porque se encontra ba cerca de los climas del sur.

Desde alguna parte bajo cubierta podía oírse una voz que cantaba en un rico registro de barítono. La canción seguía el ritmo lento y suave balanceo del Matguerite, que seguía tejiendo millas con su quilla. La brisa se llevaba las palabras de la canción y las dispersaba sobre el mar, pero a veces los versos llegaban claramente a cubierta, a los oídos de Haruko.

Haruko miró pensativa el cielo estrellado mientras la melodía iba invadiéndola, y casi pudo imaginar al amor de su propio corazón, sin rostro y sin nombre, llamándola mientras se le acercaba sobre las aguas. Cierta extraña cualidad de esa voz la fascinaba con su magia y ella se dejó acunar por ese hechizo a medida que las palabras eran en tonadas:

_Cuando estoy solo con mi corazón_

_En la negra noche. O el inmenso mar_

_Mis pasos encuentran a la luz del amor_

_El camino que me lleva hacia ti._

Unos brazos tibios y fantasmales parecieron rodearla y Haruko cerró extasiada los ojos. En su mente oyó un ronco susurro: "Entrégate a mí. Entrégate a mí" y sus sentidos giraron en vertiginoso deleite. La visión se agigantó y se convirtió en unos ojos azul intenso y un rostro her moso. "¡Maldita perra tramposa!".

La ilusión destrozada, Haruko abrió los ojos. Juró entre dientes, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cabina del capitán llamó a la puerta y la misma se abrió inmediatamente y el hombre moreno se inclinó en una extravagante reverencia.

- Aaahhh, ¡madame Rukawa! Está usted demasiado radiante para describirla con meras palabras -exclamó el capitán Duprey-. Soy su humilde servidor, madame, ahora y siempre. Entre. Entre.

Haruko se obligó a sonreír y entró. Pero en seguida se detuvo sor prendida al percatarse de que ella y el capitán estaban solos en la cabina, con la excepción del muchacho que aguardaba pacientemente para servirles.

- ¿No hay nadie más esta noche? -preguntó extrañada.

Jean Duprey la miró con ojos brillantes y se acarició su oscuro bigote.

-Mis oficiales tienen obligaciones que los retienen en otra parte, madame Rukawa.

- ¿Y el señor Ralston? -Haruko lo miró con cierta irritación y se preguntó qué pretexto tendría el capitán para la ausencia de Ralston.

-Ah... él... -Jean Duprey rió y se alzó de hombros-. Descubrió que la tripulación estaba comiendo carne salada y frijoles y convenció al cocinero de que le enviara un plato.

De modo, que madame... ah...-Aparentó tener dificultades con el nombre de ella y en seguida trató de tomarle una mano Y dijo, en tono zalamero-: ¿Puedo dirigirme a usted por su apellido de soltera, Haruko?

Con una sonrisa triste, Haruko retiró firmemente la mano. Sin tió curiosidad por lo que pensaría madame Duprey de las inclinaciones amorosas de su marido y su evidente imparcial afición a las mujeres. Prefirió dejar la dura disciplina a cargo de esa mujer en vez de hacer una escena embarazosa, se mostró indulgente con el hombre Y habló con gracia.

-Capitán Duprey, conocí a mi esposo sólo por muy breve tiempo Y lo perdí hace menos de un mes. El trato que usted propone me resul taría demasiado penoso. Por favor, discúlpeme. Vine aquí buscando la compañía de muchos a fin de enmascarar mi dolor. Le ruego que perdo ne mi duelo. Mi marido tenía modales encantadores y usted ha desper tado recuerdos de momentos felices que compartimos, aunque fueran tan breves. Si me excusa esta noche, señor, debo buscar tranquilidad en otra parte.

Jean hizo ademán de seguirla pero Haruko alzó una mano para detenerlo.

-No, capitán. Hasta para la soledad hay momentos. -Su voz tem bló tristemente mientras el aroma que flotaba en la cabina la hizo recor dar el hambre que sentía-. Pero hay una cosa...

El capitán Duprey asintió ansiosamente con el cabeza, deseoso de complacerla.

- ¿Podría enviar más, tarde, a mi cabina, un plato de cualquier cosa? Sin duda, para entonces podré soportar la vista de la comida.

Hizo una deliciosa reverencia y cuando se irguió los ángulos de su hermosa boca sonrió traviesa mente.

-Déle saludos míos a su esposa cuando lleguemos a Los Camellos, capitán.

Antes de que él pudiera recobrarse, Haruko huyó y cerró violenta mente la puerta tras de sí. El sonido de sus pisadas apresuradas resonó en la quietud del pasadizo pero ella respiró aliviada cuando estuvo nuevamente sobre cubierta y vio a Pitney.

El estaba alimentándose con una buena porción de carne salada, galletas marineras y frijoles. Cuando apareció ella, él levantó la vista de su plato, la miró un momento y en seguida asintió, sin necesidad de explicaciones para comprender la razón de la huida de ella de la cabina del capitán. La fuerte inclinación de Jean Duprey hacia las mujeres no era un secreto entre los hombres de Los Camellos.

Haruko caminó pensativamente a través de la cubierta hacia el lado de sotavento de la nave. Las nubes adquirían tonos oscuros con bordes de plata cuando pasaban entre la alta luna y el mar suavemente ondulado. Las leves brisas acariciaron a Haruko. La noche era serena, silenciosa sal vo por el ruido del agua al pasar debajo del casco y el crujir de cordajes y mástiles. El barco parecía cantar una canción propia, un rítmico susurro de sonidos acompasado con el ligero subir y bajar del casco cuando pasaba sobre las olas.

Haruko soltó un largo suspiro y se apartó de la borda. Pese a todo su previo buen humor, ahora sentíase pensativa y solitaria, como si la no che hubiera perdido su sabor. La voz proveniente de abajo le había arre batado su felicidad y ahora sólo pudo preguntarse cómo hubiera sido compartir un lecho nupcial durante toda una larga noche.

**Hola a todos otra vez!**

**De verdad se me cae la cara de vergüenza con todos ustedes mis queridos lectores. Intentaré actualizar todos mis fics más constantemente aunque lo veo difícil. Este es otro de los capis de esta historia tan interesante. Espero que les haya gustado =).**

**Ahora las contestaciones de los Reviews para los que no tienen cuenta**:

**Alina Davidenko: ****Hola guapa! Sí publique esta historia en versión ingles porque una amiga me lo pidió, es más ahora mismo estoy traduciendo este capi a inglés (para mi desgracia con el traductor porque sino tardaría la vida entera y no tengo mucho tiempo). Te recomiendo que leas la historia original. Es realmente muy bonita y es interesante aunque un poco larga. Espero seguir viendote por aqui ^^. Un beso (L).**

**Hipolita:** **Hola bonita! Realmente la adaptación es interesante pero supongo que es porque la historia en sí lo es. Ya se que es poco común el ruharu pero es que es la pareja que más me gusta, es que pegan! Para mi la amiga de pelo corto pega con Hanamichi más que éste con Haruko****, aunque bueno para gustos colores XD! Te animo a que sigas con tus fics seguro que son super interesantes y muchas personas los están esperando =D. Buena suerte para ti tambien =D. Un besote (L).**


End file.
